I only Want You
by KellyKell20
Summary: Alternate Universe. Calzona One-Shot turned into a full story. Arizona G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Updated chapter as this story is no longer a One-Shot. You guys requested a full story so I'm going to try my best to fill in some plot holes from the first chapter. I added a few more details.**

 **SMUT.**

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Waiting to hear a verdict is the most nerve-racking thing about being a lawyer. My client's future is in the hands of the is the part of the case that I have no control of. I'm sitting while my client stands next to me as per request of the judge. _Here we go!_

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"In the case of Mark Sloan v. The state of Washington, D.C, how do you find?

"We find the defendant .. not guilty" I can almost hear the silent applause from my team as they beam at me. Soon after, we were dismissed and I went over to thank my team. April and Deluca are the best paralegals a gal can ask for.

I walk down some steps and my heels click on the concrete. I did an awesome job today! I won the case! I represented a well-known pimp in court today. He goes by the name 'Love Doctor' but really his name is Mark Sloan. He got off on pimping and pandering charges, thanks to me. Some people may say that's immoral to knowingly represent him, but those women are able to leave whenever they want to. In a weird way, Mark is the most caring procurer ever. He takes care of his girls. He really respects them. He's asked me to visit more than once but I've declined. Legally can't see for myself what he does and still represent him fairly in court. I'll do a lot of things but wouldn't lie in a courtroom. Now that the day is over I get to celebrate. Mark offers me a 'date' with one of his girls, again I decline his offer.

He insisted on me coming out with him tonight so he can 'properly thank me.' I oblige, I love to be treated by my clients.

We leave the courtroom and pull up to a bar. _Time to get my drink on._ We enter the poorly lit bar. The music is tame. I plop down on a barstool and order some shots. Tequila shots are my favorite. Mark orders me a Manhattan. I start to sip on it.

" Are you sure, I can't interest you in a more fun night? Sexier maybe?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No, Mark."

He moves off to the bathroom on a phone call. The bartender pours me another Manhattan. I probably shouldn't mix these liquors together but I'm too far gone to care.

Mark returns with a smug look on his face. I pipe up, "What?" I shrug, "I'm celebrating!"

"That you are Arizona. That you are." He nods along. _OKayyy..._

I go on drinking. In a few minutes, I see two well-dressed women walk up to us. There's a blonde and a brunette. I notice the blonde first but my eyes shift to the brunette standing behind her. _She's gorgeous, even in this lighting._ The blonde woman taps Mark on the shoulder and he turns to look at her. He waves the brunette to come in closer.

"Guys, this is my lawyer as you know. Arizona this is Emma," he then points to the brunette, " And this is Callie." They both give me smile in return. I offer a handshake to both women. Callie's hand lingers in mine. I realize our hands are still pressed together so I break the handshake. The women take seats to join us. Callie sits next to me, and Emma next to her. _I'm a little curious now._

I turn my attention to Mark, " Are these your girls?" He nods his head. "Yes, they are. They are beautiful, aren't they?"

I respond, " That they are Mark, That they are." Mark orders us another round. Now on my third drink, I feel a little tipsy. The shots I took earlier are definitely contributing to my hazed state. I focus in on Callie's lips that are around the straw in her drink. She sucks in some liquid, and I gulp.

I decide to strike up a conversation, " Are you guys here to celebrate too?"

Emma answers first, " Only if we can join in on your celebration..." Then Callie adds, " Yeah you look like you really know how to celebrate." I look directly into her eyes and I almost crumble. I don't know this woman but,

 _Maybe I am interested after all._

I quickly down my drink and pull Mark's arm, "Hey Mark, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

" I thought you would. Both girls are yours for the night. Or however long really..." I choke on my spit a little, _Both?_ Mark nods his head in my direction and the girls hop their feet. Mark exits the bar, leaving about $300 on the counter. That's a little generous if you ask me.

Emma moves in close to my ear, " I guess today's my lucky day huh? You're beautiful." I smile at her and my dimples are out. Emma practically drags me out of the bar while Callie follows behind us. I look back at her as she throws me a wink. My knees are a little weak now. Mark pulls up and we hop into his car. I have Callie to my right and Emma to my left. His car has a partition, separating the front and back. He pulls up the partition and drives off. _I have no idea where we're headed but I'm happy to be going._

Callie uses her index finger to turn my face towards her. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I pull on it. Emma makes her way down to my lap. I don't think she expects what she feels next. She unbuttons my pants and presses a finger to my front. She's met with my bulge. She then puts her hand on my dick."You're so thick baby," Emma breathes out, her breath washing over my ear for the second time tonight. I let out a stifled moan at the mixture of the sensations. Callie halts her actions and I turn my face to Emma.

Callie replaces Emma as her hands are now on my boxer-clad member. She pulls down my pants a little further and I lift my hips to help her. My pants now down to my ankle, Callie reaches inside my underwear. She pulls 'little Arizona' who is not so little, out. I moan into Emma's mouth,"Hmm" Callie wraps her hand around my cock as she goes up and down my shaft. I stand at attention. Emma pulls her mouth away from mine and puts it on the tip of my cock. I now have Callie's hands and Emma's mouth(and tongue) on me. I push myself further down Emma's throat. _This girl is good._ I start to hear slurping sounds.

"Aahhhh" I feel Emma's throat vibrate and it adds to my impending orgasm. Callie removes her hand and Emma bobs her head further down my shaft. Callie comes back up to kiss me. While Callie's kissing me, I burst into Emma's mouth. "Shhiitt!" Like the pro she is, Emma laps it all up. When Emma's done cleaning me up, the car comes to a stop.

As the windows wind down, a hotel comes into view. Callie leaves the backseat to around to go to the driver window. I pull up my pants and button them back up. Emma then leaves the car too. "Come on out, sexy," she motions for me to get out of the car. Exiting the car, I see Callie at the driver's window. She grabs Mark's credit card as well as a little black bag from his hand. He says, "Enjoy your night ladies," as he drives off. Callie walks towards the hotel, Emma and I are right behind her. She books a room and takes the keycard from the receptionist.

On the elevator, things get heated again. Callie presses her ass into my front and Emma reaches under my blouse. As Emma pinches my nipple, I become hard again. Callie starts to grind her ass into me. At this point, my cock is twitching. I nearly push Callie out of the elevator. I grab them both the hands as we make our way to Room 304. Callie swipes the keycard and we're in. They unzip each other's dresses and are bare underneath. _They didn't come to play._ I take in the view in front of me. I glance past Emma and drink Callie in. Her dark nipples and caramel skin are a sight to see. They're both beautiful women, though.

I take off my clothes quickly and step towards the women. Callie walks towards me with the black bag in her hands. She places it on the ground next to her. She reaches into it to pull out a wrapper. _It's a condom._ Tearing it open, she pinches it, places it on to the tip of my dick and rolls it onto my length. "Just gotta wrap you up first baby." She spits the magnum wrapper on the floor.

"Get on the bed Emma and open your legs," I instruct the blonde. I guide Callie towards the bed and bend her over. "Callie, fuck her while I fuck you. Use your tongue baby." Callie pulls Emma to her mouth. She arches her back and I get a full view of her ass. _I wasn't an ass girl until right now_. I place the tip of my dick carefully into her warm core. I have no idea how she is this tight with her line of work.

Once she is stretched enough, I start thrusting into her. I groan as I see Callie suck on Emma's clit. My thrusts become harder and harder with each push of my hips. I can hear and feel our skin slam into one another. My balls slam into her ass with my every push. It stings a little but it feels amazing. Callie whimpers, "AHhh Fuck me Arizona!"

We continue like this for about 10 minutes. I feel Callie become wetter. I then reach around to her front to rub her bud. I rub fast and hard, making deliberate circles and vertical motions. "Ari-Ari. Shittt!" She screams grinding into my hand. In exactly a minute I feel her walls squeeze me. Callie must have been doing something right as I hear Emma's breathing become labored. Emma, Callie and I come together.

"Oh, God. Oh, God."

"You're soooo goood."

"Fuck, Callie."

I pull out of Callie after she's ridden out her orgasm. I drag Emma down the bed, towards me. Callie goes to stand behind me, squeezing my breasts. I tease Emma with the tip of my dick. As I'm running it through her folds, "Stop teasing and fuck me, Arizona." Her wish is my command, I push my dick inside of her. I fill her to a hilt and pull out slowly. I do this a couple times, then I start pounding her pussy. I turn my attention to Callie, "Go ride her face, but face me beautiful."

I give her a kiss and she hops on the bed. Callie bucks her hips on Emma's face as I buck my hips into Emma's core. Callie pushes her tongue into my mouth and I suck on it. I get a taste of Emma but I'm now wishing it was Callie. I push into Emma one last time, and she shudders. Callie bites my bottom lip as I pull out of Emma.

Callie continues to gyrate her hips as she bounces on Emma's tongue. I stand there and watch her for a few moments. _That should be my tongue._ I continue watching as she cums. The sight and sounds of Callie cumming is something I could view forever. I walk over to the trash can in the room and roll the condom off.

After I throw the condom out, I take Callie's position. I'm now hovering over Emma's face. I shove my dick in her mouth and she gags on it. She swirls her tongue on it while making a gargling sound. I push into and out of her mouth with roughness. I continue fucking her face as I gesture for Callie to stand just above me on the bed. She parts her legs. I'm met with her glistening cooch. Diving right in. I get her wetness all over my face just as I flick my tongue over her bundle of nerves. Callie grabs my head and pushes it deeper into her pussy. Everything I smell and taste is all her. I swipe my tongue a few times and I soon feel the heartbeat in her core. Her legs start shaking and she falls down on the bed.

I free Emma's mouth of my erection and she starts taking deep breaths. I aim my cock towards Callie and stroke it. In seconds she has a face full of my warm juices. She licks her lips. "Mhmm, you taste great," she hums in appreciation. I remove myself from the bed and thank the girls for their work. _I mean, this is THEIR job._

I leave the girls and go to take a shower. In the middle of my shower, Callie comes in. I turn the water off because it looks as if she's about to say something. I see he eyes trail over my boobs and then down to my dick. _It's as if she's seeing me naked for the first time._ I follow her line of sight and out gazes meet.

"Hey... Mark asked if we were all done here?"

"Yeah, we are. Thanks again?"

"Okay, time's money so we have to get going." She then adds, "You are amazing, in case you didn't already know." Callie walks off to leave the room.

"Callie, wait!" She turns on her heels and looks at me expectantly. "Can I have your number?"

"Of course, Do you want Emma's too?"

"No, no I only want yours." _I only want you._

She smiles in response, " Sure. I'll write it down and leave it on the bed." She then disappears out of the room. Soon after I hear the room door slam shut. She's gone. _Now I know why Mark was pushing me to do this so badly._

I turn the shower back on and resume cleaning my body. My body will become refreshed but tonight may remain in my mind forever.

* * *

 **Reviews are valued and encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I updated the last chapter.**

* * *

*Two Weeks Later*

 _ **AR** : **Hi, I'm finally off today! Wanna meet up? Maybe grab some dinner or something?**_

 ** _CT: Hey. I'll only agree to dinner if you're on the menu._** _That's Callie for you, always the_ _flirt_.

 ** _AR: Can we do it at my house?_**

 ** _CT: Umm I prefer a hotel. Remeber the one from a couple weeks ago?_**

 ** _AR: Sure, meet me at 8. I can't wait to see you._**

Ever since that night, I've been texting Callie non-stop. At first, my attraction to her purely physical but I've gotten to know her a little better over the past weeks. She's smart, funny and incredibly thoughtful. _I still can't believe she actually left her number with me._ And now tonight we have a date? I find it a little weird that she wants to meet up at a hotel, but I'll go anywhere if that means I get to see her. A face to face conversation is a hundred times better than a text convo. I'm anxious as sometimes connections through phone conversations don't give off the same vibe as in-person conversations. Nevertheless, I call up the hotel to book a room.

In the meantime, I set out to relax in my home. I make some popcorn and I go to the theater room. I then turn on the big screen. I'm feeling to watch a romantic movie. I scroll through the 'Romantic Movies' section of Netflix. I chose one of those cheesy movies that have the same plot of as all the other cheesy movies. It beings playing, and I watch on mindlessly.

At around 6 I start to get dressed. I put on boyfriend jeans and a loose fitting white shirt. I add a blazer and black pumps to the outfit. Lastly, I put my hair into a sleek pony to the back of my head. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I head out to my garage. Hopping into my car, I start it and drive off into traffic.

I pull up to the hotel at around 7:45, and in a few minutes, I'm inside the lobby. I ask for my keycard, I let them know that I'm expecting someone named Callie. I just tell them to give her a key card so she can head up. I then make my way to the room. I made sure to get one that's big and expensive enough to have a dining table.

When I get to the room, I take my blazer off and place it on the back of one of the chairs. Taking a seat around the table, I sit and anticipate Callie's arrival.

Soon, I hear the door being pushed, which causes me to look up. Callie makes an appearance. The brunette hair beauty is wearing some thigh high boots, a fitted skirt, and a cropped blouse. She has a messenger bag placed diagonally on her body. _Is she trying to kill me?_ She steps more into the room and places her bag on a hook.

"H-Hi Callie," I get up to greet her, " You look incredible." She chuckles a little at my nervous state.

"As do you Arizona," she says as she walks past the tables a seat on the bed. I turn towards her.

"If we're going to be eating, wouldn't you rather do that on the table?"

She responds to me in the most confused tone, "Eating? Are you talking about oral Arizona?" _Huh?_ I can't muster up to say anything but a "What?"

Callie gets up and walks over to table. She comes to a standing position right next to me. "Did you forget who I am? And what it is that I do?"

"No, I didn't but I asked you to dinner. I thought maybe this was a date?"

She laughs at me, " I don't date Arizona... and I did say that I wanted YOU for dinner so..." My face drops at her statement. Of course, I want to have sex with her again. But in due time. I can't believe she just wants sex from me. Why was she so caring when I complained to her about work then? Why did she keep texting me all this time? Why didn't she make me pay to see her then? I feel cheated.

My hurt feelings quickly turn to anger. I spit at her, " I didn't book an 'appointment' with you through Mark, Callie. I'm not one of your clients. I asked you here to dinner damn it!" She shoots me a look as she pushes off to head for the door.I catch her feet just in time. I grab her thigh to keep her in place. The look on her face tells me she's mad now too.

"Fuck off Arizona, let me go! Maybe I can still make it to one of my appointments," she screams at me, adding finger quotes to word 'appointment.'

I give her my best apologetic face as I look up at her. Callie, please...Can we just sit and talk then?" She doesn't buy it though. Callie responds, "I don't want to talk. I came here for a fuck, not to sit and hear your problems. Either we fuck or I leave, it's that simple." _Wow. This isn't the Callie I've spent the last two weeks of my life texting._ I want her to stay though, I need her to stay. _I guess I have to have sex with her then._

"Okay... we can umm, you know. But I don't have any condoms," I reply weakly as I let go of her toned thigh. Callie reaches down and cups my face. She forces me to look at her. Smiling at me she says, "Don't worry baby I've got that part." Her lips press into mine. I reciprocate the kiss, dragging my tongue across her lower lip. She opens her mouth a little and I push my tongue in. Callie bites down on my tongue and I groan a little. She sucks on it softly, which soothes the pain.

I feel my member tic a little. As the kissing goes on, I become rock hard. There's now a lump in my jeans the size fo a small tent. Callie pulls away from my lips as she notices it. She proceeds to say, "And to think you didn't call me over here for sex." She moves to go on her knees.

She undoes my jeans and reaches inside my underwear. _I don't know why but I don't want her to do that. I mean I do, but she doesn't have to. She shouldn't have to._

"You-You don't have to do that," I interrupt her as she goes to pull my dick out.

Callie removes her hand. She tilts her head while looking up at me. She asks,"You don't want to watch me suck your dick baby? You don't want to claim my mouth as you come in it?" Now, how is ANYONE supposed to say no to that? _I can't deny her._ I give her a slight nod and she pulls my member free of its retrains.

She uses her hand to hold my dick up as she dips her head to my balls. She sucks my nuts into my mouth and squeezes them with the closing of her jaw. _FUCK._ I inhale deeply as I watch her do this a second time. She picks her head up and sucks the tip of my dick inside her mouth. She looks up at me as she starts bobbing her head while massaging my shaft with her hand. She moves her head and hands up and down my dick simultaneously. I'm pretty sure her only view right now is of my scrunched up face. If this were any other woman, I'd probably push deeper down her throat, but this is Callie. _And for some reason, I don't want to hurt her, not in the slightest._

I look on for a few more moments as I feel tension building deep inside me. I feel it coming on, literally. "I'm about to cum Callie, so if you wanna stoopp.."

She removes her mouth and cheers me on, "Come for me Arizona. Come on!" She's now stroking me with her hand. I jump to my feet as I orgasm into her hand.

I close my eyes shouting,"Ahhhhh! Shit!" as Callie still is stroking me. In a few seconds when I'm done cumming, I flop back down in my seat. She licks her hand first, then Callie's tongue goes to work as she takes in what I've just spewed out.

She's now standing, just when she goes to her bag. If I remember correctly from last time, this is where she goes to get the condom. She comes back with another wrapper. She pulls down my jeans and boxers together with some assistance from me. She opens the packet and places the rubber on me. I go to stand but she pushes me back down with her hands on my hips.

"You've pissed me off Arizona, I'm the one doing the fucking tonight." _That's the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me._ She lifts my shirt over my head and tosses it. She unhooks my bra and tosses that too. She sucks a nipple into her mouth while she pinches the other. I arch my back into her. _This feels so good._ She reciprocates the same actions on my other breast as she pinches the nipple that her mouth was just on.

If I wasn't hard before, I'm definitely standing tall now. Callie undresses as she gives me a bit of a striptease, but she keeps her boots on. She's so fucking sexy.

Callie finally swings a leg over me and then adds the other. She's now standing as her pussy comes into contact with the tip of my dick. Callie slowly slides her slickness down my shaft, her ass hitting my balls. She leans into the crook of my neck. The brunette starts a bouncing movement on my lap. She goes at a snail's pace as she goes up and down my shaft. I can feel her get even wetter. She picks up the pace and now our bodies collide to make a squishing noise.

Callie holds on to either side of the chair as she starts to go even faster. _She's literally fucking herself with my cock._

Something comes over me and I lift her ass a little and pound into her pussy. There is little friction because at this point she's dripping. I slide easily in an out of her. Her walls tighten but I don't stop. I keep pushing my dick deep inside of her.

"OH, MY GOD!"

I slow my movements as she finishes coming. She plops down with my dick still in her. She puts her head on my shoulder. After a few moments, she gets up. I now see that the condom is filled with cum. Between my pounding and her screaming, I must not have felt myself cum. How is this even possible?

Callie busies herself in the bathroom I get up to dispose of the condom. I also decide to get dressed. Afterward, I jump up on the bed and wait for her to come back into my space.

When she comes back out she's fully dressed as her hair is disheveled. It could be just me but she looks just as good as when she walked in here. Callie walks over to the hook on the wall and grabs her bag.

Then, she comes over to me and presses her lips to my cheek, " I'm sorry about earlier, thank you for tonight. I'll text you." With that, she heads for this door. This time I just let her, I don't have the energy to argue with her. I'm exhausted.

The girl that sends me those sweet text messages isn't the one that showed up to my hotel room. Though she's just as hot. I don't know what to do. I just don't think I simply forget about her. I need a friend, I need some advice. For the second time since I met her, Callie has left me alone. Granted the first time around I was totally into the situation, I was drunk so yeah I was fine being left. It was only a hook-up. Right now, I just feel used. I'm not this person.

* * *

 **I'm trying here. Reviews, suggestions, and requests are all valued and encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, so you had a threesome with two prostitutes and exchanged numbers with one of them. You texted her for a couple of weeks and started to like her. Then you met up with her only to have sex again but she won't give you the time of day?" April asks, a little too loudly I might add.

I called up April to ask for some advice. She's at home and I'm still in the hotel room that Callie left me in. _I really hope her husband didn't hear her._ April's my paralegal but also my best friend. We tell each other everything but she can be a little judgmental sometimes. Due to that fact, I often wait until I have a full story to tell her what's happening in my life. I'm usually in control of everything around me so I rarely come to her for advice. However, right now, I'm at a loss. _Calliope Torres is a conundrum._

 _"_ Yes, April that's exactly what I said. Could you please lower your voice or at least leave your bedroom." I hear some shuffling in the background so I assume she decided to do the latter of my requests.

After a few seconds, April asks " So did you pay her the second time around?"

I quickly respond, "No." April then adds, "Did Mark extend the celebration to a forever deal? Like do you get to sleep with his prostitutes whenever you'd like?" That earns an eye roll from me. "First, off don't call her that. Secondly, no, he did not."

"I'm sorry Z but then why didn't she ask for money? Why didn't she have you book your meeting with Mark?" _Those are great questions._ My only response is to tell her that I don't know. I went on to ask her what she thinks I should do. She tells me to ask Mark to set up a meeting with Callie, but pay her this time. I end the call with April and I send Mark a text message. I ask him how much a night with her would be. In true 'Love Doctor' fashion, he responds,

 ** _MS: You're hooked huh?_**

I ignore his comment and ask about the price again. Mark tells me it's about $4,000 a night. _Whoa, that's uber expensive._ He reminds me that she's one of his top ladies so her time is very pricey. _Ugh, he's practically telling me how in demand she is._ I shake my head at the mental imagery of her spending the night with the rich men and women who can afford to meet up with her. I offer him double the money on the condition he doesn't tell her it's me. I pick a different hotel location to add to my plan.

*Next Day*

I park my car and exit it, as I arrive at work. Making my way inside my firm, I see April. We greet each other as we walk side by side into the building. I go on to inform her of my plans for the night with Callie. She cosigns my idea and wishes me good luck. In a few steps, she's quickly at her desk. I then continue the journey to my own desk. Ever since I got Mark off his charges, a lot of other pimps have requested my services. I refuse to represent them because the situation with Callie has left a bad taste in my mouth. _But really, she tastes delicious._

The only client I have to tend to is Ms. Keller, a woman who killed her rapist. This would be a clear self-defense case but she only killed him a few months ago but he raped her nearly 3 years back. I'm choosing to plead not guilty by reason of insanity. That bastard viciously attacked her which caused her downward spiral. I'll soon have her evaluated by a mental health professional to strengthen my case.

I sit down for about four straight hours, writing my opening statements. I'm intellectually exhausted. I've used everything I was thought in law school. I spend another hour revising and re-reading my writings. Once I'm satisfied, I leave for a lunch break. I decide to go to a salad bar nearby. After lunch, I go back to work and once again, go over the opening statements. I find little to no mistakes, so I move on to write questions for the cross-examination. I spend another four hours at work before I decide to leave for the day. I left the work I did today with Deluca, or should I say, Andrew. He's the best at preparing the paperwork for a case.

When I arrive home, I realize it's almost time for me to head to the hotel to see Callie. I don't even take a shower change my clothes. Within a couple minutes of being home, I head back out the door. I hop into a cab and give the driver the name of the hotel. Hopping out the car, I take a huge puff of air. It inflates my lungs then I blow it back out. _Okay, here we go._

Apparently, Callie is already here. The receptionist just sends me on my way. Opening the door, I see a scantily clad Callie on the bed. The brunette is in a red lingerie attire. She sits there in an almost see-through body suit. Her nipples are poking through the bra(if you can call it that), and her ass cheeks seem to be barely covered. The image in front of me gets me a bit excited. Though I soon remember, _She was expecting someone else._

I walk fully into the room to see her a log trench coat placed on the loveseat in the room. I assume that's what she was wearing over her 'outfit. I clear my throat to make my presence known and she turns to look at me. It takes her a minute to say anything.

She soon voices out, "Ar-Arizona?" Stepping closer inside, I give her a simple," yes. "

Looking up at me she adds, "Why would you pay for a night with me? You have my number." She treats me just as she would any other client so I should just treat her as any other hooker. I'll pay her for her time. Responding to her inquiries I say, " Well if all we're going to do is have sex, I might as well pay for it. You usually get paid for your time so..."

She shoots me a look but I give one back to her. "I don't want your money Arizona. You can keep all $8,000 of it," she says in a harsh tone. This helps nothing. I'm still as confused as I was last night. I came for her for answers though, so I'll get them.

I spit back at her, "Then what do you want Callie? You treat our meeting up like you would your clients, so take the money." She rises to her feet and pushes off. _Oh, no she's probably about to leave._ My voice becomes louder than I intended when I say, " No, you don't get to leave I paid for it this time around." She turns to look back at me and the look on her face completely breaks my heart. She looks as if she's about to burst into tears. I move towards her once again I step in front of her. Her gaze is currently on the floor, so I use my fingers to raise her head.

My voice is softer now when I say, "Callie, I'm sorry. I just- Why don't you want the money?" She finally looks at my face. She weakly replies, "You're not just a client, not to me at least." Tears are now freely flowing out of her one soulful eyes. _If the way she looked at me earlier tonight breaks my heart, this completely shatters it._ I pull her body into mine and hold her. I allow her to let it all out. My shirt is now soaked but I couldn't care less. After a few moments, she picks her head up. I untangle us to give her some space.

" I don't know that you want from me Arizona. "

"Yes, yes you do Cal. I want for you to give me a chance. Maybe we can start with dinner. Dinner at my place. "

A soft speaking Callie responds, "I can't give you that."

I throw her a quizzical look, " Why, why can't you give me that? Is it Mark?" This causes her to shake her head adamantly. "No, Mark is great. Society may not think that but he cares about us. He never pressures us into doing anything."

"Okay, so what is it?" I stare at her as I await her response. _There's got to be a reason for all this._ Callie takes a deep breathe then goes sit back on the pipes up again, " The last time I dated a client, it didn't go well. At first, he was super 'okay' with dating a prostitute. But, eventually, he became controlling to a point where he got jealous if I left to go to the supermarket. I can't, I won't do that again."

I go to sit next to her. "I'm not him. I understand we met while you were umm.. working, but I'm not a client. I never really was. Please just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm different. I like you, I like you a lot Callie."

She scoffs. "You only know what I'm like in bed. You aslo what Emma is like in bed, so do you like her now too."

"That's not true. During the past two weeks, I've gotten to know how kind you are. You're even a little funny behind the flirtatiousness. And I'm going to say this just once." I place my hand on hers as I finish my sentence, "I only want you."

Callie responds, "I ah, I like you too Arizona, it's the only reason I won't take your money. I'm just so scared and I was sure you wouldn't want anything but sex with me."

"Well, you are as gorgeous as you are wrong, and I happen to think you are reallllyyy gorgeous." This earns a giggle from her. _Even with a tear-stained face, she's beautiful._

"Okay. I'll have dinner with you." _Did she say what I think she said?_ I have to ask her for clarification, I could have totally made this up. "Yea?" The brunette gives me a nod and a smile. I do a slight fist pump into the air as I get confirmation that Calliope Torres just agreed to go on a date with me.

We spend the rest of the night talking, really getting to know each other. Callie suggested I get my money back since she didn't perform any extraneous tasks tonight, but I insisted for her to keep it or at least give it to Mark as a thank-you. She said she liked the idea of thanking Mark. It's almost midnight when we decide to leave the hotel. This time, we leave together. We agreed that next week Thursday works perfectly for the both of us. Callie and I part ways as we get into different cabs. I just realized that I spent the entire night with her being almost naked, but we didn't have sex. This is progress.

* * *

 **Reviews are valued and encouraged. Shall I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AlwaysBeenNicole- I haven't thought that far yet. I guess you'll have to just wait and see, but I'll be interesting I hope.**

 **Thanks for reviewing you guys!**

* * *

Callie's POV

I have a date tonight. It sounds ridiculous but it's true. Like an actual dinner date. Never in a million years would I ever think I'd date another client. Uh, excuse me, I mean someone I've already slept with. I don't just have a date with just anybody, I have a date with Arizona Robbins. I think I've liked her since the day I met her. I thought she was a stunning woman. I still think that. It surprised me that she had a little extra something in her pants. Well, honestly, it's not little at all. She's one of the biggest I've seen. _And that says something._ I was surprised but it didn't bother me. Nope, not one bit. The blonde was a little shy in the beginning, but when we got to the hotel room, she took charge. She commanded Emma and me to do just want she wanted. _It was so fucking hot._ Usually, I'm in control in the bedroom. I never lay down and 'take it.' For Arizona, I did and I'd do it again. I never thought she'd ever look at me in that way. For sex, yeah, but nothing more. I mean she's a lawyer for crying out loud. Being a prostitute isn't exactly legal so...

I honestly thought I messed things up beyond repair with her. I kind of forced myself on her. Still, she pursued me. She paid $8,000 just to talk to me. People have paid close to that amount to meet up with me, but never for conversation. She didn't have to do anything to impress me, but she did. _Did I already say how much I like her?_

Tonight, we're having dinner at her place. The only people that know are Mark and Emma. The other girls have loose lips, and they are NOT about to sink my ship. They may share the information with someone and I'm not sure Arizona wants that us to be public. Do I want us to be public? I don't know. I do know that I'm excited though.

The night I agreed to a date with her, we talked a lot. I now know plenty of things about her. Arizona is 27, not that much older than I am, at 22. She's pretty young for being such a successful lawyer, but she graduated college a full two years early. I knew she was a hard worker, but damn. Her work ethic is attractive. _I didn't even go to college._

We spoke about our families. She has a brother, Tim. He's currently deployed so she misses him. Her father is also a veteran while her mom is more a housewife. Arizona was born in Missouri but she grew up here. _I'm now realizing that her parents must live here then, Oh_ wow. In turn, I told her about my family too. I have an older sister whom I no longer speak to. Truthfully I don't speak to any of my family members, but I chose to omit that fact. Instead, I tell her my full name

She revealed that she's well aware of my full name. She was Mark's lawyer so it was her job to know everything about all his girls. Ever since that night, she's been calling me by my first name via call and text. I usually don't like it but I like the way it sounds rolling off her tongue.

We also voiced concerns about dating. Well, more like conditions that have to be met in order for us to date. Mine was that she allows me to continue working. I know it'll be hard but she agrees to try her best. Her condition was that we don't have sex until we get more serious. She also made me the one who decides if and when we get serious. The ball is completely in my court.

We haven't talked much today. I figure Arizona's busy trying to get everything perfect. She doesn't need to, but that's the kind of person she is. I'm going to try to make everything perfect too. I'll bring the wine. I even bought a new dress so I would look more respectable. A fitted dress that hits below the knees doesn't scream prostitute. That's what I'm going for.

Later On That Day...

I give myself a once over before I exit my home. I re-read Arizona's address as I order an Uber. The driver notices that I'm all dressed up and asked: "What's the occasion?" See most days, I hate talkative drivers but tonight I want to talk. I want to share. I tell him I have a hot date. He laughs a little and wishes me good luck.

I'm standing outside Arizona's home, or should I say mansion. It's huge! Nothing like my own house. I suddenly feel intimidated to even knock on her front door. To calm my anxiety I decide to send her a text instead. She doesn't reply, instead, she opens the door. I'm standing about 10 feet from her house so she literally has to come get me. I don't even know what that was about. My feet just betrayed me. I really hope none of her neighbors saw me. _Ugh, who am I kidding no one saw me! Her house covers an entire block._

Turning my attention to my date, I finally get a good look at what she's wearing. Her white shirt has a plunging neckline and her pants are hugging her ass. Her girls are on full display. _No sex right?_ I give her the bottle of wine and she leaves me for a minute to put in her wine cooler. She tells me she has a cellar in her basement. She uses it to entertain friends and sometimes her clientele. I feel stupid, I brought something she doesn't even need. Wait, she just said something.

"Huh?" I say coming out of deep thought.

"I said, I really like your dress." _Score! At least I got one thing right tonight._

I reply, "Good, that's what I was going for. You know, respectable." Arizona sighs in response, "You don't have to try to be anything Callie. I already respect you. I'd like the dress even it was barely covering your thighs. I like the girl in the dress." She has this way of reassuring me that makes me feel so comfortable around her. She reads as an intimidating person, but when she talks to me, she's just Arizona. Not the hotshot lawyer who lives in this mansion of a house. She's j _ust Arizona._

Interlocking our fingers, Arizona pulls me into her dining area. As we get closer I hear what sounds like classical music being played. We're now at the entrance of the dining room. Stepping in, I see a dark wooden table that sprawls across the room. It tufted cream chairs on all sides of it. There's a crystal chandelier hanging over the center of the table. Arizona has the table set for two. _And yup, that's definitely classical music coming from a record player._

"You have a lovely home Arizona," I truthfully comment. The blonde pops her dimples at me. She offers me a seat across from her own. She then strolls over to the kitchen and comes back pushing cart with a basting cover on top.

"I had a chef come over like fifteen minutes before you came to drop some food off. She also left some dessert for later" Arizona lifts the covers to reveal two gourmet entrees. When she places the food on the table, I see that it's lamb chops. SHe leaves again to go get the bottle of wine I brought. She pours us some and we proceed to eat. I finish first so I sit back and watch her. The woman across from me lets out small scattered moans as she finishes her food. _I could hop over this table right now!_ I need a distraction.

"So, How was your day Arizona?" She shrugs and says, "Uneventful, I was just preparing for your arrival really. I had no idea what you liked, and I wasn't going to ask you. I'd much rather you be surprised. How was your day Calliope?" There goes that word.

" I um- it was fine. I'm not sure you'd want to hear about it."

She wiggles her index finger at me, "Nope, I would Callie. Maybe not in detail but how WAS your day?"

"Alright, it was good. Damn, your non-judgemental attitude is refreshing. The only people I talk to about my job are the other girls."

Arizona replies, "Judgement isn't something I cast on people regularly. I'm a girl with a penis, so I'm forced to be open-minded," _Oh I know all about that. It's a beautiful appendage. "_ I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, technically I met you through your job, so I'm a little grateful that you do what you do."

"Yeah, I get that but still, it can't be great hearing about the person you like having sex with other people."

" I mean it's not. That's the honest truth. That being said, I don't own you. I don't own your body." Her words stick with me, _I don't own you, I don't own your body._ Progressive isn't even the word to describe her. She's just an awesome human. I can't even voice the way her words make me feel. It's too much, it's too intense. I divert the conversation instead.

"Okay. Sooo... You decided that I would like classical music?" I lean in closer while smirking at her.

"Oh, you don't? I can always turn it off." I nod in response. She gets up to lift the needle on the record player then turn it off.

"Do you have a speaker anywhere here?" She points me in the direction of her in-home sound system. I connect my phone via blue tooth and hit play.

Ooohe  
Ooohe  
Ooohe  
 _Makeba, Makeba, ma qué bella_  
 _Can I get_ a ooohe  
 _Makeba makes my body dance for you_  
Ooohe  
 _Makeba, Makeba, ma qué bella_  
 _Can I get_ a ooohe

I kick my heels off and start dancing immediately. "Ooohe!" I strut over to Arizona to get her up and dancing too. She gets up but isn't dancing. I do a little shimmy towards her and she does one back to me. It Worked! Push my hips back into her front a couple of times. The blonde wiggles her body into me. We keep up our movements for the whole song. Directly after the song ends, Arizona sits down. This causes a pout to form on my lips, I could have danced all night. I go over to her seat to stand next to her.

Arizona looks up at me and moves her face to my own, "No pouting," she complains while pressing her lips against mine. I just beam at her.

* * *

 **I can't believe I typed out the words, "beautiful appendage." Anyways, reviews are valued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You for reviewing! The song from the last chapter is Makeba by Jain.**

* * *

Callie's POV

I've been off my game lately. Pause, no my clients have. I've had two appointments in the last couple of days and none of them caused me to finish. By finish, I mean you know, come. Not to be vulgar, but I come pretty easily. Although, lately I've been faking it. The clients have done nothing wrong, they did all the things that should lead to a release. It just didn't happen. _Maybe it's that they aren't the RIGHT_ person. Well, I have another today so maybe the third time will be the charm? Oh, I hope so. I'm at Mark's right now and we are discussing new prices for the girls. They've gained experience and learned new skills. With that comes more money. I don't have the same amount of experience some of the other girls have, but I definitely have better skills. It's why I'm paid more!

Mark comes back into the back room, "Hey Cal, you got a good number yet?" I throw him a thumbs up. I then say," Yup. Newer girls like Jane should get a $1000 increase, while the older girls should get twice that." Mark nods his head in agreement.

Mark follows up with a new question, "So are you ready for your meet up today?" I scrunch my face up in response. He carries on, "Do you not want to do it? You know you don't have to..."

"Nah it's just the last two were anticlimactic, literally," I made sure to emphasize the last word. Mark wiggles his brows at me, "You know what you're missing? Some Arizona loving!" Mark, that's not happening. Not until we're 'serious' at least. Eye roll. Speaking of Arizona, our date was amazing. The food was to die for. She was such a lady. We even danced a little. All in all, it was fun. Like the most fun ever. I really like hanging out with her.

"Nope, we aren't having sex so I neeeed for this appointment to be good," I cross my fingers with my plea to the universe as I end my sentence. Mark and I talk a bit more about the girls and how he'll work out their payments to him. He also offered me some tips to help me out later on in the evening. Mark gives me a ride home to get ready.

Now home, I head straight for the shower. Once out of the shower, I quickly get dressed. I opt for a leather shirt with stockings under it. For a top, I have on an oversized sweatshirt. To complete the outfit I throw on some black booties. I then call a cab.

 _On to my next appointmen_ t. Instead of it being at night, it's in the day. I prefer later meetings to day meetings. The night time is just sexier. Anyways, this may be the one. I'm meeting up with a restauranteur in about an hour. She asked to be anonymous, but she gave her profession. It's important to Mark that his money comes about in a legal way. No drug dealers, no gang members. No dirty money. It's his way of keeping us safe. All I know is she paid big bucks to see me. Hopefully, her performance matches up to her payment. _Big money, Big orgasms?_

The cab driver pulls up outside of the Airbnb, where I am to meet my next client. She chose a quaint little townhouse. I exit the car and walk to the door. I go ahead and knock to announce my arrival. She greets me with a smile, "Hi, you look really nice this evening." I offer her a smile back. She welcomes me in and I step past her.

She goes to offer me a drink and I oblige. I'm not one to turn down wine, or any drink really. I take a couple sips of my drink. She's just staring at me.

Making the first move, I suggest to her that we go into the bedroom. She leads the way and I'm right behind her. She sits on the bed and gestures for me to join her. Before doing as she asks, I take my skirt off. Then goes my stockings. I walk to her with my arms in the air and she helps me to take my sweatshirt on. Now standing in my underwear, I finally walk over to the bed. I sink into a spot next to her. She leans into me and her lips meet my neck. She continues her descent to my breasts. Once her lips settle on my boob, she reaches around to pull my bra off. I let her continue putting her lips all over my body. She eventually takes my panties off too.

Once I'm fully naked, I push her down into the bed, I straddle her. With her hands down on the bed, I put my lips next to her ear. "Keep them there."

*That Night*

 ** _CT: Hey are you up for a late movie?_**

I send off a text to Arizona as I'm getting dressed. The restauranteur was pretty good in bed. The only thing is, the third time wasn't the charm. I got all hot and bothered to end up not climaxing. I even let her have control for some time, but it didn't work. I think I was just distracted. I have an idea, who is the cause of my same person that has caused me not to be able to finish. _It's Arizona._ Mark was right, I have to see her. She might just do the trick. I await her response so I can know where I'm going next.

 _ **AR: Sure! What did you have in mind?**_

 _ **CT: The movie theater on Parker Av works for you?**_

 ** _AR: Yeah, meet you there in 30._**

Yes! I get to see her tonight. I say my goodbyes to the restauranteur. She thanked me 'for such a good time,' and says she hopes to see me again. _Don't they all._ I leave her in the bedroom as I make my way outside. The cab I called earlier arrived just in time. I hop in and we're off.

I get to the theater before Arizona does so I take the liberty of buying our tickets. The cashier asks me to pick our seats. I pick ones that are conveniently in the back of the theater. There's an incline so I assume the back is very private. I choose to buy tickets for Ready Player One. I didn't really care what we see, I'm only interested in seeing her.

 ** _AR: I've got our tickets, just come up to the 2nd floor._**

I make my way up to the concession stand. I get up some popcorn and sodas. Just as I go to fill up the soda cups Arizona arrives. She has her hair down and in waves, and it blows in a headwind as she skips up to me.

I put down everything to greet her with a kiss on the cheek, " Hey pretty lady." She turns her face to kiss my lips instead. "Hi beautiful," she responded while laughing at her playful behavior. I hand her popcorn to go fill up our cups. "What drink do you want?" The blonde instructs me to get her a sprite, and so I do.

We go into the theater with our food in hand. I'm holding the popcorn and my soda whereas Arizona's holding just her are already commercials playing on the screen. Arizona promptly finds our seats and we drop down into them. She's to the left of me. _Thank God the seats around us are empty_. Simultaneously, we put our cups into the cupholders. I place the popcorn in the seats next to us.

"Arizona," I breathe out which causes her to look at me. I push my body forward to meet her lips. I put on her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. I slip my tongue into her mouth and our tongues collide. Slick pink muscle rubbing on slick pink muscle causes Arizona to moan into my mouth. This spurs me on. I press my lips to the skin around her mouth and down to her neck. I lick along her throat and latch on to her pulse point. I pull the skin there hard. Her breathing gets a little labored.

As the commercial changed I get even bolder. I slide my hands to her crotch. I put my hand over her member and squeeze it. Arizona's hips push a little further into my hand. I continue a massaging motion as she pulls my face to meet hers. Arizona presses her lips to mine. I add a little more pressure as I rub my hand over her crotch. Arizona bites my bottom lips as she's now become hard.

A low "Mhmm," was all I could get out as she sicks her teeth deeper into my bottom lip. I bring my right hand over to her front. Unzipping her pants, I pull her boner free. I slowly run my hands from the tip of her dick down to her balls and back up. This makes her let go of my lip as she lets out a stifled groan. I slide my hand along her shaft a second time. As I'm about to do the action a third time, Arizona puts her hand over mine. "Callie, stop," she commands.

I lift my gaze from her crotch and to her face. She's not only telling me to stop vocally but through pleading eyes. I cease all movement. Her dick slips out of my hand and shoots out her lap. She's still painfully erect. She unbuttons her pants and pulls her boxers down a little. Arizona slips her member back into her underwear. She's trying her best to get it to stick to her thigh. I assume she's trying to hide her bulge. _What a hard task that will be._

The blonde jumps to her feet and grab the popcorn out of the seat next to me. She looks back at me, " I can't believe you did this again."

I go to respond, "Ari-" but I don't get to finish my sentence because she runs out of the theater. I stand and take off in her direction.

When I reach the lobby area, I can see she's walking fast. She's holding the bucket of popcorn low over her front. I guess she's still trying to hide her bulge. My eyes fall to the floor. _I feel like shit._ I just wanted to start the foreplay for later maybe. I know if I just headed to her house and came on to her, she'd turn me down. So, instead, I wanted to tease her a little in public and then head to her home to finish. Boy, do I need some kind of a release. Thanks to me, now Arizona does too.

By the time I start running towards her again, she's gone. I have no idea where she went. We didn't even get to watch the movie. I'm _the fucking worst._

* * *

 **Filler chapter... Reviews are valued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona's POV

Calliope and I were making strides towards a relationship. That's the end goal, but she just took a lot of steps backward. About three days ago she came on to me. We almost had sex. It took everything in me to leave the movie theater. It was also physically painful. I was so backed up. Mind you, I have a theater of my own but I went to a public one. I went there for Calliope. I guess that was her plan all along. It would be fine in any other dating situation but not ours. The one thing I requested of her was for us not to have sex. Sex would complicate things further than they are already complicated. It would cloud our judgment. She's already accused me of only wanting her for sex, so I didn't want to prove her point Callie doesn't have a lack of sex in her life, I figured she'd be okay with not having sex with me. Apparently, she still isn't satisfied. _If she can't even be satiated within her job can she ever be satisfied with just me?_

I'm terrified of our upcoming conversation today. I just know she is going to end things with me. In the past few days, we haven't talked much. She's just left voicemails and text messages telling me how sorry she is. In response, I told her I need some space. I need some time to think. Maybe it was dumb of me for wanting to date a prostitute. _She's not just a prostitute though._ She's Calliope. I want nothing more than to make her mine. I just have no clue how to do so. I've tried. Lord knows I have tried, but look where we are now.

I want to get some work done before my lunch break. But I have been distracted all day, with Calliope on the brain. We've made it about halfway through the Ms. Keller case. There have been a few calls today from prospective clients too. I believe Deluca took them all on. Well, for today it'll be his job to start the paperwork because I'm about to leave. It makes no sense to sit here any longer if I can't focus. I exit my office and set out to meet up with Callie. I leave a bit earlier so I send her a text message saying just that.

My car rolls up outside the park about 15 minutes later. I drive around a little while longer to find a parking spot. Once I do, I walk up to where Callie said she would be. _Of course, it's a track._ I find a nearby bench and wait for her to make an appearance. About a minute later I see her making her way around the track. She's all sweaty. Her hair is thrown up into a messy bun. She's wearing workout leggings, a sports bra running shoes. I stare at her as I see a drop of sweat come from her cheek to her chin then down her breasts. I'm not even drinking anything but I swallow hard. I can't think like this right now.

When she's close enough to me, I yell out her name, "Calliope!" The brunette turns her attention to me and speeds. She sprints over to me. I'm surprised she hasn't run into the bench. Her full face comes into view. She's not wearing any makeup, her face is a bit flushed. However, if you ask me, she'd never looked more attractive than right now.

"Hey," she simply says while she takes a seat next to me. I lift my head in acknowledgment of her presence.

Callie continues, "Thanks for coming. I know you probably didn't want to." That's where she's wrong. Still, I let her go on talking anyway. " I've done a lot of self-reflection over the last couple of days. Firstly, I want to apologize again. Not just for the movie theater, but for everything. You've been so caring and understanding. You don't deserve the hurt I've caused you." She inhales and exhales, " I want you to know that I plan on quitting. I've even talked to Mark about it. I got into that line of work because I enjoyed it. I was always sexually adventurous. I met Mark and he asked me to join him. Little convincing was necessary, I agreed. Up until now, it's been fun. It's no longer fun Arizona. "

"What are you really saying Calliope?" I question. I need her to be clear.

"I'm leaving because of you Arizona. And before you object, let me finish. When you left me that night at the theater, I felt horrible. It was absolutely the worst feeling. I don't want to lose you, I want to build on what we have. In order to do that I'll need to quit."

"I know you said no objection but, you should only leave on your own accord. Not because of me. I just want you to do what makes you happy."

"That's the thing, I'm no longer happy. Even prior to the incident at the theater, I wasn't happy. I wasn't being satisfied anymore. I just couldn't get there. I think I was distracted. I was distracted by you." _That makes two of us_

"You only invited me out because you wanted to 'release?' I say accusingly and Callie looks away from me. Her eyes fall to her feet.

Staring to the ground she says, "At the time, I thought that was the only reason, I had an earlier appointment but she didn't do it for me." _What the fuck?_

I stand to put some distance between us. I cannot believe her right now. " Y-You had sex with someone before you came to see me? Did you use your mouth on her? Becuase you kissed me, Callie. You had your fucking hands on me." My hands are on my hips. I want to scream but we are in public so I keep it down.

"Now Arizona, you didn't have a problem with that when WE had a threesome with Emma," she blatantly states. _These are two different situations._

"A threesome that I was a willing participant in. I didn't ask to swap body fluids with one of your clients via your mouth and hands," I say as my head tilts back and I slap my hand on my forehead. The brunette throws her hands up defensively, "I get it, you're right."

I try to relax as I reply, "Alright, what's done is done. But I think you should still apologize for that too. If not, there's no point in this conversation." She swings her again in my direction and she looks up at me.

Callie takes my hand, "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, I'm so very sorry for doing that to you. My job, soon ex-job, shouldn't interfere with our time. Will you please allow me to make it up to you?" I turn my face up as if I'm thinking about it. I even giver her a pondering, "hmmm." Really, there is no thinking about it. Without a doubt, I would allow her to be in my life if she chooses to be.

"Sure. What do you plan on doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Callie smirks at me. _Yes, yes I would._ Right when I'm about to answer, my phone rings and it's April calling. I suspect it's about me being needed at the office. I decline the call and decide to head back instead. Callie has a curious look on her face. I know it's about the call but I also know she won't ask me.

" It was April, I'm pretty sure I'm needed back at work." The brunette mouths an 'okay,' as she is about to head back to the track. As she walks off, I hold on to her hand, which stops her forward motion. I walk up to face her. Like really face her. Our faces are inches apart when say, "Communicate, I need for you to communicate Callie." She nods her head affirmatively, " I know, from now on. I swear I will." The conversation stops and we stare into each other's eyes for a moment longer. Her deep brown eyes ooze honestly and sincerity _. That's all I wanted._ I break the eye contact and place a chaste kiss on her lips. With that, I'm off.

Now back at my car I hear my phone go off again. _Damn it April, I'm coming._ I pull my cell out of my pocket to give her an answer this time around. To my surprise, it's not her.

 _ **CT: If I wasn't clear earlier... You hold the key to my orgasms. It's you, babe.**_

* * *

 **That last line had me singing Camilla Cabello's song, Never Be the Same.**


	7. Chapter 7

*A couple days later*

Callie's POV

I'm outside Arizona's house with a basket of goodies in hand. I was going to invite her back to the movies for a do-over date. I just want to write my wrongs where the blonde is concerned. I ran the idea by her and she turned me down. This was over the phone so when she told me no, I became dead silent. She just started laughing on the other line. I was so confused. Arizona then went on to inform me that she has an in home theater. _Of course, she does!_ So, instead of going to a public theater, I'm here. I'm at her front door with popcorn, milk duds, sour patch kids, nachos to go and ready-made pretzel dough. These are essentials for a movie date.

I hold the door knocker on her front door and bang it against the door a couple times. Out comes a pretty blonde woman. Otherwise known as my movie date. "Hey..." My eyes make their way down her body, "nice outfit." She's wearing grey sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt. I guess she really planned for a relaxing evening. I could say the same for myself, as I'm wearing flared knit pants, a white tube top with a simple jacket over it. I'll be honest and say I wore these pants because they show off my ass.

"Shut up, you look quite causal yourself," She steps aside to let me in. I remember where her kitchen is, so I make my way there. I place the basket on the counter. I can feel her standing close to so I turn around, "So, I bought these for tonight. I hope you like at least some of the things here." She comes in closer and unwraps the basket. She makes quick work of removing the plastic wrapping. She pulls out a box of popcorn and the nachos, "We only need these for right now, thanks." She places a kiss on my cheek. I put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. She takes the rest of the items out of the basket and puts them away. She looks over to me, "Maybe we can eat these, the next time you come over?" I give her a small grin. _I'll take her up on that invitation._

When she's done with that, we go to sit on the stools in front of the kitchen island. The kernels are happily popping in the heat of the microwave oven. She says, "We haven't talked much about your plans in regards to a new job, what are you interested in?" This woman doesn't waste time. I don't even have an answer to that question. I'm still working if you know what I mean. I plan on leaving soon though. Like I've told her, it's no fun. Once I have a set plan for a different career, I'm gone. I shrug in response, "I don't know maybe I'll become a sex therapist or something?" I haven't given the idea serious thought but it's the logical career choice. I'm good at sex.

Arizona responds,"I don't think you're serious, but that makes a lot of sense to me. If that's what you want you should totally do it." _Shit, maybe I will._ The microwave stops and I hop off of the stool. I go to remove the bag from the microwave. "Where do you store your bowls?" She points to a cupboard behind me. I grab a bowl and pour the popcorn into it. Arizona gets up. She comes over to pick up two packs of nachos. She looks to me, "Are you ready?" She moves off from the kitchen. I follow behind her as we pass several rooms and a walk through a long hallway. Arizona then pipes up, "Well, we're here." We have arrived indeed. This room is insane. There's a big screen tv that rivals that of any AMC theater. There are about a dozen recliner seats. We walk over to the middle of the room. We place the items in seats next to us. As we sit, Arizona sucks her teeth. She rises to her feet once again. _What?_ Before I can comment she exits the room.

In a few moments, I see her with two cups and a soda in hand. I don't know what soda it is as my eyes divert their attention downwards. The internet hype about grey sweatpants is true. WOW! I can see the outline of her dick. As she walks closer, it jiggles a little. Arizona pipes up, "Sorry, I forgot the drinks." Yup, and I forgot to close my mouth because now my mouth has gone dry. I close my mouth and swallow some spit. _Is she even wearing underwear?_ I shake my head slightly as I try to clear the thought that is now plaguing my brain.

She comes to sit and places the soda on the floor. I see that it's a sprite bottle. We finally get a chance to recline into our seats and pick out a movie. It's a scary movie kind of night. The horror film starts playing and we lean in closer to each other's bodies. My neck is in the crook of her shoulder as the opening credits finish rolling across the screen. I reach for the popcorn. I dig my hand into the bowl of salty goodness and shovel some into my mouth.

I jump out of my seat as the painting of the nun comes alive. I scream out," What the fuucckk!" as I jump. Luckily, Arizona has the popcorn right now and I only have a few nachos left in the pack. 'The Conjuring 2' is no joke. I look over and Arizona is smiling at me. A dimple popping smile at that. Excuse me, _I don't think anything about this is funny._ I roll my eyes at her and turn my attention back to the screen. She takes my hand and squeezes it, "That was too cute but I've got you. You don't need to be scared." While I appreciate the gesture, that's easier said than done. How am I not to be scared? My unasked question is answered because Arizona keeps her word. As we continue to watch the movie she would distract me to make sure I wouldn't be scared. Whenever they play suspenseful music again, the blonde would kiss me. She does this for the remainder of the movie. This means we've missed all the good parts of the film, but I don't care. I assume she just was trying to avoid another eye roll from me.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's only a couple of chapters in but I've covered a couple weeks of interaction between the two.**

* * *

Callie's POV

The movie ended and our snacks are finished. There's only a drop of soda left in the bottle. We pick up the empty containers and head back to the kitchen. Arizona goes to place the empty packets into the garbage along with the soda. I follow her lead and throw the kernels that didn't pop out of the bowl and into the trashcan. I go to the kitchen sink and lightly wash out the bowl. Arizona comes up behind me as I'm about to put the bowl in the dishwasher. She presses herself against me. I can feel her prominence against my ass. She moves her lips across my jawline then to my cheek. I push her back with the force of my ass to her front. I twist my body around to look at her face.

I let out a breath to say "I need you to know that I'm serious about us Arizona." She squints her eyes at me. She then adds, "Serious as in..." I raise my brow in response, "Yup."

She takes a step towards me. I look directly into her eyes and I can now see that they've darkened. _This is a turned on Arizona._ I capture her lips in a sweet smooch. I keep our lips pressed together for some time. Arizona pulls a way to catch up on the breaths she's missed while my lips were pressed against hers. I move back in to place kisses on her mouth then take a pink lip between my teeth. She whimpers as I ass the pressure on her lip. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth to soothe the pain. With a popping sound, I let go of her lip. "Take me to bed Arizona," I say in a whisper. I want her to make the first move just in case I'm reading the situation all wrong. This gives her a chance to decide if she wants to have sex tonight. She can turn me down.

I feel a tug on my arm as Arizona pulls me to a room. She lets go of my arm and walks into an adjoining room. Again, she leaves me in a room alone. This time the thing in her hands sparks my curiosity. When she comes she has a necktie in her hands. She goes to say, " You shouldn't have to give up anything to be with me Calliope. Sexual adventures are always on the table." I simply leer at her. I have some ideas as to what that piece of fabric could be for. But, I wait for her to do whatever it is that she's going to do with it. She walks past me and over to the bed. She pulls the blankets off and places them in the love seat in the corner of the room. Afterward, she puts down the tie and uses her index finger to call me over to her. My feet take me over to her.

Arizona spins my body around to sit on her lap facing away from her. She gently removes my jacket and throws to the ground. She does the same with my tube top. Arizona's hands' cup both my breasts and she firmly pressed her hands into them. She then pinches my nipple. The feeling causes rise to my feet, but Arizona pulls me back down to her lap. She still has my nippled pressed between her fingers. I can now feel her how hard she has become. Even through all this clothing, she's poking my ass. The blonde places kisses along the back of my neck and over to the right side. She finds my pulse point and sucks on it.

I open my mouth and push some air out. Arizona adds even more pressure and I tilt my head to the left to let her continue. Once's she's had her fill, she releases my neck.

She goes to push my pants down my lower body. "These are really your ass pants huh?" She asks in a low tone. I offer a weak head nod in response. I raise my ass a little as she pulls my panties down. Arizona stands which causes me stand too. She orders me, "Hands above your head baby." I do as I'm told. I detect that she's tying the necktie around my hands. With a tight knot, she fastens the fabric around my arms.

She picks me up by my waist and all but throws me on the bed. _She's so hot right now._ My body and mind are one as I feel liquid gather between my legs. She goes on all fours and lingers over me. She pries my legs open. Arizona parts my lips and takes a swipe my juices. She hums in appreciation, "Mhmm."

Parting my pussy lips, she puts a finger on my clit. She starts a slow circular motion. Though slow, she's definitely building momentum. She starts to go faster. My hips lift into her hands. I thought she'd push me back into the bed but she declined to. My hips buck into the rhythm of her rubbing me. As I'm grinding into her hands I feel pressure deep inside of me. My eyes close and I know I'm about to come. _It's been too long._

Arizona comes close to my face as her hot breath hits my face. " Open your eyes beautiful." she softly commands. I release a small moan as my first orgasm of the night hits me. The blonde's lips latch on to my lovebud. She pulls into her mouth and begins to flick her tongue. Not much longer after, I sense a finger enter me. This feels amazing, but I need more. My silent wish is answered as she adds another finger.

"You're unbelievably tight Cal." She's right, there's a little struggle even if it's just her fingers that she's using right now. She thrusts her fingers into me painfully slow while sucking on my clit rapidly. The mixture of the sensations along with the visual of blonde hair between my legs sends me over the edge. What's coming is stronger orgasm than the last.

I arch my back while flinging my head from side to side, "Ohhhh Sh-Shittt Arizona!" With hands still above my head, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. She lets up a bit as I ride out the high she just gave me.

Arizona comes up to my face me. Her eyes, though still dark display a worried expression. She says, "Are you okay? Did I-" I do a half crunch of my abs to cover her lips with mine. Dropping my head down back to the bed, I reply "I'm fine Ari."

She hops down off the bed. I swing my arms over my head and prop myself up on my right elbow to watch her. Her erect member had created a lump in her sweatpants. She pulls her sweatshirt and t-shirt off her body. Her toned stomach and sports bra come into view. She removes her sweatpants. My crotch starts pulsating in response to my eyes meeting her almost free dick. She pulls her boxers down a bit and pulls her cock out. She grabs a hold of it and wiggles it in the air. _She's putting on a show._ Now, this is something I can tune into, every Thursday even. She pulls her boxers back up. I grumble as I can no longer see her erection.

Arizona walks over to the nightstand. She pulls out a condom and comes back onto the bed. She leans over and kisses me deeply. She pulls my tongue into her mouth for a few seconds. _I swear all breath has left my body._ She lets go and I take some long breaths. She presses pink lips to my red ones one more time.

She climbs over me, placing her legs on either side of my body. I speak up, "I think that bra needs to go too." She adheres to my suggestion and pulls the nylon material over her head. She slaps it to my chest before throwing it to the ground. It stings a tiny bit, but it's a good sting. Two full pale breasts are now in sight. Her pink nipples are poking out from her chest. _I could just devour her, right now._ I reach up to try to touch her, but I fail. I fall headfirst back into the bed with bound hands in the air. _Ugh._ Arizona pushes her boobs closer to my hands. I soon feel the weight of full breasts in my hands. I'm happy she got the message.

I give them a squeeze in appreciation. She moves backward and pulls off her underwear completely. _Fuck yeah!_ She opens and puts the condom on. Arizona runs her dick along my slip a couple times. My hands fall into my lap. I can hear a squishy sound as her wrapped-up member comes in contact with my wetness. She uses her hand to place the tip inside me. I don't show any signs of discomfort so she thrusts all the way in. I gasp at the feeling of being filled. As with anything, she starts out with slow thrusts, torturing me.

She picks up the pace. My insides are stretching to accommodate her size. _Yes._ She's hitting even deeper within me. _Yes._ Her crotch is reaching my stomach it that's even possible. _Yes._ She goes even faster. _Yes._ She puts her hands on my waist and pulls me to meet her every thrust. She's forcing herself into me.

"YYYESSSSSS!" I can't hold back any longer. The pressure is building exceptionally.

"Take it, Callie" she aggressively groans at me. And I am taking it. I'm taking all 10 inches of it. Now that's just a guess but believe me, she's huge. She keeps up her movements for another 5 minutes. Her hard cock is moving in and out of me. For the third time tonight, I'm going to come. Forget come, I'm about to explode. With the last thrust of her hips, I let go. I'm coming all over the bed as small tremors jerk my body. In an effort to steady my movements, Arizona holds on to my shoulders. She's still inside me as my body slows down. When I'm still, she pulls out. The condom is filled. I pout my lips at the loss of her filling me.

Arizona comes up to my face, "What did I tell you about pouting?" She pecks my lips. I lift my hands in her direction and she unties me. She pushes off the bed.

She goes to the garbage can in the room to dispose of the condom. She slips back into bed,"How was that for adventurous?" I smile and turn to face her. I reply, "Oh baby, that was awesome." I soon get up and attempt to find my discarded clothing. Arizona sits up and says, "Hey miss, do you have someplace to be ?" I shake my head, "no." I usually don't spend the night when I sleep with someone, it was an impulse. _A fucking stupid impulse._

She responds, "Come here woman," as she motions for me to join her. I go get the blankets she threw off the bed earlier. After that, I jump into her arms. I pull the warm covers over us. She rolls us over to avoid the wet spot as she spoons me. We'll deal with the cleaning of the bed later, right now I want to cuddle up and fall asleep in the blonde's hotness.

* * *

 **Welp. Reviews are valued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for Reviewing, and to those who review regularly- a special thanks to you!**

* * *

Arizona's POV

Today will be a great day as I woke up in a great mood. Callie told me she's serious about us. Serious enough for us to be intimate. Last night, I tried something new. I restrained Calliope during sex. She's mentioned that she has always been adventurous and I didn't want her to tame that side of herself to be with me. I want her exactly the way she is. If that means I have to think outside the box, I will. Besides, I enjoyed myself too. I liked it a lot. We started off small with just a necktie bounding her hands, but we can build from here. There is so much more where that came from.

This morning, we showered separately because I was pressed for time. There's no way I could share a shower with her while keeping my hands to myself. I let her borrow, or rather take a pair of my underwear, some shorts and a white tee for a change of clothes. Call me weird but I think I like the look of her wearing my clothing. She even smells amazing after using my body wash. It's a scent that I'm used to but when mixed in with her natural fragrance, it somehow smells better. Maybe it's all in my head. Eh, I like it that. Unfortunately, we didn't have time for breakfast. Callie tried to call a cab to take her home. I refused to let her. That's such one-night stand behavior and she's definitely not that. I had to leave out extra early for work so I can drop her home first.

I'm cruising down the street holding the hand of a gorgeous brunette. She entered her address into my GPS so that's where I'm headed The ride started out quiet and a little awkward, but as I intertwined our hands, the ride became more relaxed. I knew there was a reason I opted for an automatic Porsche, rather than a manual one. Automatic cars are made for hand holding. Our hands are locked as we're driving in a comfortable silence. When we get to stop light, I inch forward to turn the radio on. Classic rock music comes pumping through my speakers. In my peripheral I see Callie's head start to bump to the beat. _Score!_ It's not the pop music she played for me on our first date, but it's still something she can nod along too. That's good enough for me.

I turn onto Maddison Street to continue my journey. There's a car behind me that's dangerously close my bumper. I speed up some to create some distance between our cars. Just as my focus is back on the road ahead of me, a call interrupts the music coming from the speakers. I turn my attention to the user-interface screen. I see that it's my mom. "Answer call," I command the car system. I feel Callie's hands stiffen in mine. _She's clearly spooked._

"Hi, sweetheart!" An excited Barabra Robbins blares through the speaker.

"Hi, mom," I respond in a softer voice than my mom's.

"You haven't been keeping in touch, how have you been?" Her voice is calmer now, as she is genuinely asking me about me about my well-being.

" I've been uh busy, mom. I'm sorry I've been great. How have you been?" I answer my mom's question and bounces it back to her. Callie's hands are now spread out against mine. She's broken the chain that out hands were in. I lean over to the passenger side, "Callie relax." I try my best to say it in a whisper so that my mom doesn't hear. My mother has said something but, I was too busy trying to get Callie to relax to hear what it was that she was saying.

My mom's voice comes back in, "Arizona?" Can you hear me?"

I respond,"Yeah, mom I'm sorry what did you say before?"

My mother asks and suggests at the same time, " Sweetheart are you with company? I can always call you later." I'm now at another stoplight so I get the chance to look over at the brunette. Her eyes go wide at my mother's question. I'm not sure if she wants to be introduced to my mother. I could lie and just mention that I'm driving, or I can tell the truth. I'm with a friend.

I decide to go with the truth," Um yeah, actually I'm with a friend. Her name's Callie by the way." If I hadn't noticed before, our hands are separate now. Callie doesn't even look my way. I drive off again.

"Well then, give Callie my best."

"Will do, ma'am," I nod as if she can even see me.

There's a long pause in our conversation.

"Now Arizona, was that a lady friend?" I know my mom is smirking. I can hear it in her voice. I can see Callie smile too out of the corner of my eye.

I retort, "Mom! She can hear you. We're in my car and you're on speaker phone. But to answer your question, yes" I mean, lady friend doesn't mean girlfriend, right? e definitely haven't had that conversation. Callie's said she doesn't want to be with anyone else, at least sexually. I know I don't want to be with anyone else, period. Still, we haven't made it official. Callie hasn't shown any signs that she isn't okay with me telling my mom that she's a lady who is also my friend.

My mom apologizes, "Oh gosh, sorry dear. I'll let you two be. Goodbye sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too mom." With that, the line goes dead. If I know my mom, and I do, she's going to call me later to scold me. She likes to be informed with the details of my life from time to time. This is especially true if it's big news. To my mother, me having any kind of lady around that's not just my friend, is big news. I'm just afraid of the questions that will come after that. Like maybe what it is that Callie does. My mom is far from prude, but she'd be concerned. She'd be concerned about me possibly getting my feelings hurt as a result of her job. In addition, Callie's job is private business. She even uses her real name, (or really her nickname), the secret has to be kept. That being said I don't think mom would go around spreading her business either way.

I don't say anything to Callie just yet. She doesn't say anything either. The radio comes back on and it fills the void of conversation in the car. I think we're both deciding that now isn't the right time to get into this. I simply continue to follow the navigation system. What started out as an awkward ride, became a chill one and back to an awkward one within about a half hour. _Thanks, mom._

I complete a roundabout turn then pull my car into a residential area. _This is a nice neighborhood._ I wasn't expecting any less, but it still is nice. The GPS system notifies me that we have arrived at our destination. I turn my face towards her"Well, we're here, my lady friend," I state the obvious. Callie twists her upper body to meet my gaze,"Thanks for dropping me home. I'd tip you but all I have is this-" She places a kiss on my lips.

As she exits my car I say," Lucky for you I accept kisses as a tip." Callie is now standing outside my car, the door is still open.

"Hmm, I hope you're not just accepting tips from just anybody. Get to work safely." I give nod my head and she pushes the door shut. I make sure she's safely inside. I decide to have some breakfast delivered to her house since we skipped it this morning. I order the food then put my car into drive.

*Later that Day*

I'm sitting at my desk, searching through files on my computer. Deluca asked for a copy of my closing statements for an older case. He wants to compare it to the ones he's just written. I'm going to have to edit and approve his work, so I need it to be good the first time around. That would create much less work for me. I enter the defendant's name into the search bar and all the files pop up. I forward them all to Deluca, just in case he needs a reference for other parts of the case too.

I get to sit down and relax now. I think about what I'm going to have for dinner. Chinese sounds good tonight. I think I'll be needing a haircut soon, these locks have gotten too long. With hair comes a pedicure right? I have got to treat myself to these luxuries sooner rather than later. All this free time only brings my wandering mind to Calliope Torres.

Callie called earlier to thank me for breakfast. She really didn't need to, but I'm glad she did. We still haven't touched on the subject of being girlfriends just yet. I talked it over with April and she says I should just bring it up. I don't know if I want to. On one hand, I'd love to call Calliope my girlfriend; on the other hand, I'm ridiculously afraid she'd turn me down. Just today, she indirectly said that she hopes that my kisses are just for her. I can read into that as her wanting to be exclusive, but she could have meant a number of things. Her kisses are definitely not exclusive to me. If she were to be my girlfriend they would need to be. She already has plans to quit but up to now, she hasn't done so. I'm not going to force her to do anything, she has to make that choice. Until she does quit, I'm good with how we are right now. Also, she could quit and still decide that she does not want us to be exclusive. Out of all the scenarios that could play out, I think I'd have the most problems with that one.

Then again, maybe I'm over thinking it all, she did say she was serious about us.

* * *

 **What does serious even mean? Reviews are valued.**


	10. Chapter 10

Callie's POV

I'm headed to Mark's place. After that night with Arizona, it's even clearer to me that she is the only one I want touching me. The mere idea of having t sleep with anyone else makes my stomach turn. I don't know how she deals with the thought of someone else touching me, I figure it can't be easy. She shouldn't have to do that. She never has to do that ever again. I want a relationship with her. I've been talking to Mark about leaving for a little while now, he's fine with my plan but I don't think he believes that I'm really leaving. Today, I'll make sure hel understands that I'm dead serious.

Walking into the building, I see a bunch of people sitting around. It's pretty loud in here. That's a given though when the place is open customers come pouring in. It's more of a social hot-spot than a brothel. Only a select few, knows what really goes on here. Technically, no actual hookups happen here but many clients come through these doors to make an appointment. Looking all around the room, I finally see my target. He's speaking with Emma. I go straight over to them. I say, "Hey, guys. Emma, can I borrow Mark for a second?" She shrugs, signaling to me that it's okay if I do so. I walk into the back room and Mark is right behind me. He closes the door behind him as he senses what I'm about to say is important. I exhale before adding, "So you know I've been talking about quitting. I was going to wait until I had a set plan in motion but I can't even wait that long. I'm done, Mark." I look up at him to study his face for a reaction.

He scratches the back of his head, " Wow, Cal. I thought you were bluffing. I knew you liked blondie, but not this much." He's partly right, but he's missing some important parts.

"Let me stop you right there. In all honesty, Arizona is a big reason for my leaving, still, she isn't the whole reason. I could never have a steady adult relationship if I kept working with you. Arizona is my first real relationship in a while or really ever, so she opened my eyes to that. I'm happy it's her but I believe that any good relationship would have driven me to leave. Also, we both know I wasn't going to working here forever."

"Don't get me wrong Callie, I understand. I'm just sad to see you go is all. I'm sure Emma will be too," He explains himself. _Aww, I'm going to miss them, but this isn't the last of them seeing me._

 _"_ I'm sad to go too. I love you guys. You were basically my family since I was like 20 years old. That won't change though. We'll still be in touch regularly. Thank You, Mark Sloan, 'the love doctor' for everything." I move closer to him and wrap my arms as best I can around his muscular body. He wiggles out of my arms and picks me up. Mark spins me around. He does so until I'm dizzy. The room is spinning now too. When he puts me down I'm a bit off balance so I grab onto his arm. He walks us both outside. Emma is sitting in between two girls and they both have a hand on either of her thighs. I'm pretty sure she isn't allowed to be public with her relations so I scream her name to get her attention before Mark sees her.

"Emma!" I shout out hoping my voice travels through the room to her ears. She jumps a little and the women pull their hands off of her. That's good, If she wants to go anywhere with those women tonight her plans would have gone bad if Mark saw them frolicking in public. That's Emma, always the rule breaker. All I can do right now is shake my head at her.

Mark walks off to mingle. I suppose I'll just kill two birds while here. I motion for Emma to head over to me. I'm about to tell her that I've just quit. I look on as she excuses herself and comes over to me.

She pipes up, "So, Callie what did you have to talk to Mark about?" One of the women she was just with is giving me a hard stare. I stare back at her for a moment. _Does she think I want Emma?_

"Oh, well I came to tell him that I'm leaving. I've talked to you about this too soo..." She pushes her head forward with her eyes popping out of their sockets. She can be so dramatic sometimes.

"You were serious?! Damn it Callie! If this is just about orgasms, I can give you those." Huh? Hell no! Emma and I do have a good time but that part of our relationship is done, along with this job. We've only been physical when we get a client together, and that ONE time. Other than that, we've just been friends.

"That's funny but no." The woman across the room has broken eye contact with me. _Thank God._

"C'mon, you know I could. I would make it reeaallly good," she whines while stomping her feet. This regains the attention of Emma's prospective client. I wag my head at her as to say What the fuck are you looking at?

She looks away and I draw my focus back to the person directly in front of me. "Emma, stop!" I think she's drunk or something. I continue, " You know who I want. I only want her orgasms. I'll miss seeing you around all the time, but you're my best friend so we'll still see each other. Now, I have to go." I would take her home, but I know Mark will take care of her if need be. I watch as Emma walks back to girls she was with, then make my exit. I call a cab to take me home.

 ** _CT: I have something to tell you! Can you come over later?_**

 ** _AR: I'll come right now if you want me to._**

I'm so stoked that I scream out, "Yay!" in the cab. The driver looks back at me confused then back to the road. I try to clear things up a little, " Sorry, something exciting is happening soon. He nods his head and goes on driving. I realize that I could have had Arizona pick me up instead. It's too late now anyway.

We pull up to my house and I hand him a $20 bill. I'm feeling generous so I let him keep the change. Right, when I step out I hear honking. Following the sound, I notice that it's Arizona. Like I've said before, yay! I walk up to her car and poke my head into the driver's window. Our lips meet and she smiles into the kiss, making her dimples pop. " Let's get inside," I direct. She hops out and I take her hand. We make our way to my front door.

I practically push the door open to hasten the moment. The blonde is in step with me. Once, we're in, I start swinging my body while grinning at her in a childlike glee.

The blonde inquires, "What'd you have to tell me?"

I blankly state," I quit today, just now really."

"Whoa! Are you being serious? Not to sound too excited but I am, I so am!" The other woman shrieks out. I'm relieved she's this excited. She isn't just attracted to me because I'm a prostitute. _Well, was a prostitute._

I then say, "I like this response. This is what I wanted to see," I move off into my foyer to take a seat on the bench there.

Running up to me, Arizona asks"Wait wait wait a minute, what are you going to do for money until you decide what you want to do for a living?" I pat the spot next to me. She sighs while bending into the seat. I reply, " I have enough money saved up to be okay for a while. I think I'm going to enroll in college to get a psychology degree. I probably need a job in the meantime though." Yeah, I've googled the steps to become a sex therapist. I need a masters degree and license. That could take years so I'll need a part-time job. The amount of years I'll spend in school is insane.

She tilts her head up so that her chin is pointing at me, "Look at you! woman with a plan."

"I actually have another plan. It's more short term." I put my face to hers and slide my tongue along her bottom lip. I pull pink flesh between my teeth and kiss down to her chin. She gives in for a moment then pulls way, "Hmm, so my mom called me the other night." I stop my actions to let her finish her thought.

"She asked me if you are my girlfriend. I told her I don't know because I don't Callie. I'm not sure you want us to be exclusive. All I know is that I want to but I was waiting until you left your job to bring it up. And well you've left your job now," Arizona babbles.

She takes a breath to go on saying, " I mean we couldn't be exclusive if you were sleeping with other people. I didn't mind your line of work but if we were to be fully dating I would-" I reach out to cup her boobs. I grab a handful of breast and squeeze hard. She opens her mouth to say add to the conversation but I stop her.

I butt in to reply, "Yeah I realize that I squeezed your boobs. You need to know that, the only boobs I squeeze in my house are ones that belong to me..." That's the truth, I only touch my clients in hotels or rented spaces, when we are in the bedroom. Arizona and I are in my foyer so that's a lot different. I continue," The only boobs that belong to me are my own and my girlfriend's. So to answer what I think you're asking, Yes, Arizona you are my girlfriend."

Her dimples pop once again," Yeah? Girlfriend?" I purse my lips and nod my head slowly in confirmation. I lean back in place a quick peck on her cheek.

I ask the question that's been on my mind since she mentioned the subject, "Can I show you how much of my girlfriend you are?"

* * *

 **Hey, so I'm going to rush to the next chapter. I have finals coming up so I'll be gone for a bit. Reviews would be nice to read for when I come back... Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona's POV

It's been quite a night so far. Callie referred to me as her girlfriend and now I am in her bedroom. I noticed the color and the decor of this room upon walking in. It looked so cozy. It really screams Callie. I remember that her favorite color is blue as it's one of the first things we talked about. So, it makes sense for her whole room to be blue. I like it. She also has a huge bed and warm lights around it.

Speaking of the bed, I was nudged onto it. Callie asked me to trust her tonight, and I can honestly say I do. She even suggested for us not to use a condom. I wasn't worried about it but she made a point to show me her most recent test results. _She's clean._ I sorta knew she would be. She's been very responsible with me so I can imagine she's that way with everyone. She's even on birth control as it was a job requirement at Mark's.

I have a blindfold over my eyes at the moment. My girlfriend has candles lit all over the room. She said, "Since you can't see, I want all your other senses to be heightened." The scents are intoxicating, along with my sense of touch. I still have my boxers and bra on as Callie removed the rest of my clothing. I have goosebumps all over my body as she is running her palms all over my body.

The tips of her fingers are arousing. If she goes on like this for much longer I'm going to have the biggest hard-on ever. I feel her hands move up to the center of my bra. She unclasps it but declines to remove it just yet. She pushes the material against my nipples and starts to massage them. The soft material works against my now erect nipples. I bite my lips when she presses harder into them.

She commands, "I want you on your stomach baby." I inhale a puff of the aroma in the room and do what she asked. I push off the bed, putting my weight on my hands then flip my body. She pulls my bra from my shoulders. With the force she uses, my upper body is lifted too. I feel her weight on either side of me as the bed sinks in a little. She pulls my hair up and off my back.

Callie starts a descent down my back with her lips and hands. Her hands come into contact with the sides of my boobs while she lighting touched the edges of my body. Her fingers feel a lot like feathers right now. She arrives at my waist and stops. Her weight is moving down on the bed. I can only assume she is too.

She pulls my briefs off my behind and down to my ankle. I kick them off my feet. Her lips proceed their caress down my spine. Her tongue comes out and licks the rest of the way down to my ass. She comes back up while swiping her tongue. She halts her ascend to dig her teeth into my left ass cheek. She slams her palm into my other cheek. I groan at the feeling, "Fuck Callie!" My ass is on fire and I can hear smirking. _She's proud of herself right now._ She squeezes my cheek to soothe some of the pain. It worked, I can breathe.

She resumes her precious actions and kisses her way back up to my neck. "Do you want to go roll over to your back now, or should I continue?" Her hands move back to my butt and she pushes her fingers into the skin there. That feels amazing, but I know being inside her will feel even better. "Can I?" I question.

She slaps my ass for the second time," Alright." She climbs off the bed to allow me some room to turnover. My erection is now noticeable. I felt it swell up when she committed her assault on my bottom. Now, she can see it. _Hopefully, she'll soon feel it._ I then hear footsteps trail off into the distance. Did she leave? I only leave a room without announcement to return with a surprise. Where'd she go and Why? This must be how she felt when I went to get my necktie. I breathe in the swet arouma around me.

Not long after, in seconds really I hear those same footsteps. She'd back. I'm nervous but eager to see what she has in store for me. My inquiries are fulfilled as I feel a cold object glide down my stomach. My muscles clench as it passes down to my pelvis. She's careful not to let it touch my crotch.

Callie runs it back up to my boobs. She begins to circle my areola with the ice. My breathing has now slowed significantly. I'm trying hard to maintain some composure. The ice then circles my other nipple. They are painfully hard.

Callie's tongue covers and sucks in one of my tits as she cups the other. The warm and cold combination is deadly. I can't imagine her doing this to my dick. _I'd die right here, right now._ I take in a deep whiff of the scented candles. She replicates her motions on my left boob. "OOooh," I let out in a moan. This is too much to hold in. The sound dies off in the back of my throat.

"I wanted all your senses occupied but I'm happy I left out hearing. Or did I? because your moans are music to MY ears." She comes up to my face and crushes my lips with hers. My girlfriend rubs the ice cube on my lips, I part my lips to let her slip it in. I slurp it into my mouth; it begins to dissolve.

I'm certain she's standing by the right side of the bed so I push my body over that way. I'm guessing she's shaking her head as she says, "No, no, no. I didn't tell you to do that. Go back to where you were. Now Arizona." She snaps her fingers when she says my name. I roll my eyes in response. I just want to come, is that too much to ask? I've had a booner for way too long.

Callie must have seen my eyes go back into my head because she instructs me to stand. She holds my hand to guide me off the bed. I feel her come to a standing position behind me. Her hands reach around to grab my dick. I'm a little disappointed that she's fully clothed.

* * *

Callie's POV

Arizona just rolled her eyes, I know she did. I can't see them but I just know it. To confirm my suspicions I ask her, "Did you just roll your eyes? You'll be honest if you want to come." I sense the tension in her body as she decides whether to lie or tell the truth.

"I-I did. I'm sorry." Her head drops. _My poor horny girlfriend._ I was just testing her though. Her orgasms are a prize for the both of us. Plus, I'm almost soaked at this point in today's activities.

"I was just teasing babe. Never apologize for wanting to come." I free a hand and use it to turn her face towards me. I kiss her lips.

The dialogue between us took place while I was jerking her off. I do so slowly to extend the pleasure. Now, I start speeding up my hand movements. She deserves a release, she's been extremely patient. With a kiss behind her ear, I move to my knees in front of her. I see her look around as my body is gone from behind her. _She's as adorable as she is hot!_ Her thickness shoots out from her crotch.

I speak up, I'm down here baby. Finish your self off. If you aim right you might get it into my mouth," I stupidly wink forgetting she can't see me. We are meant for each other.

Arizona vigorously runs her hand along her long shaft. I watch as she goes up and then back down. Up and then back down. Up and back down. Up and back down. Up and then hot cloudy white liquid squirts out from her cock. It gets on my face, but sadly not in my mouth. I ignore the last comment n my mind, as I'm determined to get a taste of her. I get up to grab another ice cube from the cup on the nightstand. I shove it into my mouth, crush it and get to work. Now on my knees, I latch on to the tip of her dick and suck. One of my hands takes the place of hers as she drops her hand. My other hand cups her ballsack. I push my right hand vertically on her dick and my left kneads her sack. I look up to see her mouth open in the shape of an O. I don't continue this combination for much longer. I feel and taste a large amount of hotness enter my mouth. I swallow everything she spills out. _Arizona tastes so damn good._ The liquid in my mouth triggers more liquid to form between my legs. I don't think I'll ever get enough of her. She finally says,"Jeeezzz Cal, I couldn't even speak."

I pull until she's not hard anymore. I'm honestly surprised she's still standing. I rise to my feet to face her. Running my lips along her bottom lip, she lets me in. I slide my tongue over her teeth then all over the insides of her mouth. We get into a bit of pink muscle wrestling as I try to pin hers down. I win, so I draw her tongue into my mouth. When I'm satisfied I let her have her tongue back and my lips meet hers again. "Are you ready for another round?" I half ask. She wouldn't turn me down, it's still courteous to ask. Her simple response is a breathy "Always baby." She smiles, creating the familiar dents in her cheeks.

I help her back to the bed and she lets her body fall in. Her feet hang a little, however, she solves that problem by pulling her body up some more. I press my lips to her genital area sucking in some skin there. I pick my face up and put my hands on her. I rub my palm over her dick a few times. I watch as her limp dick becomes erect again. _Man, she's so big._ My own crotch becomes moister in response.

I strip off my bra and shirt at once. Afterward, I propel my pants and panties downwards to the floor. I jump atop the bed to straddle her for the second time tonight. My center is now on her stomach. I push myself back to her crotch. I stand a little to ease myself onto her girth. I slide her tip against my labia twice to gather some wetness. Then I sink down onto her cock. I miss a beat as I feel her dick deep inside me _Shit._ I gasp when I grab a hold of her breast as I start riding her. _T_ he sensation of her bare dick in my pussy is amazing! _I can really feel her._

I start to bounce on her cock as I push off and sink back down. I repeat this action a few more times. The mushy sounds coming from our sex is clearer than ever. It spurs me on. My ass slams into her as I come down. My rear goes back into the air and slams into her again. And again. And again. Our skin meeting stings a bit, but it's an awesome sting. My clit meets her skin too, creating an itch within me. "Baby, you're so big," I whimper out as I slam into her one last time. I don't have the energy to keep this going. I hope she takes the hint and continues fucking me. I reprimanded her earlier so I figure she may need some encouragement.

As best I can, I exhale out the words, "Arizona, please keep going." With no further adieu, she thrusts into me. _Fuck!_ Her dick goes all the way inside me then back out a little. She's giving me all fo it as her hips carry her thickness. My hands fall to her sides as I'm bracing my weight on them. Her hips are relentless, they keep pushes her into me. I can feel my orgasm coming on. It's going to be huge. My body flops down onto her stomach as she is still pounding me. My girl holds on to my hips, push them up and then back in to meet her. I come so fucking hard," ARRIIZOONNAA!" _She's fucking amazing. Amazing at fucking._ I don't even have coherent words.

She pounds into me a couple more time. Her hips meet mine, over and over. With the last thrust of her hips, she orgasms too, "Shit, CAL!" She scrunched up her face as she bursts into me. _WOW._ I'm filled with her juices. It's a little foreign, nevertheless, it's a supreme feeling. I stay on her dick for a second longer. I lift off and her dick falls into her lap.

Arizona speaks up again. "Can you stand over my belly?"

"I can't," I respond dragging my words.

She urges me on,"C'mon, at least kneel." I oblige to her request. I let my weight fall to my knees in a kneel over her stomach. Some liquid coms running out of me. I see her hands reach out towards me. She makes contact with my stomach and carries it down to my sex. Her index finger clumsily finds my clit. Once she decides that it indeed is my nub, she adds pressure. She start's to rotate it in a circular motion. She goes faster. _Oh god, she's gonna make me come again._ Arizona moves her finger vertically then side to side. It's coming. As she keeps it going I feel liquid pour out of me. Her movements get even faster.

"B-babeee I- I can't . I can't. I-I cannnntttt" I yelp out. I'm coming so hard. _What the fuck is she doing to me?_ She ceases her actions and my upper body drops down onto hers. There's no need to ride out this one. My boobs smack into her face. I can feel hers press into my own stomach. The blonde's arm snakes around to collect some of my wetness on her fingers. She puts the said finger into her mouth and releases it with a pop.

* * *

 **I know, I rushed it but I just wanted to leave y'all with a little something. Reviews are always valued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who finally got a break long enough to give a little update? Oh, it's me and Thanks for ALL the reviews!**

* * *

Callie's POV

I wake up to warm body pressing into mine. It takes little to no time for me to realize it's my girlfriend. This is a new feeling. It's rare that I wake up next to anyone but even rarer that the person I wake up next to is my girlfriend or any partner really. I choose to stay like this for a minute or so. Although the candles are now out, the room smells just as sweet. Arizona's naked body on my own is a welcomed feeling. I reach over to the nightstand and grab my phone. The light flickers on and I see that it's now 8:00 in the morning. I have no worries about time. I never did, what I did usually took place in the night time. Arizona moves a little next to me and I realize that she may have some worries. Normal jobs start in the morning. I think they're called nine to fives so yeah, she may need to get going. Plus the last time we had a sleepover, she left at around seven _Yup, she definitely needs to go._ I twist my body around to now fully face hers. I lift her face off the pillow and into the palms of my hands. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead I say, "Babe, I think it's time for you to get up." She doesn't even make a slight movement. She's still sleeping. I move down the bed to go on my knees over her body but on top of the covers. I pull her up by her arms to a seated position. I move her blonde locks to the sides of her face and try again but louder this time, "Arizona, you're gonna be late for work." Her own hand comes up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She lets out a huge yawn. I can smell her morning breath as it washes over my face. Strangely, I'm okay with it. I'm so okay with it that I move in to place a kiss on her lips. The other time we did this, things were much more rushed. We put us both on a schedule. "Up, Up, Up," was all I got from her as a wake-up call. She can be a bit military. I wonder where she gets that from?

The blonde speaks up again, "What?"

I repeat for the third time this morning, "You need to get up for work. It's already past eight."

I let go of her head and she shakes it in negation. "Nope. I'm staying right here. If that's okay with you?" She tilts her head as she asks the question. Nooo, it's obviously not. Do I want to spend the day with my grilfriend? Nope, that sounds awful.

I answer, "Nah, I'm kicking your naked ass out on the street." I get off my knees and move back into a sitting position next to her.

Arizona shoots up off the bed, flinging the covers off her body. She heads out the room. _I know she isn't about to do what I think she's about to do._ I run after her. I don't see her upstairs so I take off in the direction of the flight of stairs. Arriving in the living room, I catch a glimpse of her as she is going towards to the front door. I move quickly on my feet. Running faster I catch up to her and grab her from behind

Her right-hand reaches for the door but I pull her back into my body. I release my hold and she turns around to face me. I speak up, "What the fuck Arizona?!"

She shrugs in response, "What? You said you were going to kick my naked ass out. So I was on my way out."

"Yeah ok," I scoff at her "All that is for my eyes only so don't you dare," I point my hands up and down her body to emphasize my point. The blonde offers my a closed-mouthed grin.

I add, "If not I can just go outside naked too then," I motion for the door but she grabs a hold of one of my hands. She tugs it hard and it causes my body to twist around. Our bodies crash into each other.

"Ouch!" She groans out as my front forcefully hits hers. Arizona's member comes in contact with my leg. I felt that, i _t has got to hurt._ I back up a bit to give her some space. She bends over holding the affected area.

"Shit Arizona! I'm so sorry!" I crouch down coming closer to her. I don't know what I plan on doing, but anything is better than being here and just watching my girlfriend in pain. Deciding against getting any closer to touch her I stand back up.

"I um have basketball shorts that you can change into and somehow I have boxer briefs too. Let me go get you something to put on." I leave for my bedroom. Once I'm there I pick out some shorts, a sports bra and a shirt along with the aforementioned boxers. I throw on some clothes of my own then I quickly skip back to my foyer.

My injured girlfriend is still holding on to her crotch. I go up closer to where she is standing.

"Do you want me to help you?" She simply nods as a reply. I put the rest of the clothes down on the bench and walk back to her with the underwear thrown over my shoulders. I get down on one knee and allow her to step into the clothing. She finally lets go of her privates. I see that it's redder than usual and slightly swollen. I then pull them up as she winces a little. Again I utter out a, "Sorry."

"The rest of the clothes are over there," I point to the bench. "I'll go get u an ice pack."

I return onc again to tend to Arizona. She's sitting on the bench and I give her the ice bag. She gives me a "Thank You" in appreciation. She places it between her legs and sighs out an "ooh," as the cooling effect starts to take over the pain. I go to sit next to her. My girl places her head on my shoulders and closes her eyes for a while. Wow, she wasn't kidding about the pain. Ugh, I feel so bad. I rub her back as she relaxes even more into my body.

We fall into a comforting silence for several minutes. The quiet reminds me of why I woke her up in the first place. I go to say, "Were you really planning on not going in today?"

"Hmm, there is no need to. Deluca and April basically run that place. I go in when I'm needed or when a case is really close to trial. I like spending time with you. There's definitely not enough Callie-Arizona time." I can tell she's smiling from the spread of her cheeks.

"I totally agree. Our spending time together has quickly become my favorite part of the day..." My voice fades away. I muster up some confidence to ask the blonde beauty next to me, "Ah- Can I kiss you?" I have no real reason to be but I'm nervous. Actually, I do, I've just hurt her, I don't see why she'd want to even be near me right now.

"Do you think a little pain would keep me away from you? Let me give you the answer now, it's no. Besides, you didn't cause this Calliope. So there's no need to ask, of course, you can kiss me. But you can't use tongue, we both need to brush our teeth," she snickers. _She thinks she's so funny._ Instead of kissing her I get up, her upper body almost falls into the bench. Thankfully, she doesn't. I don't think I could handle hurting her a second time today. I offer her a hand and she grips it to help herself up. I wrap my arm around hers and we make our way to a bathroom nearby.

She puts the ice bag on the sink and grabs a toothbrush as I grab one too. We proceed to brush our teeth simultaneously. As soon as she spits out the offending mint taste in her mouth my lips crush hers. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth. I soon release it and suck her tongue in as an alternative. My girlfriend offers no resistance so I keep up my actions.

While her tongue is in my mouth I get a better taste of the toothpaste we've just used. She definitely used a little more than I did. I run my tongue along hers then stop my actions completely.

"Good Morning," I breathe out. Arizona pecks my lips one more time and says, "Good Morning babe."

*Later That Day*

I made Arizona do some work. I know, I know I'm probably the most annoying girlfriend ever but if she didn't spend the night here; if it weren't for me she'd be going into work today so it must be somewhat important that she gets something done today. I brought out my laptop and gave it to her to do whatever it is that she does. She's now at the desk in my living room typing away. See, if she didn't need to be at work today why is she so busy with said work? I can literally hear her hammering away at the keyboard as I'm still in the dining room. Moreover, if I'm annoying so is she. The blonde woman insisted on ordering food when I told her I would make us breakfast. I gathered the ingredients and all but she body blocked me from the stove. Noting that she's still in some pain, I don't put up a fight. I had to just return the ingredients to their respective shelves or place them back into the refrigerator. She can be immature at times, but that's my baby though.

I asked Emma to bring me her laptop because she most likely doesn't need it right now. She agreed and is coming over in a few. I notified my girlfriend of her visit so she wouldn't be surprised or anything. Emma has a key, so she'll just come right in.

 ** _ED: I know you're with your girl, so heads up. I'm here!_**

I respect that, Arizona and I could have been doing a number of things at this given moment. I go back into the foyer for the million time today as I wait for her to come in. Soon after, I hear the lock click and Emma's in. I raise my head at her in acknowledgment of her presence.

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me. "Hey girl!" She's rather loud for someone who should be hung over right now.

I say "Hey you, Wassup?" in response. The question is just a formality. If anything was up, she would have already said something between yesterday and this morning.

Letting go of her hold on me she continues, " Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't entirely mean that. It's just you're leaving pretty fast after having met you know who. I'm not entirely over it, but I will be. I shouldn't have said that at all. It's not fair to whatever you and Arizona have going on"

"Em, if I know you, and I do know you. You were sorta drunk. It's fine. We're fine." I wave her over to follow me into the living room. Arizona registers that we're now in her space and she looks up.

My blonde starts, "Oh, hey Emma. It's nice to see you again. How are you?" I want to laugh, but I know I shouldn't. It's as if they've only met in passing and not because they literally had sex. Arizona's ability to be poised in any situation is so weird, but also calming? Okay, let's see how Emma takes it. I focus my gaze on her now.

In response, Emma shakes her head while smirking. "I'm good," She walks off in Arizona's direction, " Are we supposed to shake hands? 'Cause that's too impersonal don't you think?" _I really didn't expect anything different from Emma Daniels._

Arizona stands up from her seat and opens her arms. "Hi, Emma! Is that better?" She drags her words to display her irritation.

"You may be annoyed but that is better," My best friend says returning the hug. Arizona sits back down and starts typing again. Emma turns her attention back to me. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her laptop, Okay here you go." I step over towards her to take the computer.

My girlfriend looks up again, "If you wanted your laptop back, all you had to do was ask Calliope." Emma mocks my name and mouths it back to me while moving her head in a childlike manner. I roll my eyes at her antics.

I then say, "Exactly, I don't want it back. Now get back to work miss." My blonde doesn't protest. She goes back to her previous actions.

The other blonde in the room speaks up, "Well I'm off guys." Arizona bids her goodbye and I walk her to the door. Emma adds, "So why does she have an ice pack on her lap?" she raises an eyebrow at me. _She just had to notice._

"You know I got skills," I feign ignorance, pretending the reason is obvious. "Now goodbye with your nosy ass." She hums at me in a questioning tone but I ignore her. She steps out the door and I lock it behind her. I was not about to admit to how Arizona actually got her injury. I am not embarrassed by it but there was no juicy story to tell so I left it at that.

With the laptop in hand, I go back to the living room to sit amidst my girlfriend. I prop my feet up on the coffee table and open it up. _It's time for a job and college search._

* * *

 **I lowkey want to do another Calzona one-shot. Like I have an idea but I'm not sure. Should I? Anyways, Reviews are always valued. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad y'all are liking it so far.**

* * *

 __Arizona's POV

 _ **AZ: I can't make it to yours tonight, but I promise I'll call.**_

 _ **CT: Okay sure.**_

I'm absolutely swamped here. I have so much to do. Deluca took on a lot. He did the work already and even had it edited, I still have to review it all. It's me who represents the clients. I'm stuck here tonight, much like I've been for the most days this past week. I could take this home with me, but all the case files are here. that's just easier. Most of the files are digital, but I like to have the text in hand rather than a screen. Studies show that we take printed work more seriously than we do from an online source. It's better for learning and for memory. Don't get offended, it's science.

My work is definitely getting in the way of my relationship. Something's got to change. I could invite her over here, I'm just afraid she'll be a distraction. While that's true, I hate to refer to her as a 'distraction.' If she does come here, I wouldn't do much of anything, plus that just takes more time away from us in the future when I would need to get the work done. I know she's not pleased that she won't see me tonight. Quite frankly I'm not either. This is my job though, and I love my job. At least that's what I've been repeating in my head for the past week. We're so new that fear this time apart might be straining our relationship already. I've only seen her once this week. I just brought some ice cream to hers and we ate it. It was a simple night One that I would love to have again, tonight if possible. I wish there was something I could do.

There is something I can do damn it! There has to be some way to show her that I'm thinking of her. I snap my fingers as I've figured out a way to do just that. _That's it._ I send a text off to one of my best employees and friend overall.

 ** _Az: Can you please do me a favor? You can delegate if you want. I don't even have time to wait for your reply. Just send Callie some flowers and chocolates or anything please! Note should read: "Sorry I couldn't be there, hope this makes up for it a little. Talk to you soon." Her address is 564 Marcy Avenue. Thanks, April, I owe you one._**

April is an angel. She's also the one who edited Deluca's work. She's also collected formal statements for several of these cases, most importantly this one I really could go on as to what she does on a daily basis but there isn't enough time. Plus I have to get back to work. I really hope this gesture goes over well.

The preliminary hearing for the case that I'm currently focused on is coming up soon. That's the priority. it's simply the trial before the trial and trust me I am prepared for the trial. This should be a piece of cake. A piece of cake that I still have to make sure is close to perfect before I present it.

The documents so far have looked good, now let's continue reading them over.

 _ **CT: No it doesn't make up for it, not even a little. No amount of flowers and chocolates can replace you Arizona. I appreciate the attempt, you're forgiven. BTW: I know I didn't say I was mad and I know you didn't apologize...You don't have to.**_

I look down on my phone screen as it lights up with a text from "My Calliope." I'm happy I saved her contact as that a while back. It's fitting, to say the least. I'm even happy that she is appreciative. _See, I knew she was mad._ She didn't have to say anything. Women usually communicate non-verbally anyways. For the past week, she's been short with me. There had to be a reason for that. Her being mad is warranted. If she wasn't mad then I'd be concerned. She wants me around, I'm grateful for that. I cannot wait to speak to her later on.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

I believe it's time for a break. I just need some fresh air. I'll use this time wisely. I'll call my girlfriend! I get up from behind my desk and make my way outside. In passing, I greet my people then hop into the next elevator that's going down. I make it downstairs and practically run to the door. I pull my phone out and dial my girl's number. I only know like four people's numbers off the top of my head. My mom's, dad's, April's and now Callie's. Deluca is on speed dial, I never needed to learn his. I don't talk to my other friends on a daily basis so it never made sense to memorize their numbers.

The phone rings like twice and she picks up. I'm already smiling. She's got me good.

I start the conversation, "H-Hey!"

"Hi lady. I guess you kept your promise huh?" Lady? I know that I am a lady, but I don't like her sass. I thought she wasn't mad anymore?

"I guess I did. You liked the flowers? And I hope you didn't eat those chocolates without me."

"I sure did. But for future reference, I don't like roses." I make a mental note of that. It's good to know she thinks of us having a future.

"Duly noted. So what else is going on?"

"Well, I went on a college tour today..."

"Yeah?! Where?" I shriek into the phone. What can I say? I'm excited for my girlfriend.

She replies, "The University of Seattle."

By now, I've walked about a block. I respond, "Hmm, and did you like it there? Is going there a possibility?"

"A little, I still want to keep my options open. I have a few more colleges to visit before I make any decision. I haven't applied anywhere yet, I'm only looking. But just to let you know, I have applied for jobs."

I add to the dialogue,"If you want any advice, I have colleagues who went to that school, I can ask them about it. I went out of state so... What sort of jobs have you applied for?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like that. I've applied to mostly therapist related jobs. A Receptionist job in a shrink's office, a guidance counselor assistant, really anything open."

Sounds good, let me know if you need any help on the job front too. Nothing is too much trouble when it comes to you, babe. "

"You know I thought you'd say that. You're getting predictable Arizona."

"Don't be so sure. What are you doing right now?"

"I was about to take a shower right before you called me so I'm just standing in my bathroom with nothing on."

I say, "A shower? You're naked on the other side of this phone?" softly into my headphones.

"Eh, maybe. Why's it matter?" I'm glad she finds my interest amazing. I think she knows exactly why it matters. She mentioned her nudity to get me all hot and bothered. It's sorta working... but I am quickly reminded that I'm in public. The sounds of cabs honking and random city noises being me back to reality.

"Oh believe me it matters, because of that one sentence, I may not be able to get any more work done today."

She just cackles at me,"I think you'll manage."

"Only if you change the subject. Like right now."

And so she does change the subject. We go on talking about her higher education endeavors. I go in depth about my own experiences and she seems to have listened to me. We even got to talking about my work. I was vague about that part because, unfortunately, I'm not allowed to share details. I apologize again for not being able to see her for the past week. I told her I'd try harder to see her. After about fifteen more minutes, I let her go take the shower she was planning to tale before I called. I head back to work. I must have walked like ten blocks while on the phone with Callie. That's what a good conversation will have you do.

* * *

 **Short filler... As always, reviews are valued.**


	14. Chapter 14

Callie's POV

*ANOTHER WEEK HAS PASSED*

The driver just took off from in front my home. We're heading to my interview. It's at a psychologist's office. My resume must have done the trick, these people are actually considering me for a job. My only reference was Mark so I have no idea why they would even call me in. I see why Dr. Kirk was the only one to reach out to me. Maybe I was her only applicant. Okay, enough with the self-depreciation, I am totally qualified for this job. The description stated that they need someone who is technologically savvy, punctual, and proactive. I'm all those things and more.

I was supposed to be driven by my girlfriend but she's caught up at work. If I'm being honest, she's been 'caught up at work' a lot lately. I've seen her like twice in the past two weeks. She tries to make up for it by texting and calling me, but it's not the same. I know one of her cases is close to trial so she's been busier than she ever has since I've met her. She had some court thing the other day too. She called it, 'the trial before the trial.' I have also been occupied with college tours/search and job findings, so she isn't completely to blame. That being said, I still miss my girlfriend. I could stop by her job today. I think the counseling office is pretty close to where she works. We could go for lunch or something cheesy like that. _I just want to see her._ I also need to talk to her. I've been meaning to pop up at her workplace anyways, I just never had a good enough excuse. Now I get to use the old 'I was in the neighborhood' line.

The car comes to a halt and I reach forward to hand the driver a ten dollar bill. After saying thanking him for his service I hop out. _Okay here goes nothing._ The click-clack of my heels on the hard pavement breaks my trance as I now realize that I'm walking towards the building.

Upon entering I see an open lobby. It's both spacious and inviting. The space resembles a living area more than a lobby. There are individual chairs along the sides of the room and two large couches a little further in the back. Behind the couches, I can make out a large desk. I guess that's for the receptionist. _That could soon be my desk._ Stepping more into the area I notice that there's a Black woman sitting in one of the seats. The woman seems to be middle-aged. She's dressed up in a skirt suit and blazer. We've dressed alike except I'm not wearing a blazer and her hair is in a bun, mine is in a ponytail.

When she sees me she rises to her feet. She stretches a hand out to me,"Hi, I am Denise Kirk. Is it safe to say that you are Calliope Torres?" Taking her hand I say back, "Yes ma'am, I am Calliope Torres." We shake hands then she offers me a seat next to her.

Dr. Kirk starts the conversation,"Okay, so just in case you're hired, I would like to know what pronouns and if there is another name you'd like to be called by?"

I respond,"I go by she/her/hers and I'd rather be called Callie, thank you." She gives me a slight nod in understanding.

"How did you hear about us?"

"I was searching for psychology related jobs online and I found your office."

"Did you search for us on a specific website?" Denise questions.

"No, ma'am. I just did a simple google search."

"Okay, Why did you choose to apply here?"

"Well, I am interested in psychology but I don't have a degree as yet so this would be a great way to get my foot in the door. Working here would give me some experience as to what working in a psychology office is like."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" She then adds another question,"Okay, Why should I hire you?"

"You should hire me because I am excited to be part of this office and would be happy help you run it from day to day. Like I've mentioned earlier, I'm interested in psychology so that would play a part in how I handle your clients. I'd make sure they have the most pleasant experience possible through our every interaction."

Dr. Kirk says,"I'll definitely accept that answer. The questioning part of the interview is over. I'd like to tell you more about myself and the office if that's alright?"

"Of Course."

She carries on,"My pronouns are also she/her/hers. I have a PsyD in Clinical Psychology. I've worked mostly with children and adolescents, though I'm not a child psychologist. My goal is to have the clients feel completely comfortable enough to be completely themselves. That promotes sharing, problem-solving and coping. My coworker shares the same goal. She will work here mostly on weekends and I'll do weekdays. If hired you can decide your schedule. The environment here would be energetic, encouraging, organized and team-spirited. Oh, if it wasn't obvious we're a new team, which explains why the office is empty at the moment." I held eye-contact with her throughout her speech.

She stands up,"I will review your resume more thoroughly and get back to you. Thanks for considering us." We shake hands once again.

I finish the conversation with,"Thank You for your time ma'am." She goes off into one of the rooms.

I exit the premises and order and uber to Arizona's. Her firm can be found on google too. As I wait for the uber I reflect on the interview. All I can think about is that she said 'okay,' as much as I said 'ma'am.' She gave me no signs as to whether she's going to hire me or not. It's just a waiting game at this point.

The car pulls up. I go up to it and ask,"Uber for Callie?" The male driver says "Yup." and we're off.

In moments I have arrived at Robbins-Jakes-McClendon LLP. It's a modern highrise building. I head inside. It's very different from the building I was just in for my interview. It's way more business-like. Walking up to the front desk I ask to see Arizona. Apparently, I had to make a reservation, so I'm just hanging out in the waiting area until a time slot opens up.

 _ **CT: I'm done with the interview. You'd never guess where I am right now! Hint: it's a short distance from where I interviewed.**_

I give it a few minutes.

 _ **CT: Alright, I'm too pumped to wait for a text back... I'm literally at your office ... in the waiting area.**_

I give her another few minutes. About fifteen minutes this time. She still hasn't answered my messages. _I'm starting to feel like an idiot._ I don't want to just leave, I came to see her. I know for a fact that if I go home now, I won't be speaking to her for some time.

I go up to the desk once more."Hey, can you call Deluca and tell him Callie's here?" I hope to God he knows who I am. If he doesn't know me as her girlfriend, he should at least know me as her friend. I know he's always here so that's my safest bet. I see the woman push a button on a phone. She's talking to someone.

The woman behind the desk smiles at me,"Yeah, he said he'll be down soon." She was right. Just as I'm standing there, a young white guy with a faint beard comes up to me. I can only assume that that's him.

He introduces himself,"Hi, I'm DeLuca and you must be Callie?" I nod. This is my second introduction today. He waves for me to come with him, "Follow me." We take the elevator to the fifth floor. The floor is basically a bunch of cubicles with three rooms to the rare side. We stroll passed everyone, I offer a polite-looking face as I walk by. They all seem super busy. People are literally running from cubicle to cubicle. _What's the chaos about?_ This place looks like the Parkour episode of 'The Office.'

DeLuca says,"This is her office," before leaving me. Aww, I wish I could have spoken to him for a longer time, but I can imagine that he's just as busy as the rest of the people in this place seem to be.

I softly knock on the door. Getting no response, I knock harder. A voice comes through," DeLuca if that's you, you'd better have the opening statements for the Barnes case!" That's Arizona alright. I turn the knob to find that it's open and I push my way inside. I close the door behind me, making sure to turn the lock.

"Have you corrected the shi-" my girlfriend cuts herself off. "What are you doing here?" Does she not want me here? I'm honestly, so close to walking the fuck out of this place. Instead of leaving, I try a different approach. I haven't done anything for her to not want to see me

"Aww that's such a nice welcome," I reply sarcastically. "If you checked your phone, maybe you'd know I was here." Taking her hands off the keyboard, she picks up her phone to check on what I've just said. She makes an 'Oh Crap' face with wide eyes. _That's what I thought._

"My apologies Calliope. I'm a little strung out right now."

I squint my eyes at her, "Hmm, just so I'm clear. You don't want me coming to your workplace?"

"What? No! You can come here as often as you want. This place is a madhouse at the moment, so my mind is fucked and so is my mood."

"Tell me about it! Your people are losing their minds out there. Also, Deluca practically ran from your door... What's this all about?"

"Some dumbass mixed up a bunch of cases. Like literally switched them. So I'm glad they're all out there losing their minds 'cause I'm losing my shit in here." I don't think I've ever heard her swear this much, maybe during sex but not in casual conversation.

"I hear you, but do you think them being so on edge is helping the situation?" I tread lightly as I'm trying my best not to offend her.

She answers after taking a deep breath, "You're right. I'll send out an email later addressing the issue, as for right now, I need you closer babe. Come over here please." She waves for me to move further into her space. I walk over to her to stand at the front of her desk. I push my ass back to lean on it. Now facing her in closer proximities I say, " I don't like you stressed out Arizona." As my phrase ends, I cross my arms. I feel bad because I almost went off on her a minute ago.

My words cause her to smile. With dimples popping she responds," I know something that only you can do to relieve my stress. Too bad we can't do it here though..."

We are definitely on the same page, except we can totally do this right here, right now. As I go to interject, Arizona stands. She pulls on my arms to break the gesture. I put said arms around her waist. She brings her mouth closer to my ear, "I hope you locked the door." With that she runs her tongue over the shell of my ear then bites my earlobe. Her mouth travels down to my neck to latch onto my sweet spot. _Shit._

My head drops to the side, my body's giving her more room to roam. She continues on a path to my clavicle. Then he stops. Arizona pushes my body around to face the door. Her hands come around to pull my shirt out of my skirt and she starts unbuttoning it. While doing this she begins to grind into my ass. I fall a bit forward but I hold my weight up by placing my hands on her desk. My girlfriend moves my bra up and over my boobs without undoing it.

She grabs my boobs to massage them. Her actions warrant a moan. I try hard to stifle it so all that comes out is a "Mhmm."

Arizona brings her hands back into her own body then pushes my skirt up to my waist. She pulls my panties down to my ankles. She instructs, "Spread them, baby," in a soft voice. I lift my heels on the ground and move my legs farther apart.

She ceases all contact with my body for a few moments. I figure she is undoing her pants.

I was wrong because what I feel next are two digits. She inserts two strong fingers into my entrance. She goes to pull them out. There's now a tempo forming, created by her fingers going in and out of me. If I wasn't turned on before all her actions, I am right now. This made evident by the amount of juices coming from my center.

Arizona flickers her fingers while they're still in me. After a few flicks, she takes them out. I then hear the sound of her trousers being opened...or closed? Her member is free as she spanks my butt with it. She lifts it and hits my ass another time. She's letting me know that in a few seconds, I'm going to be taken. The head of her dick comes in contact with my folds. She teases me for a few moments. She slowly enters me. She hits a good spot and pulls her dick back out. She does this again. She had to have let go of her shaft because her hands come to rub on my ass. She plunges into me again. "Mhmm." Arizona stops pulling our completely and just thrusts her hips.

My lips are folded together as I know I can't be too loud. My girlfriend keeps on pushing her dick into me. I groan out an audible,"Mhmm." She slips right out. She groans, "Fuck, Callie how are you this wet?" Well, it has been two weeks since we've done this so yeah that's what happens. The only thing is I don't believe there is a lesson to be learned here if this is how she's rewarded. She just goes right back in.

Arizona picks up the pace, our skin starts to slap together. She tugs on my high ponytail and draws my head back, "Is this okay?"

"Ye-Yeeaahh," is the only answer I can utter out. My voice is a little louder than it probably should be but it's the least of my worries. Her hold on my hair is tight but not too forceful. My release is closer than any time before, and I have to figure out a way not to scream while I'm in her place of work. The pressure of both her pulling my hair and my incoming orgasm is a lot to bear.

My insides begin to squeeze her. _I'm so fucking close._ With a thrust, she enters me and wiggles her hips. My sex pulsates on her dick. My abdominal muscles tighten. _There it is, my explosion._ My eyes close in response to her motions. My head is bobbing backward as she grips my locks.

I feel another vibration from deep within. I'm coming, but my girlfriend is not stopping. She has slowed down again though. "Soo hot, you're so hot," she whimpers as she continues to fuck me. She lets go of my hair and puts her hand around my waist. She pulls me in to meet her dick pushing into my front. I'm pretty sure she's about to come if she hasn't done so already.

Her movements become frenzied. I'm excited at the thought of being filled with Arizona's liquids. Right, when I figure she's about to unload inside me she withdraws her member. I gather enough energy to spin around. She's cumming into the garbage can. I watch on as she finishes taking cum-shots. I know there is now a pout on my lips, I'm disappointed.

She recognizes the familiar expression on my face. Arizona reproaches, "Calliope, stop it. I just thought this would be less messy." I guess she's right, but it doesn't make me any happier. She finishes then tucks her member into her pants, the zips them up. I follow suit, pulling my underwear up over my thighs to cover myself up. too. She glances over at me. I carry on getting dressed, re-doing the buttons on my blouse.

I go over to her. "I missed that. I'm happy we've connected again though I wish your office wasn't the first place we've had sex in two weeks," I truthfully mention.

She replies,"Yeah, I totally agree. We should never ever wait that long again."

"Never ever?"

She shakes her head "Never ever ever ever!" I can live with that. _I can so live with that._ I thoroughly enjoyed my time in this office with her but this shouldn't replace our private times. Quickies are fun, but they can't compare to having sex for an hour at a time. The blonde voices, " Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

I chuckle in response. "Actually that was my original reason for even coming here. I definitely got sidetracked... or was it backtracked?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm certain you liked being sidetracked or backtracked so to speak," she kisses me, "I liked it too."

Smiling at first, I reply, "You're not wrong babe. And you only 'liked' it?"

"Oh no. I absolutely LOVE having sex with you, Callie Torres," Her pitch rises as she is delighted. Is she delighted with our sex, or herself right now? I'm guessing both, both are good.

"That's what I thought, now how about lunch?" I ask my girlfriend. I have a taste for Chinese and I let it be known. We make an attempt at making our selves presentable to the public, fixing our hair and whatever else looked too out of place. Walking through her office doors is intense. I'm not sure many of her employees know she's seeing someone (well now they do). She took my hand as we walked. The vibe from earlier is still there but they've paused the crazy as their boss walks by their respective cubicles.

Now in the elevator, I let my opinion be known. "Hey, so you should type out that email right now if you can, thanks." I really hope the corporate world isn't all like this, I can't imagine being scared of my boss at any point in my career. No job is worth that amount of angst. She gets to typing something into her phone. I assume it's the email.

We exit the elevator and head to a nearby restaurant. Arizona leads the way as she knows the neighborhood better than I do. Once we arrive, we get a table for two. I sit next to her rather than across from her. I want to talk and this is the quieter way to do so when in public.

I figure now is as good a time as ever to get some things off my chest. I've thought about this a lot over the past two weeks. I need a change, we need a change. "Umm, so there's something I need to say..." She puts the menu back on the table and tells me to say what I need to say. I go on, "Things have been great between us. I love that we've made it official. Lately, though, we haven't been as great. There's something missing, I think-" I stop talking as I see that her eyes aren't on me. She's staring off into space. I need her to listen to me so I go to say, "Arizona, what I'm about to say is kinda important, so will you pay attention? I want you to Look at me."

"I'm sorry I'll do that in a minute, just- are you breaking up with me?" _That's not where I'm going with this._ I place a hand under her chin to get her to turn towards me again. I respond,"No, I'm not breaking up with you, so please relax. I do have some things to say. I need you to really hear me." She gives me a small nod in understanding.

"To make this shorter, I know your job is your number one priority. I get that. I don't expect you to put me above everything in your life so soon. In the future, there needs to be a switch. I will not come second to your job for much longer. For now, it's okay but I'll say it again. There needs to be a change. I need you to tell me that. I have to hear you say it, but only if you mean it." My tone is much more serious than at any point today.

Arizona's replies,"Cal I swear it won't always be like this. I don't want it to be. So if you need me to say it, here it goes. You will be my number one priority. Wile, I know my actions don't show it, you already are my main priority. I'll have to figure something out. This doesn't work for me either. I'm so sorry for these past weeks."

"Alright." I peck her lips to put her mind at ease. I still think she believes I may break up with her. That's so far from the truth. I just got her, she's not going anywhere. Not so soon.

That was a heavy little conversation so I change the topic. I ask her,"Do you want to order now?"

"Y-yes."

"Arizona I just wanted to know where your head is at. We're fine, I promise babe." I take her hand and give it a firm squeeze. She's calmed down some.

* * *

 **Yes, I know they went to lunch right after... Reviews are valued.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Was discouraged for a minute but I got over myself...**

* * *

*That same night*

Callie's POV

Outside Arizona's mini-mansion. She couldn't make it to mine tonight but she communicated it and I appreciate that. I packed an overnight bag as she's asked me to stay over. I have no problem with the setup. I'd probably do just about anything if it means I get to be close to her. Luckily though, all I have to do is ride in a car to her house.

 ** _CT: I'm at your door..._**

I really hope she's paying attention to her phone. A repeat of earlier isn't what I planned for. I think we understood each other so there shouldn't be a second talk about her replying to my text messages.

 ** _AR: I'm at my door too, you have to be more specific than that._**

My phone buzzes in my hand and I look down at the screen. Well, I'm glad she's in a good mood but she needs to come open this door already. It's nippy out here.

 ** _CT: Come open the front door of your home, please._**

"See that's more specific," Arizona proclaims as she unlocks and opens her door. "I'll take your bag." She reaches out and I meet her halfway to hand her my bag. She's such a lady, except she left me out here to be cold.

"Were you just standing there the whole time?" She must have just gotten in from work. She's wearing dress pants and blouse.

"Yup." Wow and just like that the whole, 'she's such a lady' thing is out the window. She made me stand out there on purpose. _What was the reason?!_

I roll my eyes to then say, "I'm cold now so thanks for that."

"I saw that Callie. I just needed a good reason for you to accept these," she goes further into her home to grab a bunch of keys from a hook. Under my intense gaze she continues,"Didn't you wish you had keys when you were standing out there all cold?" Umm, nope that wasn't the thing on my mind while I was outside.

"I guess."

"Okay. I just thought you'd be more excited or at least not as rude. I even took the time to get you a personalized key-chain myself. It has your initials and it's in your favorite color." _Those are a nice set of keys_. I see the red C and T hanging on the key-ring.

She's now holding the weekender bag on her shoulders. I go up to her to kiss her lips. I do it again so she can see that I'm somewhat apologetic. "Your kisses don't solve everything, Callie." My beautiful girlfriend, who is a little disappointed, walks off. Like I said she's not exactly happy with my reaction so I'll take her comment with a grain of salt. I was kidding C'mon! She's wrong though, my lips could cause world peace(if you know what I mean). Also, her use of the word 'everything' proves that my kisses could solve some things, maybe even most things but now isn't the time to argue with her. I'm right in step with her as she approaches the den.

"Baby, I was joking. I swear! It's great that you've cut keys for me. It's a big step, huge really and I'm not sure your delivery was received the right way. It's a bigger deal than just standing outside, it's full access to you Arizona. It also means that you trust me, like really trust me."

"And I do trust you, Cal and not just with my house but with my entire being. Heart included at this point." Is she saying what I think she's saying? So she basically just handed me the keys to her fucking heart. This woman does nothing lightly. Something so simple has so much meaning behind it. Am I ready for that? To be in love with someone? To hold their heart in my hands? To be the most important person in their life?

Wow look at me, the twenty-two-year-old, ex-sex worker thinking about being in love with some rich lawyer. This actually can't be real life.

"This time, I really mean it when I say I'll take them. I'll take your keys." Her features instantly brighten up. Eyes as blue as ever, her brows are relaxed and her nose is even a bit flared. She's good with my final answer. Phewww.

* * *

"Pay up that's my property!" I gloat. I'm kicking Arizona's butt at Monopoly.

It's such a classic game. It was the game of my childhood. We played every Friday night. Papa would win most of the games but then came me. The last time I was home, we started out playing before my parents dropped a bomb on me. I told Aria about Mark. She didn't seem worried but obviously didn't encourage it. I kept all her secrets, all of them, but decided to rat me out to our parents. I was commanded to stop. The choices were to stop what you're doing now or you're out of the family. I'd be cut off financially and emotionally.

I made my choice. I chose prostitution, well that's how my parents put it. In reality, I chose my freedom, sexually or otherwise. I refused to be controlled.

Here I am now, with this amazing human, who I probably would have never met if it weren't for my choices. On the night we met, her guard was down. I feel like she knew we wouldn't be judgmental. _Has anyone ever heard of a judgemental prostitute?_ No, because we are accepting people. Then again, Arizona doesn't seem phased by her intersexuality. She doesn't even talk about it, at least not with me. It seems like she's fine so I don 't push the subject, but the second, the minute she isn't I'll be there for her.

Arizona speaks up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Can we just stop here?" Aww, I wanted to play some more.

"How about we stop when one of us lands in jail?"

"No, that will take too long," she complains. Alright, Alright, we can stop.

"I'll clear the table." Getting up I kiss her forehead before getting the wine glasses and bottle of wine off the table. I put it in a dark corner of the kitchen. She has to be the one to put it back in the cellar. There's no way in hell I'm going down there, especially not this late. I then go to clear the takeout containers, discarding them. Lastly, I place the pieces of the board game back into the box and away.

By the time I return to her side, Arizona is asleep. He hand is skillfully placed under her chin, holding her head up. She's still facing me. I guess she couldn't wait up. I realize she's still wearing her work clothes. She should have listened when I told her to get changed and showered. Her response was simply,"I'll do that later." Later my ass. But, it's fine, it's completely fine. Maybe if she did all that before, she wouldn't have been up to even start playing monopoly with me.

I get my bag to search for some makeup wipes. I gently remove her light makeup with about two wipes. She moves slightly but is still out. Her eye makeup is a little stubborn so I grab some cotton pads from my unready kit. I dab some cleansing oil onto a pad and do hold it one of her eyes. After a moment, I swipe the eyeshadow off. I repeat this on her other eye.

Arizona moves her mouth, she's talking but it's incoherent.

"I took your makeup off, I need you to help me get you in bed." Of course, she doesn't budge. She doesn't understand what I've just said in that she's sleeping. I stand in a position with my feet apart. Placing my hands under her arms I attempt to lift with my legs. "Arizona!" The loud sound of my voice startles her to feet. I can now lead her to her bedroom. It's a small journey as her house is huge. With all the walking she did, she wakes up(well she's half awake).

Once we get into her bedroom, I ease her onto the bed. I pull her pants off and over her feet. Arizona turns on her side, mumbling again. Apparently, this is as far as I'm going to get. I cover her with the throw blanket that's on the bench at the foot of her bed. Sh hugs the blanket. With good sense, I came pretty much dressed for bed, so I turn the lights off and hop in next to her. _I wish I got the chance to the take her bra off, I know they're uncomfortable to sleep in._

* * *

 **Little update but I definitely planted some seeds, three to be exact.**


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona's POV

*A week later*

I can recall the night that I gave Callie a copy of my house keys. I tried to downplay the gesture but she wouldn't let me get away with it. I've always believed that I take things too seriously when the average person doesn't, but Callie does too. She takes things just as seriously as I do. Giving a person keys to your home is the ultimate sign of trust, second only to asking them to move in. Maybe it's even a sign of love too. Though she hasn't given me a key to her place I don't reckon it indicates anything. For one, I didn't give her a key in hopes of getting a spare key myself. I feel more comfortable knowing she can just walk into my home whenever she pleases. It would make her less of a guest and more of a resident here. The gesture also sends the message that I'm very serious about our relationship. _I'm all in baby!_

I have some free time today and tomorrow and I'm going to make use of my time. Callie's hanging with Emma and Mark today so I thought I'd hang with one of my friends. I was hoping to spend both days with her, even so, I understand that having friends outside of your significant other is essential. Otherwise, we'd get sick of each other. My friend group outside of work is small. It's sort of funny in that my best friends are people I work with. I've known April for longer than she has worked for me so she isn't grouped in with my work friends(Andrew is). Anyways, April is busy with work and wifely duties. I'm not kidding, I asked what she was up to today and that was her response. Andrew is single so he's less busy. He has a gym in his apartment building where he's allowed to bring a visitor. I think he specifically chose that building for its amenities. I'm all for a free gym experience. I do hope it's not packed. _I like to sweat in private._

I pull up outside of Andrew's place. He also has private parking in his building. It's a two car space and he has only one right now so I get to park inside. I get into the lift and head up to the gym. When I get there, I pick Andrew out of a group of men who are currently bench pressing. This looks like a competition if you ask me. Their arms look tired and muscles strained but they decide to go on. One by one the men drop out of what's clearly a contest. The last man standing is Deluca.

"Way to go Champ!" I declare as I get closer to him. I tap his shoulder in 'celebration.' He doesn't give me the reaction I was wishing for in that he doesn't wince. He might now be sore now, however, he might be later on. For what it's worth his muscles are currently popping out of his shirt. His workout clothes being a muscle tee and sweat-shorts. I'm more conservative in my choice of work out gear. Compression tights, basketball shorts, and a short sleeve active shirt are what I'm wearing.

I leave him to start my warm-up routine. I grab a jump rope and start the works. Soon I move off to the stretches then high knees. Andrew comes to do them with me. He goes faster than I am. I have no intent to keep up with him. Andrew Deluca will not be the reason I'm sore tonight, nope. I stop prematurely to complete three sets, twelve reps of military presses.

I make my rounds on different machines. I see that there's a girl basically staring at Andrew. _My wing woman senses are tingling._ She could possibly live in this building. The only part of her body I can clearly see is her hair. It's up to him to decide if she's attractive or not because I'm incapable of making that choice right now as I only have eyes for a certain brunette. Before Callie, I would at least look at other women but now I have tunnel vision. Yeah, I can tell that someone isn't traditionally ugly as most people are not, attractive is different. To be attractive you have to inspire my attraction, and only the sassy Miss Torres does that. Let me get over to Deluca.

Tapping him on the shoulder causes him to take out his earphones. "Hey so that girl over there," I indiscreetly point out the woman then continue, "she's been staring at you. You should go talk to her."

He coolly replies,"Oh, that's Jean."

"Okay and?"

"And what? I'm not into her like that. I usually go for blondes." That could be true, I've never met any of his girlfriends to prove or disprove that notion. _Poor Jean._ Hopeless crushes are the worst.

"I'm sorry Deluca but I have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't have to know Z. We can keep it between us?" He jokes back. Well, I've fulfilled my duties. It was bust but I've tried. I take the machine next to him, we go on with our activities.

* * *

"You got the job?!"

Callie squeals,"I did, Arizona I got the job!"

"Aww, that's awesome baby. I totally knew you would get it! Have you told Mark and Emma yet?"

"Nope, I just got off the phone with my new boss. I'm still with Emma and Mark but I wanted to tell you first."

"Thanks, I admire that I'm the first person you told." This means I was the first person she thought of. Me! I couldn't be happier that she's my girlfriend. She makes me feel amazing.

"No problem. Mark wants to have a little get-together with some of the girls to celebrate, wanna come?"

"'I'm there! Where is it?"

"Mark's place of course. You can bring your friends along if you want. If you think it'd be appropriate." I'm sad she somehow thinks her friends/ex-coworkers? aren't welcome around mine. People are people, our jobs or status in life makes us no higher or lower than anyone. She talks about her past in a good light but it's clear she doesn't actually think that way. It's a cover-up.

"The only person I can think of is Deluca so, sure. I'll ask him." I'm about to spend my entire day with this gym head.

 _ **AZ: Up for a celebration tonight? I know you're not busy.**_

 ** _AD: What are we celebrating?_**

 ** _AZ: My girlfriend's new job._**

 ** _AD: I'm down(I was gonna come no matter what lol)._**

I mean I already knew that. I send him the location and ask Callie for a time. She's been at Mark's all day so she doesn't need me to pick her up. I'll just carpool with Andrew.

 _ **AZ: Oh yeah, Callie said we could bring friends.**_

 _ **AD: You're my friend, I'm bringing you.**_

 _ **AZ: It's the other way around Deluca!**_

* * *

It's a cool environment, it's more of a hang out than a party. There are board games stations. _I'm now_ certain _board games are Callie's thing._ Naturally, Callie is over at the monopoly station. I thought playing monopoly was a one-time thing I was wrong. Deluca leaves me as soon as he sees Emma. Well, he did say he was into blondes. He's a man that means what he says. It was like she had magnets attached to her body that pulled him in. I didn't mention how me and her met, that's up to her to tell or not tell him. They seem to be getting along well as they are now playing a game of checkers.

I have to sit through another game of monopoly, only this time there are more people, meaning it's going to be a longer game. If you can't tell, I'm not a fan. I'll play all the games, well board games Callie wants me to tonight.

Not that she doesn't usually look good but she looks especially great right now. She's smiling like never before. I haven't been paying too much attention to the game and have been losing money left right and center. I don't care though, Callie's having fun. I officially met some of the other girls today. They've had to testify but we haven't met outside of my work.

The entire table, except Callie, goes bankrupt. She wins! It's more like we all do because we're also mildly happy for her. Callie and I share a congratulatory kiss, which is more than just a celebration of her winning this game but also because she has secured a job. It could be the first step in her career. When she chooses a college to attend, it will all come together. _Man am I excited about her future, her future._

Mark interrupts our playing to toast to Callie. "Our dearest Callie, we miss seeing your face every day around here but we're all thrilled you're taking the necessary steps to fulfill an accredited career path. You're going to crush this new job! To CALLIE!" We all join in saying, "To Callie!" If you're wondering there are no glasses to raise. Callie has work tomorrow and takes it very seriously. I'm not about to make any suggestions or comments. What she says tonight goes.

She gets all shy as we finish our toast and praises. Every day people wouldn't see the significance of being a receptionist at some therapist's office, but I'm glad she ha friends that see that it's a very important stride towards her future. The people he surrounds her self with are supportive, and that's awesome.

We go back to our previous activities. The playing of the games goes on for a few more hours. At this time, _I am beat._ I've been following Callie around to various stations. She's won almost all the rounds we've done. I've only really beaten her at chess. That being said I'm not beat because of the defeat. I'm beat in that I'm tired. Come to think of it, I was tired the last time we played board games too. It's a sign damn it! I only stuck it out tonight in celebration. I was also at the gym today, that could easily be the reason I'm tired.

Callie takes note of my weariness,"Have you tired already? I'm asking because I had things planned tonight that require some energy babe." Did I say I was tired? _Oh, I was only joking._

I clear my throat to respond. "Umm, no, I'm good. I'm great! Wanna play another round of chess?"

"Yeah, then we can get out of here. I think I'd like to get started on those things I have planned." Like I've mentioned, whatever she says goes tonight. I win the other game and we make our way around the room to bid our adieus. We say goodbye to everyone to notice that Andrew and Emma are gone. I make no speculations as to where, but they are in each other's company for the night and night company means one thing. It loosely means naked time. I guess he isn't all that sore from his workout today.

* * *

Callie's POV

*Next Day*

I was sure my girlfriend was tired the other night. She was barely keeping up while we were playing the board games. That's until we got home. She mysteriously found some zest in the bedroom. She was insatiable, she even tried for round two. Sadly, she was denied. I wasn't letting her wear me out. I needed to be on top of everything today for my first official day of work. Is it lame that I'm excited? Then, that's me, lame and excited. I can't wait to learn all there is to learn about a therapists' office. Being a therapist of any sort was a joke at first but I'm now seeing it as a fit career choice. seems to be pretty easy going. She gave me the opportunity to choose my own schedule. We even talked about lunch. I coordinated Arizona and I's lunch hour. When we both get busy with work, we'll still have time for each other. It's a smart way to keep us connected.

She's dropping me off on her way to work. I should maybe get my own car or something soon. I never had a use for a car before but by the looks of things, I do now. _Arizona can't be my chauffeur forever._ Unlike every other day, I'm running ahead of time so I'm just waiting around for her. I'm ready to go while she has on only her underwear. I forwent breakfast as I figure it would hold me down today. No need to be sluggish. I'll just eat a big lunch to compensate for it.

Screaming through rooms I say,"Can you hurry it up, please!"

"You don't start for another two hours, and it takes us thirty minutes to get to your job. Loosen up a bit."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I grumble back at her though I don't think she heard me.

With a liner sock in hand, she comes out to the dining table where I'm sat. "You're going to do great today, no need to be nervous baby." She bends down to meet my lips in a quick peck. She goes back to getting ready for her day.

She grabs a banana and we are on our way.

It's been a great day so far. The workload looks to be manageable. Making appointments shouldn't be so hard, as long as her patients/clients are respectful I see no problems here. The other therapist here is really nice. She understands that this is my first job of this kind and has offered a helping hand. I wish I remember her name. Like she told me to call her by her first name, I just can't remember what that is. I googled the offices, to only find her name under Dr. Cait, no first name.

I've answered the phone about five times today and it's almost time for lunch. I've got about thirty minutes till I see Arizona. I'll most likely be idle until then. I'm not saying I'm bored, it's my first day after all. I'm sure other days won't be like this. A mother-son duo walks into the office and is now waiting their turn with.

Her previous client exists and the people in the waiting area enter her room as the clock strikes two. I get up to notify Dr. Kirk that I'm taking my lunch break now. ISHe concurs and I take a stroll to a nearby snack bar. I start eating before Arizona gets a chance to join me. I'm starving so I don't apologize. As I'm waiting for my girlfriend, the other blonde in my life texts me. She tells me to send her my location an without a second thought I do. She shows up within a few minutes.

"I'm over here, Emma!" I signal to her.

She comes across to sit. She begins,"I dropped by your job to see you but you weren't there so" _So what exactly?_

"Are you okay? What is so important that you had to come by on my first day?"

"Oh, Arizona's friend asked me out." No way that's the reason for her being here.

"A text saying just that would have sufficed," I sensibly point out.

"You don't see how big of a deal this is?" Nope, I really don't crazy.

"Nah, I seriously don't."

"No-one ever asks me out, sleep with me, yeah, but never ask me to sit and talk or even eat with them."

Arizona walks in and finds us without needing help. Emma goes on, "Yeah like you, we had sex, how come you didn't ask me out? Why'd you choose Callie and not me?" She's talking directly to Arizona, who might I add looks as if she's hoping the ground will swallow her up so she won't have to answer that loaded question.

My girlfriend comes to her won defense, "I uh- I guess she was- She was more my type? Hold on, no Callie is-" Alright, I'll bail her out of this. I need to spare Emma's feelings.

"You don't have to answer that Arizona. Come to sit by me." The only blonde I was expecting today kisses my cheek.

My attention has shifted from Emma momentarily. I love my best friend, _I love her,_ still, I wanted to be with Arizona right now. Sheisi interrupting. I turn back my focus on Emma so she can leave. Sorry, not sorry. "Did you say yes?"

"Nope, you might have changed your rules but I still don't want to date anyone. That just brings complications. It ain't worth it. No offense Arizona, you've been great." Arizona isn't the least bit offended she laughs at Emma. See, she agrees with me, Emma's fucking crazy.

"He isn't a client though?"

She raises a shoulder to then state,"I don't date period."

"Let me get this straight, you came all the way up here, to tell me that Deluca asked you out and you turned him down."

"Yup, now that your girl is here I'll go." My quirky bestie gets back up. I assume this is really all she came by to say. _This is what Emma calls ugrgent, somone asking her on a date._

Arizona counters, "You don't have to Emma, there's plenty of room." I fling my head in my girlfriend's direction to mouth,"Let her go."

"That's okay I can eat at home." Good choice, Emms. Bye!

We erupt in a laughing fit when Emma goes to leave. I mean I get it, in our line of work (her present and my past) there are no boundaries. I need to set some I think. She can't show up at my place of work for no good reason. I wasn't there but I could have been. Cutting in on my work time is not okay.

We calm down some. Looking my blonde right in the eyes, I declare, "For the record, I'm glad you chose me."

* * *

 **Reviews are valued (Updated).**


	17. Chapter 17

**I updated the last chapter. It's not significant.**

* * *

Arizona's POV

*A few weeks later*

I was invited out to a festival. I invited myself out, but let's not call it that. She was fine coming here herself, I wanted to be part of her world. Experience all that is Calliope Torres so I offered to come too. Emma was her plus one to this thing, but she canceled last minute. Callie had a yen for coming anyway. She said she needed to unwind from being in an office for the past weeks. _I totally get that._

We're at Julio's. It's in an open space and it's dark. The music here isn't what I normally listen to. That's an understatement. It's all in Spanish and I obviously don't speak Spanish. I got up to dance with Callie a few times, I sucked. I must have looked like a complete idiot. It's a lot of hip movements, and I don't think my body naturally does that. that being said, my girlfriend's body does. It does circles and hip rotations. I'm sat here enjoying the view. She's in the middle of the dance floor doing her thing. She rolls her body to the tune and taps the floor as the beat changes. THat move sends her waist up, there's a little jiggle at the end. _It's my favorite part._

She comes up to with while doing her motions and goes back to the middle of the floor. Her arms go across her body and down to her waist. Once her hands are down, the song changes. It doesn't sound much different from the last couple songs. Though the crowd's reaction proves it is indeed a different song. People begin to find partners on the floor. Callie comes back over to try to get me up. I shake my head adamantly. These people know what they're doing and I don't so, no. I'll sit this and every other one out.

She goes back out there with a slight frown. Her disappointment doesn't last that long as she grooves to the song. A guy dances up to her. He takes her hand to spin her around to face him. He then places his hands on her hips. It seems like they are talking to each other? He leans in and his mouth is moving so I assume that's the case. I'm not watching this happen. I make my way to the open bar and pour some soda. I'm mad as hell that I'm the one driving home tonight. At least here I can't see them frolic on the dance floor. If I were to stay I would for sure get up in this guy's face. That's my girlfriend damn it, but she's also her own person. She's allowing him to touch her like that because she's okay with it. I'm not one to police a woman's body, especially not Callie's. She's a sensual person, probably always have been. I respect her choices past and present, so yeah, I'm going to stay here and drink this Ginger Ale.

When I'm done with the drink, I find my seat again. The music has changed so I hope their dance moves have also changed. Looking back to the spot where my brunette was at, I don't see her. I stick my neck out, searching the crowd with my eyes and I still don't see her. I even get up to find no luck. Come to think of it, I don't see this guy either. Okey-dokey, it's no big deal. it's no big deal that the guy and Callie are both nowhere to be found. It's fine, she's fine. I'm breathing. Nothing bad is happening right now. I sit back down and wait. Waiting is a whole other panic.

Screw that, what if he's hurting her! I'm not risking it. I walk off the right side of the middle of the room. I peek into the spaces that aren't occupied by people. Callie isn't on this side. I do a once over of the crowd on the right and move across to the left. _I probably look like a crazy person..not that I care._ I need to find my girlfriend and make sure she's okay. I'm up about halfway down the left of the dancefloor and still no sign of Callie. Thus far, I've remained calm, cool, and collected. That is until I finally spy out my girlfriend. She's still with this dude. They're coming from someplace behind the dance floor and bar. His pants are undone as he walks up behind her.

What the actual hell is going on here? I know she didn't do what I think she did back there. And to think, I was so concerned for her safety. I march on right pass her and get into this guy's face. My nose is almost touching his as I holler in rage, "What the fuck do you think you think you're doing?" I sense someone pulling me back but I push right back into his space. I don't get a read on his emotions as I'm too close for a good view of his face. I just need him to touch me, hit me, something so I can retaliate. _He has to hit first._ I have no doubt that I can take this dude. With a clenched jaw and tight fists, I add,"Do something you punk ass motherfucker!" Whoever was pulling me before pulls harder this time. My body stumbles backward. I shrug out of their hold. I so badly want to beat the crap out of him but I can't. They are too many eyes, too many witnesses, there's no way I could defend my actions in a guy backs up some and in comes a body to separate us.

I regain enough control of my anger to know that it's Callie who is between us. She looks to me pleading, "He doesn't speak English Arizona please!" Her hands come to my chest to ward me off. _Good thing I never asked about his language abilities._ He obviously didn't need to know English to get her back there so why does he need to know it now? What he needs to do, is throw a punch already. I try to weave my way to get away from her and back over to him. My goal is to agitate him enough to make him fight back physically. In my attempt, I bump her a little, but not too much to deter her. She grabs a hold of me. I don't challenge her hold( even though I barely bumped her, it's enough to make me stop). She's not letting up and in all this, she might get hit. That prospect alone is substantially horrific for me.

In the heat of the moment I made no note that the Dj paused his set and everyone's watching us. There are people surrounding the man. Callie drags my hand(me along with it) out the front door. Once we're outside she lets go. We're practically standing by my car.

"Why did you do that Arizona? You caused a scene! You're lucky his dumbass doesn't believe in security." I'm being yelled at. After what she did back there, I should be the one freaking yelling.

"Me? I believe you caused a scene of your own. What were you guys doing back there Callie?"

"He propositioned me," she coyly replies.

"He what?" I'm going back in there. This time I realy going to punch him. I don't give a shit about going to jail, I'll get out I 'll get a good lawyer, I am a good lawyer.

I put one foot in front the other, passing her. Mid-stride, Callie resumes talking,"It wasn't his fault. He didn't know we're together."

I turn back around to raise a couple queries."That makes it okay for him to try to have sex with you? Why does it even matter if he knows whether we are together or not? It's not like you know each other."

"I do. He was one of my regulars. He owns the place." Of course, he has already had sex with you. He couldn't just be a childhood friend or a guy who likes to dance or anything else. This day is unbelievable. Here I am focused on the fact that he wants to have sex with her when he already has. He's seen my girlfriend naked. He's touched her. He's... ugh. I shake off the disgust. I need more answers than this. _How was he even a client if he doesn't speak English, does Mark speak Spanish?_

I stick to the more important questions, asking, "Why'd you go back there with him? Was that your plan for tonight? It's why you wanted to come alone isn't it?"

"First off, I didn't know exactly what he wanted to do when he pulled him to the side. I thought he wanted to talk but couldn't hear me over the music. When walking back there I figured out that he definitely didn't want to just talk to me. I recalled that we used to umm, do this kind of stuff when I'd come to his club."

"That's what you did? Have sex with guys in the backs of clubs? I thought Mark's girls were more private...classier than that."

"In case you've hit your head and suddenly you forgot, I had sex with people however and wherever they liked it for money. We had a threesome that started in the back of Mark's car, so don't give me some bullshit about class. If you wanted someone with a tame past, you shouldn't have pursued me." Correct, correct and correct again. I went after her with full knowledge that she was a prostitute. I didn't think twice about it, it's just sex and everyone has sex. _I never dreamed it would be this hard._

I don't engage in asking her more questions about her past. She's right. Instead, I dwell in the present, that's what really matters. I mention,"So he just pulled it out on you? I mean his pants were unbuttoned and his belt was undone."

She queries,"You think I undressed him? I shrug in response. I want to say no, to tell her that I know she didn't mean for any of this to happen, but my body, my tongue betrays me.

I spit out, "Callie you knowingly came to a club whose owner you used to have sex with, regularly. You had sex with him at that club regularly! You danced with him and went back to some room or whatever with him. You can't stand here and tell me you didn't know what he was up to the entire time. I'm not comfortable with your answer. I'm just not."

"Well, there's that. I'm going home. You can go back in there and kill him if you want." _Can't say that I don't want to._

"Where's home? Aren't you coming with me?" I need this night, this fight to be over.

Callie derides, "You've just accused me of fucking someone while you were like a couple feet away. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Let's not do this Cal. Come home with me, we can talk more there."

"You started this. You! and obviously you don't trust me. There are plenty more people where Julio comes from. We have nothing else to talk about if you can't take my word for the truth."

We are stood in the quiet of the night for a minute. It's all hitting me that this really could be it. I hate that she put herself in this situation. I hate that this guy was at fault. I hate even more that I've participated in this argument. I do have a right to be upset, yes I think I do, but we could have talked about this more civility.

A frustrates Callie demands with a question,"Can I have my damn bag?"

"No."

With a straight face, she says, "I'll come to take it Arizona. Don't make this worse than need be."

"Will you just get in the car, Callie. Using the remote, I unlock the car doors. I go to the passenger side and open the door for her. I use a hand to lead her inside, "C'mon babe, get in the car."

"Babe? Your babe or Julio's or am I still one of Mark's girls? Get your words straight Arizona." She beckons with a hand, "Gimme my bag." I give it a second before I hand it over.

"Mine, Callie. You're mine. You're my girlfriend." A tear rolls down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. I pray she didn't see that. What I said is less of fact but more of a question.

She responds, instantly ."You don't seem so sure. Hell, I'm not so sure myself."

"Calliope." I've made a mess of this. I could have handled this better, I should have handled this better

"Good night Arizona." She looks so stoic. Her features are emotionless. The Callie I've been privy too is long gone. Her eyes are soulless, her smile has disappeared.

I lean against my car to watch her while she digs through her purse to find her phone. An uber comes and she gets in. I'm still standing here. I have no idea how this became my night. We were good, we've been great. I might have just lost Callie. I don't know how to make it better. I've never been one to care about someone's past, we all have one. Earlier tonight, I was thinking to myself that her body is her own and she can do what she wants with it. But when push came to shove I acted like an ass. It was easier said than done. The truth is I don't want anyone else's hands to touch her, I don't.

I slam the passenger door shut, my car jerks as a result. This is me, frustrated. This is me, sad.

* * *

 **Some one suggested they have a run in with one of Callie's old clients... Welp. Reviews are valued.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes! suggestions are welcomed, though I obvs can't use them all. Sorry.**

 **If you've gotten this far into this fic, you know it's about a prostitute and a lawyer who met via a threesome so I don't understand the judgment now. You're getting exactly what you came for. To everyone else, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Callie's POV

"Emma you have to do it." Have is a strong word in this situation.

"I don't know Cal, this seems like something you should do." It is, but I want you to.

"Nope, I don't wanna see her. Just do me this one favor."

Emma sighs, "Alright, just this one favor." She takes the keys from me and walks out her front door. I asked her to return Arizona's keys. I don't want them anymore. Keys to your house is a sign of trust, and she doesn't trust me so I don't want her keys. It's not very adult to have my best friend return them for me but I think it's best. I'm still mad at her and seeing her will only confirm that. She hasn't reached out since that night and I'm grateful. _Some space is good._

* * *

Emma's POV

I'm smack in the middle of Callie and Arizona's relationship. In my humble opinion, they are both wrong. Callie knows what used to happen in that back room at Julio's, she shouldn't have gone anywhere, and I mean anywhere with him. On the other hand, Arizona should have given her the benefit of the doubt. I get what it might have looked like but she has to believe that nothing happened. Callie wouldn't do that to her. Callie wouldn't do that to anyone, especially not to her. Julio put Callie in a bad situation, she needed her girlfriend in that moment.

Now I have to return keys that weren't even given to me. Arizona is going to bite my head off and it's Callie's fault. I have no reason to believe she'll take these keys from me, but when I inevitably get turned around, I can say to Callie that I tried. I'm about to pull up in front of Arizona's house.

I'm here and a little hesitant. From what Callie told me, she's a wild card. She was all over Julio. Unlike him, I wouldn't really back down. Let's just hope she doesn't go off on me. What's the point of door knocker on this big ass house? If she's anywhere but in the very front I doubt she'd hear. I knock anyway. As expected, no one answers. I use more force this time and add an "Arizona!" to each knock. This gets a response.

A half-dressed Arizona comes to open the door. _This is my best friend's girlfriend. My best friend's...girlfriend._ She stops and awaits my reasoning for showing up at her door. "Callie wants you to have these," I shake the keys. She doesn't look impressed. In fact, she responds, "I'm not taking those from you. You can give those back to Calliope. She shuts the door before I can chime in. Callie fucking owes me. I don't deserve her girlfriend's attitude.

"Listen Callie's been talking about going back to work for Mark so you might want to open this door!" I don't anticipate she'd do as I say but her to talk to Callie. One of them has to make the first move. Arizona doesn't reopen the door. The whole Callie going back to Mark's thing was a misguided statement Callie made when discussing what she might do on the condition that she and Arizona break up. She actually said, "I've never felt this way about anyone but Arizona. "If we break up I might as well go back to Mark because I'll never find anyone like her again." I know she didn't mean it. She's made it clear that she's moved on from Mark. Either way, Arizona doesn't seem to mind that idea.

I've tried and failed and that's exactly what I'm going back to tell Callie.

* * *

Callie's POV

"All you had to do was throw them at her Emms. She doesn't have to take them from you."

"You guys have to figure things out. I'm not dealing with her's or your attitude any longer," Emma makes a point. She gets an eye-roll in return. Well, it is between Arizona and me. I should keep it between us.

"Here are your keys Callie, do with it what you want." She gives me the unwanted item.

"Can you do me one last favor? Can I use your car?"

"Fine. The keys are in their usual spot." I pick the keys up from her dresser. This makes two sets of keys that in my possession but don't belong to me.

Arriving at Arizona's, I'm prepared to not make the same mistake that Emma did. I have keys, I'm going in. I try some keys before finding the right ones. I push the door and I'm inside. I'll make an attempt at getting her to take her keys.

"Arizona?" My voice travels throughout the house. I call out her name a couple times. She calls back. I follow her voice to a part of the house where I've never been prior to this day. It took me a couple of wrong turns. I see her with a game console, she's pointing it to a big screen. _This house really has everything._ She's zoned into this game, scantily clad I might add. She cleared up her schedule a lot since we've been together and I assume this is how she's been spending her free time. This and the gym apparently? _She's tempting in this attire._

I snap out of it. In order to alert her to my presence, I announce, "Okay, I brought you your keys back."

"Like I told Emma, I don't want them." This is why I said Emma should have thrown her keys at her because I don't have the heart to. She's still playing her video game, paying me no attention. I know what would make her listen or at least look at me. I go stand in front of the screen.

"Is your dad a glass maker? Move!" I'm being scolded like she's my mother. That phrase is an old saying, literally, I have only heard my mom and grandmother say it. People under fifty probably don't use that phrase. She's moving her head to try to see around me, but I move to block her view again.

"I'll move to give you your keys?" I get nothing. She's staring at me like, 'I said what I said.' She's not adhering to anything I've been saying. _Whatever._ I go over to place her keys beside her. I did what I came here to do. I'm about to leave. Well, so I thought. Her next sentence stops me in my tracks.

"What's this I hear about you going back to work for Mark? You can break up with me if that's what you really want to do, but what you're not going to do is work for Mark again. I can't believe you'd consider that, not while I'm around. Not while I'm alive and kicking." Umm, I beg her pardon. I would have interjected and explained that I was just talking for the sake of talking when I said that to Emma. _Argh, Emma talks too much_. At the same time, I will not be told what to do. Not by Arizona, not by anyone.

"Yeah, I am considering it. It was a successful career for me don't you think?"

"You can have success where you are now. You just have to work hard for it."

Returning to my previous position. I'm bent over facing her. In a low sultry tone, I reply, "You don't think I've worked hard for it baby?" I lick my lips for good measure. It's a reference to the 'work' I use to do for Mark, she gets it. _Arizona Robbins is seething!_ Yup, she's mad. However, I definitely didn't come to make her happy. I'm mad at her too.

She makes an effort to stand up, which causes me to back up. "I'm not playing Calliope. You told me you wanted to leave on your own accord, it had nothing to do with me. The only basis for your going back there is to be spiteful towards me. I'm not letting you. You. Aren't. Going. Back. There." She's all up in my face.

* * *

Arizona's POV

This is a test, it's a test and I'm failing. _I'm fucking heated._ She most certainly knows how to push my buttons. I've had to pause my game because of this, I'm thankful that I made the choice to not play it live.

Callie says, "I might do it, I might not." And I might blow a fuse!

"You do that, and I'll make sure Mark goes to jail this time, or maybe even prison. Oh, and some of the girls MIGHT go down with him." I'm bluffing. I don't possess that power. Plus, how bad would I look, a past client of mine goes down on the same charges that I defended him on. The answer is pretty damn bad.

"Are you threatening my friend's' freedom? You do that and I would never speak to you again in my life!" I wouldn't do that to Mark even if I could but if I did, at least Callie won't be having sex with randos. Having sex with whoever you please is totally fine, that's just not who she is anymore. That decision wasn't made by me, it's her's so I get to assume that.

"For the time being, we aren't broken up, so all this is theoretical," I make a verbal note.

"You've revealed your true colors Arizona. Broken up or not, I see you for who you truly are."

"Who am I Calliope? I've only been with myself for twenty-seven years, but if you think you've got me all figure out. Then please, enlighten me."

"You called me spiteful when that's really who you are. You put up this front to be progressive when that's not true. You don't like that I've had sex with so many people, you don't. Today I've also realized that you're a fucking control freak!"

"In order to be progressive, I have to like that you've had sex with so many people? I'm a control freak because I simply want you to have my house keys? That's crap and you know it! Since we're on the topic of flaws, let's discuss yours."

My tone has shifted to one that is accusatory, "You pretend to be proud that you were a prostitute but the second anyone else mentions it, you get all defensive."

"No, I don't. Don't turn this around on me Arizona."

"You're infuriating!" My hands are raised, they slap my head. She absolutely is infuriating.

Callie comes up to me," what are you going to do about it? Huh?" Yet again, she makes a suggestive comment. That could have passed as a normal question but her tone of voice tells me it's not. _I can't hold back anymore._ She's taunting me, my temper, along with something else is fired up. I step forward to kiss her once and for all. It's aggressive, we're aggressive. Our lips melt together. Callie's pulling my lips so hard that I have to recollect myself. I spin her around. Her shirt is thin enough for me to rip it right off her body. _Time is of the essence and that was just another barrier._

"I need you on the couch.". I wasn't specific so she's simply sitting. I gesticulate for her to stand back up. Clothing isn't an option. Instead of standing, she pulls on my shorts. They go down below my butt along with my underwear. Out pops my dick. Callie grips it and asks, "May I?" Her eyes are fixed on my own. Honestly, I was so in a rush I was going to skip this. It's not something I require, not at all. That being said, no shit, I love when she does it. I'm only saying it's not a necessity. I sharply nod my head, only once. _Yes, Calliope you can. Please do._

This entire interaction with Callie did a number on me. Hard isn't even the word, I'm swollen. I'm pretty sure her just holding me would make me cum. Too bad I don't have a way to test that in that she's already sucked in my sac. She licks up my shaft and goes back to my balls. Her tongue comes out to play, she wags it side to side on them. She brings her hand up and down my thick stick and eventually gargles, she moves her whole head side to side this time. Her actions tip me over. I'm spilling on the floor, myself and Callie's face and hand.

Callie puts her gorgeous mouth on the tip of my dick. She moves her head towards me forcing it farther down her throat. She does the opposite action to get some air. She pushes me down her throat once more. Watching her somehow makes my lips to go dry. The next time, I'm even farther inside. There's barely any dick left. I gather her hair into the best make-shift pony I could. The next time her head moves down, her lips are basically touching my balls. _I'm amazed_. This woman is my girlfriend. There are no words to describe how fucking lucky I am.

Her slight gagging adds to the feeling of her warmth on almost my entire shaft creates a euphoric feeling. She bobs her head to take me in again. My cock is throbbing. Callie is slobbering on it. My hands are merely holding her hair out of her face, this is all her.

Her jaws are sunken in as she keeps on using her talented mouth on me. "Just like that Calliope. You're sucking me so good baby." It's polite to commend people on their good work. My hips involuntarily start pushing into her face. _Mhmm- Mhmm -Mhmm._ She takes me out of her mouth to slap my little head against her tongue. She slams it repeatedly on her slick muscle. Her free hand finds its way back to my balls. Something far within me reads her motions, she's telling me to cum, and so I do. It's a much bigger load this time. "Oohhh." I'm still unloading. When I think I'm done, Callie collects some in her mouth.

I loosen my grip on her hair. It falls down to frame her face. "You ready?"

She obliviously questions, "You're going to fuck me?"

"That is what you want, right?" Just making sure ma'am.

"No, it's what I need Arizona." Callie hurriedly stands and strips her body of all clothes that are below the waist.

"Should I stake you standing or laying down?" Our hands come in simultaneously. My teeth were lodged into her lower lip momentarily. I let go of it in a growl. "Standing baby." Then sitting it is. She doesn't get have exactly what she wants right now.

I instruct, "Get on the couch."

"Open up for me Calliope." She spreads her legs impossibly wide, up into the air and they bend at her knees as she supports them with her hands. Looking down all I see is her neat folds perfectly opened up showing me that she's indeed ready. I tease my way into her slit. Even opened up like this, it's a small struggle. I push my way in until I see her lips get sucked in as she heaves.

"Pick your head up. Look how well you're taking me all in." It's the truth, my cock is disappearing inside of her.

Once she complies, I begin pounding into her. There is no build up. _I don't think she needs it._ I get right into fucking her at a rapid pace. I make a note of the face she makes as my cock goes in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"Gosh Arizona you're so deep," She's looking down at her pussy. We're both looking at and feeling the same things. I use a hand to rub her clit. I brush my fingers on her engorged nub. My bucking does not stop. I'm thrusting and rubbing in harmony. "AAAGHH! My girlfriend is screaming in ecstasy.

I pull out and replace my cock with two sturdy fingers. They curl inside her as I pump my arms. I slip another finger inside as my momentum increases. Falling to my knees, I latch on to her clit. My tongue pokes out to circle it a couple times then I slurp it back into my mouth. I'm adding some pressure where her nub is. I soon have trouble entering her. Her pussy is contracting around my fingers. A pool of hot liquid has formed on my leather seat. _She's coming._ She's coming but there's no sound coming from her. Maybe this is too much. I look up from her front to see her mouth agape, her breath stuck in the back of her windpipe.

Taking my mouth off her clit. I make an attempt to pull my fingers out too. She senses it and holds on to my wrist. She maintains her hold for a few seconds then takes my fingers out herself. I lean back to watch her. She's humping the air while she ejaculates. _I've never seen her do this before._ Come to think of it, I've never seen any woman orgasm the way she just did.

Bracing my weight on either of my hands, I linger over her body."That was, that was- WOW!" I don't have words for what I just witnessed. Quite frankly I'm not sure such a word exists.

"You don't get credit for that." I could have sworn it was my fingers that did that, but you know I could be wrong. I thought I was done with abrasive Callie for the day. I'm over her demeanor, I get up from the couch whilst shaking my head.

My response is, "I wish you would give up this act."

"Am I acting, or is this who I am Arizona?"

I say it again for emphasis, "I wish you would give up this act." I've caught up to her ploy.

She sits up to run her hand over my shaft, "And I wish you would make me." Though I've caught up to her ploy, I'm going to play it. It's arousing not to at this point. I can get mad at her for defecting to sex and go jerk off or I can have the real thing. Nothing feels better than being inside a woman. Nothing looks better either. Screw it, I can do both.

I fling her hand off my dick and take over. The visual of her squirting replays in my head. I stroke my cock to it. I voluntarily close my eyes to embrace the sensation. I bite my upper lip as I strum my instrument. There's pressure starting to build. Given the choice between my hand and inside of my girlfriend _. I'd rather come in her._ "Face down, ass up babe." I hear movement as she most likely is doing what I asked her to. I open my eyes to find that my suspicions are true. I connect with her body on the couch. I rid her breasts of her bra's restraints. Then I take my postion behind her. Her ass is thrown in the air, waiting for me. My cock lines up and is rammed into her wet pussy.

* * *

Callie's getting dressed. I'm not sure what for. It's not that cold in here.

"Why'd you taunt me so much?"

She pauses to answer, "We were both too mad to have an actual conversation, I figured this would work out some of that anger. There's a method to her madness.

"I guess you were right. Do you want to have an actual conversation now? or?"

"I have to give Emma her car back. We can talk after." She picks up pieces of her shirt off the ground. I made two even splits, I was a lady.

"You need a shirt, I have a few of those." She may need a shower too.

* * *

 **Happy Fourth of July!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've been super busy.**

* * *

Callie's POV

*Same Day/Night*

Just in case you're wondering, we're still arguing. Today's activities had no real impact on our situation. Having sex wasn't the healthy-relationship choice but it's what I wanted. An in-your-face- Arizona is impossibly hot. I wanted her, so sue me _!_

I argued that she didn't trust me, I was told off. She argued back and named a list of reasons that her keys belonged with me now I can say that I've moved on from that since she made some great arguments. This one time, one incident(a questionable one at that) shouldn't determine whether or not she trusts me. This was the best starting argument she made.

She's been hitting me with facts ever since I got back here. She's even apologized for threatening Mark And Emma. They mean everything to me and she gets that. She just had to hit me her best shot to stop me from going back to my old job. While on the subject, I've also agreed to not being that up anymore. Callie, the prostitute is dead. I can't use that as an excuse to justify my actions any longer. I saw her point and I concurred. The part where we can't see eye to eye is where I accused her of being jealous. I can admit that I was wrong at the moment if she can admit that jealousy played a role in her reaction. We've been beating a dead horse for the last thirty minutes, it's exhausting. Arizona decided to hit pause on the conversation and go to bed. I'm not allowed to sleep next to her until we come to some conclusion. It genuinely feels like I'm on a timeout as I lay in one of her guest beds.

I don't know who died and made her the boss of me but she clearly thinks she is. I've given in to that idea too. When she told me to basically get out, I was upset, I was like "fine." I'm a strong independent woman who needs no one so I can sleep alone. I can damn well go home, truthfully I don't want to. Of course, I would like to sleep next to her, it's time for this stupid fight to end. I'm not even that mad anymore, I'm only pretending at this point. Not entirely pretending but I'm exaggerating my anger. I'm not angry enough to sleep by myself tonight. _She doesn't want to share a bed with me though._

As it turns out I was wrong about being strong and independent. I'm not one hundred percent certain that I need her. All I know is I'm restless. I've been tossing and turning in this lonely bed. Which by the way is weird because I sleep alone all the time. I use to prefer it. I believe if I were in my own home, I would go to sleep in a matter of seconds but knowing Arizona is under the same roof as I am, makes me want to be next to her.

If I were next to her would I be able to fall asleep? let's go test this theory. I fight my way out of the covers and drag my feet to Arizona's bedroom door. I push the door open and walk through it. In an instant, she asks,"Are you ready to apologize?" Yes, ma'am, I am. For the sake of my sleep and comfort, I am ready.

"I'm sorry okay?" I go to sit by her bed. It's dark so I felt my way over here. Stellar spatial reasoning aided me to do so.

"For what exactly?" Why you gotta do this?

"For going back there with him. I should have known better, I did know better." This interaction is similar to when a parent guides their child through an apology. I'm too sleepy to care that she's treating me like a child. Then again haven't I been acting like one? I stomp my feet and leave all the time, you decide.

 _Obviously, someone_ else _couldn't sleep either._ I decline to even say my previous thought out loud. Instead, I go the route of requesting that I re-enter back to bed. "Can I get in now?" I'm now sure I sounded like it, I really am sorry. I completely understand why she reacted the way she did. Flip the script, I would be mad and hurt as hell too. I'm sorry for putting her in that postion. I'm sorry I left that night. I'm sorry I basically seduced her instead of talking, and I'm sorry I still haven't cleared this up yet.

"Sure." Who knows what that means. Am I allowed to cuddle with her or not? I'll be honestly satisfied with anything. I climb in the bed and bump into her. I apologize for the millionth time tonight and roll to the other side of the bed. Alright, I'll try not to disturb her anymore tonight. We stay separated for a couple more minutes, I begin to fall asleep. My eyelids are heavy.

I then sense movement in the bed. Arizona runs her hand along my back. I figure she's checking to see how I'm laying. Her touch gives me back a little energy. My eyes shoot open. She moves in closer to me and puts an arm around my midsection. Her mouth is right by my ear.

She breaks the silence that filled the room,"I'm sorry too, you didn't mean for any of that to happen that night. I should have been more understanding, I was just so mad baby." Her voice is barely above a whisper as she's right by my ear. I believe and accept her apology. I completely get it. If I didn't understand it on my own, Emma explained it all to me. I've been treated like someone's toddler all day. Last I checked my years as a toddler were spent with Carlos and Lucia Torres, not Arizona and Emma.

"Thanks for saying that. You also get that you were jealous right?"

I should have waited till morning to say that again. She's definitely about to kick me out again(though she did so nicely). If she doesn't I'm just going to have to go home. How would I look staying here? Being that needy isn't attractive, plus if she kicks me out again, I'm obviously not wanted here. Not wanted in her company.

I speak once more,"It doesn't have to be a bad thing. It could just mean you want me to yourself, and that's okay because I also want you to myself."

Arizona finally admits,"Then yeah, I was jealous." Now that we're finally on the same page I can get some shut-eye. Being in the same bed, wrapped in her arms, has given me both some sparkle and some peace. When she first touched me I became a little more lively, now I just want to fall asleep here.

* * *

Arizona's POV

*The Next Day*

One, two...One, two, three. Step one, two... I'm tapping my feet in tune with the instructors. Callie's standing to my right. She has to be on point in her dancing in that the dance teacher hasn't stopped to help her once. I, on the other hand, have two left feet when it comes to salsa apparently. I've been getting a lot of individual attention today, something I'm not used to getting from teachers. Not in the past at least.

We both canceled our professional (work) plans and traded them for personal ones. To avoid the whole jealous situation of watching my girlfriend dancing intimately with someone else, I decided that I need some lessons. Because we're going to be attending more festivals/dances where salsa moves are required. It's her culture and like I've mentioned before, I fully intend on experiencing everything that is Calliope Torres. Who is just here to be here because in truth she doesn't need a lesson.

The instructor goes on. In that time I'm still practicing what I've just learned. It's two-stepping, two-stepping with a lot of hip movements. The lady in charge paid special attention to my hips. I thought she was going to come over and hod my hips to show me how. Not sure that would help the situation my girlfriend and I were just in but you know. Luckily Callie came up to me first. She used her fingers to guide my lower body from side to side. _Popping and pushing._

I soon start watching her new moves, I see that the level of difficulty has increased. It's no longer a two-step. Her hands are also included. I'm about to tap out. I sorta do when I take a break. I get my phone out of the lined pockets in my bag. Checking a few emails, I see that very few people decided to bother me today. It's a great day. Seconds into my scrolling, my mom name appears across the top of my phone screen.

 _ **MOM: Hey there Arizona.**_

 _ **MOM: Your father has advised me against doing this so soon but I think I've waited long enough, it's time for me to meet your lady friend. She's been taking up much of your time so I assume it's serious. You can pick the time and place.**_

My mother is the quirkiest person I know. I adore that woman. I mean what's a "Hey there Arizona?" That sounds more like a friend who isn't really your friend texting you about something unimportant. I'm not going to give her an answer until...

"Hey Callie, my mom's got a question for you."

She looks to me in confusion, "Your mom?"

"Come to look at this," I beckon. _Sorry for the interruption instructor, but uh we are paying you for this private session._ I hand the phone over to her, her eyes run across the screen.

Her response is,"First off, I'm starting off every texting convo with you with, 'Hey there Arizona,' secondly, I'd love to meet your mom, your parents even."

So she doesn't think it's too soon. My girlfriend is going to meet my parents! We still have to make some decisions as to where we're meeting up but she is definitely in for a delightful time with the Robbins. My family is lovely, I have no worries there.

I have a few more things to learn today so we head back to our postion behind Guadalupe. She then tells us she's moving on to couples dancing. Her partner shows up from another room. Callie and I walk up to each other. It's odd, we're both smiling for no real reason.

"You're going have to lead baby." And I will follow you practically anywhere, that's what I really meant. Our hands join together as the other dancing couple does so. My partner steps forward and backward. It's a shuffle of our feet; she comes back into my face. Another shuffle begins. in the midst of our back and forths, Callie spins me around as best she could. "Whooaa" is a knee-jerk reaction. It was unexpected and my body didn't bend so I almost fell. I steal a kiss before turning my attention back to the people in charge.

* * *

 **Probably gonna have to edit this later but I had to get something up.**


	20. Chapter 20

Arizona's POV

I think I'm ready. I've got all the answers to every possible question. I'll also try not to lie unless it's absolutely necessary. My parents aren't monsters but everyone has their judgments. We really haven't talked a lot about their opinions on liberated sexuality. I know mom knows about my college days, we've just never talked about it; at least not really. The colonel is the more judgemental of the two. He's the one I'm a bit worried about. Calliope's new job is acceptable by any means so the job question shouldn't be a problem, now should it? The question of how we met, well that might be tricky. I'll leave it all up to the universe and my girlfriend to decide how much will be shared.

Since I've mentioned Calliope, I think it'd be noteworthy to mention that she's having the hardest time picking out an outfit. I'm sitting here legs cross taking the scene of her throwing things of out f her closet. She's tried on several dresses and still can't choose just one. she's asked for y opinion and I have given it, telling her she looks great. She just ends by taking off every one. I'm not much help I guess.

"Why are you so nervous Calliope."

And in due time she replies, "See, the thing is I wasn't. Thanks for that though."

"Oh I'm sorry, but there really is no need to be."

"Isn't there? I'm starting to get too worked up to even go anymore." She says this as she slumps into her bed, facing me.

"You know you can do whatever you please, it's uh- the colonel will never let us live it down if you don't come. He's expecting you."

Callie smirks at me to then say, "The colonel, huh? I think you've just revealed who is really nervous."

"Well so are you!" I retort flinging a pillow her way.

She catches it, "Nerves are contagious, you were first."

"Either way, you need to get dressed, being on time is important. I said I'd be there at around 7, it's almost 4:30." She needs to put a rush on it. I'm all for watching her get undressed, just not right now. Punctuality is big to the Robbins'. I used to pride myself on it too until I became a partner. Every now and again, the colonel jumps out of me when I really need it. All in all, Callie is wasting time. Literally, all of the outfits she's tried look amazing so I don't get what's so hard. My parents really don't care.

"That, that looks awesome! Wear that!" My pointing goes well with my dramatics. Does she have to wear that exact dress and heel combination? Nope. Am I lying though? Nope. She looks as awesome as she always does.

She takes heed of my advice and decides to go with what she currently has on.

* * *

Callie's POV

It's going to be cool as hell to see the interaction between Arizona and her parents. The family dynamic, her childhood home. Ugh man, I actually can't wait. I know I admitted to being nervous, but these are god nerves. I obviously want them to like me or maybe be even a little impressed. I hope they don't compare me to Arizona's exes or anything of that sort. I don't know, I'm really excited to see where or who she comes from. It's an intimate insight into who she is. She's a beautiful person through and through and today I'll be a step closer to finding out what makes her so damn beautiful. It's a start, a first impression. If it goes well, her parents might teach me a thing or two that I can pass down to our own children. Whoa, so we're going to ignore that I'm even thinking about that.

"Can we please go now?" _Do I even have to tell you who just said that?_

She was so nice about me meeting her family, nice up until today. But I get it, _I get it_ , it's a pretty big deal.

Doesn't mean I can't take her down a notch. I tell her "I'm going to lose the attitude woman."

I get an, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," as she opens the car door for me. She slams it shut and takes her seat to my left. We then get buckled in and we're off.

*45 minutes later*

Arizona releases my hand to get out of the car. I stay behind a minute longer to take a much-needed breath. _It's going to go great, you're a total peoples person._ She's waiting on me, right outside my door. We are about twenty minutes early so there is no longer a rush. I hop out to find her hand stretched out for me to hold onto. It's satisfying how my hand latches on to hers, no hesitation, no thought. Our hands are intertwined before I even thought about her hands being stretched out. Makes sense? Let's say, this has become our natural stance..hand in hand.

We do a short stroll up to the door. Ugh, this is like our first real date all over again except she's by my side this time. In case you were wondering I prefer her next to me. She pulls out her phone to (what I'm assuming is) call her mom. She notifies them that we're at the door.

When the door is swung open, her mom questions, "Honey, did you lose your keys." She walks in to hug Arizona after finished her inquiry. Her mom's voice is so lovely that what should have come out like a chastisement, sounded like a friendly question. Her dad also gives her a hug. He simply said, "Arizona," to acknowledge her.

In reply to her mom, Arizona states," I thought it more polite to let you open your own door, ma'am." Her mom says nothing, her dad nods. Not that I didn't already know but I can clearly tell who the disciplinarian is in the family.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Callie."

I take the cue to greet her parents. Her mom went in for a hug while her dad offered a firm handshake, both representative of their personalities. As per routine, I call he parents Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. It's what every girlfriend or boyfriend dies when meeting their significant other's parents. I am corrected by one of them as Barbara says to just call her by her first name. It's more personal rather than professional, I feel more comfortable saying that anyways but I didn't want to assume.

We're invited in as her parents go further into their home to what her mom said is the dining room. Before Arizona and I make it into where her parents are, we pass through the living room. It's easy to get lost in the decor of any home, plus there is a lot of stuff here. It's so cozy. My eyes wander from wall to wall and my movement is slow, trailing behind my girlfriend.

"Oh, who is this?" It's a picture of a little blonde girl holding a stuffed dolphin. The little girl is enamored with the toy as she holds it up to her face. She'sgiving what could have been an award-winning smile for the most adorable kid in the world. Her cheeks are so plump.

"Me of course. Adorable aren't I?"

"Yeah, babe what happened?" I tease. Her face falls as a result. She's feigning offense. Eh, it worked. The next thing I know I'm hugging her and planting several kisses on her cheek.

Arizona jeers, "That worked back then too." _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ Arizona walks to where her parents are. We take seat side by side, Arizona closer to her dad, I'm across from her mom.

Once again Barbara starts off the conversation. "Firstly, how are you, Callie?"

"I'm great, how are you?" Not gonna lie this is a wee bit awkward. No one ever really asks 'how are you' in casual conversation. It's a good reminder that this isn't exactly a casual conversation.

"Good, sweetie, I'm good. Now you see, there is food on the table, eat what you like. We made a simple chicken dinner as we didn't ask about what your tastes were. I hope you've got the taste for chicken!" The whole table chuckles as her sentence come to an end. It's not what she said, it's how she said it. I realize for the first time that Arizona's dimples matches her dad's.

As an appetizer, Barabra brought out a bowl of Caesar salad. Each member at the table had their go at it. It's really good, actually probably one of the best caesars I've had. It's usually such a bland dish.

I turn to Arizona to inquire, "This is amazing. Do you know how to make this?" I'm simply looking to have this salad, again and again.

"Yeah, Arizona, do you?" That comment coming from the older blonde woman.

Arizona shots it down, "No I don't."

"That's because you never help out in the kitchen Arizona." Her mom's last comment prompts Arizona to roll her eyes in response.

Mr. Robbins caught that for sure. "Watch it there young lady," is the warning her gives her. It's soft but stern. In my house this is/was a common behavior, everyone's parents are annoying. I make the assumption that this is not true for the Robbins' household. Did I mention how interesting this all is to me? I'm quite amused. Arizona, the daughter is different from Arizona the girlfriend or even Arizona, the lawyer.

* * *

Arizona's POV

So far, so good. My parents haven't embarrassed me too much yet. The evening is still young so who knows? Before mom could offer to serve dad and I got up to get our own food. It's uncanny how we did so at the same exact time, we both just rose from our seated positions. Being the lady I am, I'm also getting Callie's food. We've eaten together more than enough times for me to know what she would like to eat. It's chicken and potatoes, she'll manage.

Mom returns to her chair as the colonel corners me. He's about to say or ask something. If I know my father, and I do, something important is going to come out of his mouth. He's got the look. Lo and behold, he says, "Are you serious about this woman?"

"Yes sir, I really am."

"Is she good for you?"

That's not something I've actively thought about. The truth is, she absolutely is good for me. Callie cares so much, she forces me to be more open-minded, I'm starting to see flaws in myself because of her. She makes me a better person. Now I don't know how to explain this to my father so I go with a "Yes."

"That's all I need to know." He kisses my forehead and heads back to the table with his food. My dad, he's a tough guy, but he's only tough because he loves us so much. I end up making two trips between the dinner table and the kitchen.

When I get the chance to sit back down, mom and Callie are busy in conversation. I mean they're even leaning in. I tap Callie's shoulder to try to get her attention. This doesn't work. Apparently, they are discussing my childhood. Mom shares some memory and Callie goes, "yeah she still does that." I need them to break it up, my childhood wasn't all great memories. I look over to my dad for some assistance, he's too busy stuffing his face.

I follow suit and begin eating too. It's too bad Callie's food is going to be cold by the time she actually decides to begin eating, this is as good as the salad.

I hear this part clearly, "She really sees the best in people." My mom is referencing Timothy, he was on the wrong path for some time, especially when dad was away. Mom didn't want to stress the colonel out so she'd rarely share Tim's adventures. During that time, I was always trying to get him out of situations and I never made it a point to speak badly of my brother. It's why we were so close. We continue to be close though he's so far away.

Callie looks to be agreeing with her. I hope she realizes that it isn't hard to see the good in her, it's not hard at all. Their conversing pauses, I pass Callie her food.

She lets out a "Thanks, babe." I give her a tight-lipped smile in return.

* * *

Callie's POV

Well, I guess it's time to divulge. The room is pretty quiet. I finish the potatoes and surrounding vegetables first.

Barbara kills the silence. "Are we going to hear the story of how you guys met?"

Arizona's head whips around to meet my face. She looks spooked. _I've got this baby._

In response I state the truth, " We met at a bar. My, now ex-manager had some legal business to take care of with Arizona, he introduced us." I lightly pat my girl's thigh, right above her knee. It's an assurance thing.

"Sorry, you did say ex-manager, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, We're fine. I got a new job. I work as a receptionist now." I sensed her question and answer t before she asked, 'what my new job was.' My answers have sufficed, the query has stopped. I get to carry on eating. In case I didn't mention it, Arizona's eyes were fixated on me as her mom and I talked. Blue eyes burning a hole into the side of my face.

I face her and shrug my shoulders. The impressed blonde smiles at me, a real smile might I add. Her dimples on full display. _Will I ever get tired of seeing this?_

It soon seems that we have all cleaned our plates. I take the lead in suggesting that Arizona and I clear the table. Arizona groans, it's a small one and I believe only I heard it. I start by taking ' plate and utensils while Arizona takes her mom's.

I do the whole washing a dish before putting into the dishwasher thing as Arizona waits around. I was the one who offered so I'm fine washing them. I actually have another motive for doing this. I'm going to take a huge leap. I probably have always felt this way but something about today has me wanting to say it out loud.

After putting the dishes in I begin, "Alright, I'm going to say a thing. You don't have to respond, just listen to me okay?"

"Okay."

 _B-breathe. Why the fuck can't I breathe?_ My lungs have swallowed up all the air in here and it's stuck. She's expecting me to say or do whatever it is. I should say something, I need to say something. Oh God, what if I throw up as soon as I open my mouth, that's what I really think is going to happen. Now I don't feel too good. Maybe this is a sign I shouldn't say it. It'll freak her out.

Just when I'm thinking the worst might happen, Arizona literally takes the words out of my mouth and gives her response, "I love you too."

The phrase a breath of relief is accurate. That's exactly what those words are to me at this moment. She loves me. She really loves me. And I'm awfully in love with her. Oh right, I haven't said it yet.

"I love you." _There._

She inches closer to the sink to hold my head in place as she pushes her lips into mine. This long peck feels more intimate than any makeout session we've had. Everything means more now.

* * *

 **Reviews are valued.**


	21. Chapter 21

**No worries guys, I have no intention of deleting this story. Also, idk how I feel about this chapter (and all chapters like this). Their day continues in the next chapter.**

* * *

Callie's POV

The designated driver who is also known as Arizona Elizabeth Robbins had one too many glasses of wine so we got stuck here. We slept in Arizona's room upstairs. It's not the room of her childhood as they moved a lot, this is part of the knowledge I acquired yesterday. We've both got work today so it's about time to leave. Arizona's parents were incredibly sweet and were up to see us off. Barbara even made us breakfast. We've established that her parents love me.

By the time we left, Arizona was still tired and complaining. I, on the other hand, wasn't. I somehow convinced her to let me drive. It took some real coaxing but she eventually agreed. Maybe it's because she didn't have the luxury of time to disagree with me. She had to get going so. About fifteen minutes into our commute, I sorta began regretting the decision to drive. It felt like I was on my road test as we drove. This woman literally grabbed the steering wheel at one point. I had that happen to me, an adult woman with a driver's license since I was like fifteen and a half. It's her baby, I understand people's connections with their cars but come on! I was really close to starting an argument, I decided not to. I did my best to get us to her house.

She hits a button to activate her garage door sensors. As soon as we get in, I start a pot of coffee, we're going to need some artificial energy in order to have successful days. Arizona left me in the kitchen to go to her bedroom. She's got a pretty fast machine. It brews about a half-carafe in under ten minutes. I actually don't know how she likes her coffee, so she's going to need to come to fix herself a cup.

I follow in her previous footsteps into the bedroom. Well, she's semi-nude. I assume she was about to hop in the shower.

"I made us some coffee, except I don't really know how you like yours?"

"Black, two sugars." Does she think I'm going to serve her?

Maybe I was unclear before. I try with another question. "Would you just come to do it yourself? thanks," I say my piece and exit the room. She's been such a delight this morning.

It takes her another three minutes to join me in her kitchen. Still looks to be semi or all the way nude as she sports a towel, wrapped around her torso. I'm already sipping on my oversweetened hot caffeinated beverage. She hurries to fix hers to her liking and joins me. I'm trying really hard not to pay her any mind as she slurps away. I focus in on what I'm drinking.

My focus shifts as she uses her foot to tap mine. I swing my head in her direction. Arizona reaches out and covers my hand with hers. I just know she's about to say something. "Baby, I appreciate this. You driving us home, making us coffee."

"Yeah."

"And I know I was somewhat apprehensive about the driving part. It's not even you, it's me. I am overly attached to that material thing."

A shoulder shrug and an, "it's fine," is my response.

"Is it? I just wanna say that because of your stellar driving abilities, we made it here before we needed to so I have enough time for a long shower before I have to be anywhere."

"You're welcome?"

"Callie, I have time enough for a long shower. A long shower with you if you're up to it." Her plan of action has me copying her loud slurps. I meant technically we haven't officially made up. Yeah, we've had the sex that one time but that didn't really count. Here and now, I have the opportunity to have sex with the woman I've admitted to loving. Honestly, does she even have to ask? A question that didn't need to be asked doesn't need to be answered. I proceed to remove my blouse. We changed clothing back at her parents'. I leave the blouse in my seat. _That should be all the confirmation she needs._

I free my body of each layer of clothing that I wore over here. My bra, panties, and jeans. This creates a trail of clothing for my girlfriend to go after. The air is noticeably cooler as I stand naked next to the shower. I'm one those people who test the water before jumping in. On second thought her shower is big enough for me to stand away from the showerhead without even getting wet. Taking said thought into account, I slide the doors and step in.

The droplets coming down to form a steady stream of water starts heating up. The glass on the sliding doors begins to fog up. I take my cue to walk up and directly under the shower head. I use up a few good seconds to treasure the water beating down on my body. My entire head is wet, hair flattened by the downpour. _No bullshit a hot shower can make the good days better and the bad days good._ That doubles when you take hot showers with the person that is the single object of your affections. Come to think of it where is she?

In the meantime, maybe I could take an actual shower? I guide my hands over to the shower caddy. There are bath sponges and loofas which are seemingly unused hung up on the built-in shelf. I figure using my hands and only my hands will suit the occasion. Squeezing some of the body wash onto my palm, I let the water run over it. Rubbing my palms together, it's almost time to lather.

I cover my neck first. When the lather has run out I take some more body wash. Whatever this is, it smells divine. I move on to the back of my arms, down to my elbows. Next up is my chest. I back up from the water so it doesn't just wash away the soap as I put it on. I gather enough water to create the soapy foam I want.

My hands go to massage the soap into my clavicles. The top of my breast is the area that is touched just after. When my solo shower was about to get more interesting, the company I've been waiting for decides it's finally time to come be part of the shower she planned.

From what I feel, the blonde comes in behind me, first wrapping her arms around my midsection. This happens while my hands are dangerously close to cupping my breast. Arizona's own hands travel up my sides, grazing a path there to pull my hands down to where her's was. My hands are placed on my hips.

The following time I sense her hands on my skin is after she moves my hair to the side. I see her hands come up above me as she grabs the shower head off its place on the wall. Prompting her to use it to rinse the soap off of my neck, shoulder, and chest. I'm stood there, letting her.

"Now I want to do this thing, it can be a bit much though." The information is whispered into my ear. I can feel the water pressure and temperature change on the shower head, it's hitting my back.

"Arizona, I trust you." Truth be told, I'd probably let her do anything she desires to. I know she wouldn't hurt me or make me uncomfortable, not if she can help it. I spin around to face her beautiful, beautiful face. _Why do her lips always look so damn appetizing?_ especially now. I'd do my own personal attack on the plump pink flesh on her face, but I'm too intrigued as to what she has up her sleeves. There's not enough time in the world for how I would like to kiss her. My eyes do travel further to discover that she is nude. When I said, I felt her behind me, I meant I really felt her.

She taps my chin to get me to look back up at her, "Alright, I'm going to need you to sit." She's referring to the permanent shower bench, located on the right side of the space we currently occupy. There's no reason, not to, so I do find a seat there. The tile is a bit cold to the touch. I am told to scoot back further.

She bends to press a short kiss onto my lips. Though, short I'm glad to get that peck. Arizona comes to find a resting place on her knees, between my legs. "I need you to tell me when you've had enough okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Can you manage to fit your legs up there too?" I show that I indeed, can. My legs are wide open, knees nearly connecting with my arms.

The object in her hand makes an appearance again. The water shoots from a single jet, in the middle as opposed to several smaller ones that surround the shower head. I have an idea of what she's about to do. My suspicion proves true as she aims the water between my legs. To start out she moves it around. The force would hit my clit then be moved elsewhere. It's a good way to create some excitement within me.

Arizona moves in closer. She puts the water in direct contact with my clitoral hood. Keeping it there. My lips fold and clamp down, forcing some flesh into my teeth. I don't want to give away too much too soon. But to convey what I am feeling, it's pure ecstasy.

The water's hitting my clit and bouncing back perfectly. So much so that I couldn't hold back anymore, a few guttural whimpers escape my lips. _Fuck this is amazing!_

My hips gyrate around the water source, it has the same effect as when Arizona was circling the water about my nob. The stimulation is only comparable to a thousand tongues licking and sucking me.

I'm not the only one enjoying this as my girlfriend comments, "This is quite a view Calliope."

"Tthiss is so fucking good babe you have nooo idea." I don't even know if I mouthed, said or thought that. My mind's kinda fuzzy at the moment. I pull on a nipple to add to the sensations. The word that comes out is both breathy and audible, "Shit!" My butt lifts off the bench as my pelvis bucks forward. I know it's happening, but I am not in control of it. Arizona sees it fit to hold me in place, gripping my hips. Her action brings my hip movements to a halt. The water pressure is back to its one spot. I'm painfully aware of it.

Every nerve in my body is focused on that one part of me. My stomach is tightening. I actually can't take anymore. I'm about to burst.

"I, you-" My body's quakes interrupts me. Thank God Arizona in some way understood and moves the water-source. My heartbeat has journeyed down to my slit. My head is being thrust forward by the mini earthquake. Everything is happening all at once. Thick clear liquid flows out of me, I can't see the difference between it and the water but I sure can feel it. It takes a few more jerks before I calm down completely. My legs are jello, they connect with the tiles on the floor.

I must look absolutely spent right now. And I was, absolutely spent...at least for like five seconds. That's until Arizona rose from her kneeling postion to put the shower head back in its place. I got a full show of her member as she did so. Her prominent length is on full display with a swollen shaft. The urgency to feel her, to touch her gets me to my feet. As quickly as she turns around, my lips latch on to hers. Our breasts collide thereafter. This collision is both warm and arousing. I slip my tongue into her mouth. Our erect tongues glide over each other, till she chooses to stand down.

She allows me to roam freely inside. I flick my tongue against hers another time and suck her's fully into my mouth. I earn a moan from the salacious blonde. My mouth travels down to one of her taut nipples, leaving kisses and nibbles on the way. I make the bold decision to pull it between my teeth. She pushes her boobs further into my face,. so I reach over and pinch the other nipple. I replicate my actions as I'm feeling for her dick.

The pads of my fingers come in contact with the tip and I'm assured I've found it. It wasn't difficult because she was pressing into my thigh. Running my hand over and around her cock, I generate some friction. Arizona begins to trace a part of my neck with her lips. She sucks on to my pulse point causing my neck to lean on one side to give her more room. I don't let up, I continue to jerk her off, faster even. She squeezes on my ass cheeks. She truly has a firm grip, the faster I go the tighter her grip gets.

Realizing that if I continue I'll have cumming into my hand without having been inside me I slow down then stop entirely. Her hold on my ass loosens too.

The disappointed woman then pauses her assault on my neck to ask, "Why'd you stop? I was almost there." _Oh, baby, I know, I'm so sorry but I desperately need you to be inside of me before this gets cut short._ Arizona can afford to come more than once during sex but time is of the essence.

My eyes meet hers, "I just need you to be inside of me before you finish." I hope she understands.

"Mhmm so turn around." Her voice is laced with lust. I can tell that as soon as I do turn around I will be taken. I do an about-face to the glass doors. The hungry blonde gives me a nudge, lightly forcing me up against the doors. My boobs are smashed on the glass, my back is arched so my ass pokes out towards her. I brace myself on my hands. Arizona guides on of them above my head. A strong hand becomes intertwined on top of my own. She uses the other to rub the tip of her dick along my folds. _I'm more than ready for this._

Preparatory to entering me Arizona declares, "I really do love you, Callie." I didn't get the chance to respond or react, she pounds into me. She fills me then pulls out, only to fill me once again. The repeated banging of our genitals forms a wet sloppy sound, the sound is amplified in this setting. She extends her newly free arm over to circle my bud. Her thrusts are pushing me forward while her hand is keeping me steady. I'm seizing it all and it's a lot to seize. _I'm happy to._

Her forward motions increase. Once more, she's making my legs weak. Perhaps I'm still sensitive but I feel my crotch palpitating. No kidding, her hand I what's keeping standing at this point. The hand that was pressed against the glass for support, has fallen. I'm waiting it out until she releases too. Arizona has a sixth sense for telling when I've orgasmed. It could be my warmth all over her hand. All in all, she rids my clit of her strokes. She palms my front, I guess it's to keep me upright.

* * *

Still Callie's POV

I step out to give her a shot at a cleansing shower. If I'm in there with her, that might never happen. I dry myself off whilst I have some downtime. She wastes no time and is done in minutes. I mean it's only a lather and rinses.

I anticipate her coming out and set up a bathrobe for her by the shower doors. She walks to go get it. I throw her a towel for her hair too. She wraps her body and hair up. The satisfied blonde then strolls over to me, capturing me in a hug from below the waist. She poses, "Am I going to see you tonight?"

"I doubt it, I have an early day tomorrow." I started later today as per my boss' request, but tomorrow is a different story. I have to be home tonight in order to get dressed for work.

"Please? We can work something out?"


	22. Chapter 22

Callie's POV

Here I am, back at Arizona's. That statement doesn't sound all that enthusiastic, does it? Not gonna lie, I'm not. I'm always going to be happy to be around her, but tonight I could also be happy in my own bed. I ended work late today and I have an early start tomorrow. I need to be home to get the optimal sleep required to pull that off. At my house, I have every supply I'd need. If I stay at Arizona's tonight, I'd need to improvise tomorrow morning. _I'd rather not._ While these are my emotions, I was asked to be here. I came here despite the exhaustion I'm currently feeling. I actually not even tired yet, but I will be in the morning...if that makes sense.

Oh! did I mention I've decided on a college? Well, I have. I'm actually due to begin soon. I do have some pre-requisites to complete before I can officially begin though. Those pre-requisites and my actual classes will be online. I figure it would be easier than to commute back and forth to campus while working full-time. Arizona has yet to find out about all of this, it's supposed to be a surprise. I've been making these moves in secret before I even met her parents. Everything is now finalized. I planned on telling her when I have more energy to be excited about it. It's a huge step in the right direction for me and should be treated as such.

Now that I've told you where I am and a whole bunch of other things, let me go find out where Arizona is. For one, she's definitely not in this bedroom. I could search this entire house in hopes of finding her, or I could you know, call her. The latter seems more time efficient.

"Where are you?" It's the first phrase that escapes my mouth.

"Hello to you too! Can you find your way to the garage?"

"I guess I can, but why?"

"You'll see when you get here."

She ended the conversation there. I don't know about you but this smells fishy. It's late, why would she not be in bed? What the hell could be in the garage at this time that's so important? I don't even know why I am asking these questions, Arizona has proven herself to be a little crazy. A normal amount, like everyone else. I also lied. I have a sense of where the garage in a regular house is; this isn't a regular house. _Eh, I'll take a few lefts and a few rights, and figure it out._

After like fifteen minutes, I find what I believe is the garage? It's a step-down, but it is dark. "Arizona?"

Her response is to flick the lights on. She is indeed standing here. In the garage. The only thing that is new, is the other car that's now here. So she bought a new car, and that's why she's being all shady. I mean, it's a really nice car so I kinda get why she brought me down here to brag.

"You got a new car!?" That's the most excitement I've had all night. I would say all day, however, that would be a lie.

"Nice right?" This is super dramatic, but okayyy.

I finally make my way into her space, and to get a better look at the car. I do one lap around it, capturing the details. "More than nice. It's pretty sick babe."

With a smug look, she comments, "I'm glad you like it." Lol, okay?

"The color is kinda perfect, so is the size." It doesn't scream flashy if you get what I'm saying. Though I'm sure it does cost a pretty penny. She has great taste, I'd expect nothing less.

"I agree."

She's being pretty coy about this whole thing. I'm beginning she called me down here so I can fall in love with her car. That's not very nice, considering I don't have one for myself. She now has two. _Maybe this is something rich people do._ I don't know. Well, let me get even a better look at this beauty. Arizona's weirdness can be discussed later.

"Can I get in?"

* * *

Arizona's POV

Seems like Calliope is already enamored with this car. She'll probably be even more so when she hears it's hers. Yeah, I bought her a car. I could sense a little tension this morning and I couldn't forgive myself for my behavior earlier when she was driving. There's a reason she hit the shower before I did. I called my regular dealership and set it all up so that I'd have it here for her tonight. It's half the reason I wanted her to come over after work. The other half is obvious, I always want her around-duh. I honestly thought it would be a hard sell. She could take is an insinuation on my end that she can't afford her own car, or that I never want her driving mine again. In case anyone's wondering, both ideas couldn't be further from the truth.

I got her this a gift. To apologize for this morning, also I want her to have her own car. It allows for her independence(she was probably going to get one sooner or later anyway. My way is simply sooner. I'm really trying to get the nerve up to say it already. _This car is yours._ _I got you a car?_ I played the whole key giving thing off and she didn't buy it, perhaps I should give her the whole explanation before telling her I got her a car.

It is taking her a while to come out. I guess I'll go in too.

I close the door behind me. "I assume you're planning on getting your own car soon right?"

Callie nods, "It definitely won't be as nice as this one, but yeah I plan to."

"You were upset with me earlier in the day, weren't you?"

She stops the looking around. Crinkling her nose she questions, "What! When." The excitement of this vehicle has really gone to her head. This tells me that if I buy her something nice, she'll forget we had a fight. Technically, the "fight" today wasn't a big one. Still, this isn't good feedback for me.

"You were upset about what happened in the car."

She reluctantly says, "Hmm. I was, it all seems insignificant now though."

"I think the opposite. We should talk, even about the small things because it can build into bigger things, bigger problems. If you're upset, you voice it, everytime Cal."

"Okay, I was upset. I'm not anymore." She keeps brushing it off so I'm not going to press it. What I said is true but I guess not every annoyance or disagreement is a big enough deal for an in depth conversation.

"And about anything else?" _Anything at all?_

"Nope."

Are you sure?"

"Arizona, I'm all good. I promise. But why are bringing this up? Is something up? Did I do something to upset you?" She slumps down into the passenger seat. I could only imagine how her mind must be swirling, trying to figure out if she did something wrong.

Shaking my head 'no', I continue, "You did nothing. In fact, I might have done something."

"Something like what?" That has sparked her curiosity.

"I bought you this car, that's what."

The dreaded yet expected silence fills the car. I kinda knew it wouldn't be so easy. She doesn't just accept things; not immediately anyway. It's one of the things I love the most about her. She's pensive and makes deliberate decisions. She weighs the pros and cons (I'm assuming) before getting into anything. It was a problem before we officially started dating, it's not much of a problem anymore.

So, I'll sit in this pregnant silence, next to her. You know, waiting for a reply...whenever she's ready.

"Okay, if I accept it, then what?" Callie deads the silence.

"Then, you get a car?"

"I'm being serious Arizona. What do I owe you? I mean if we break up, what happens with the car?"

"Most people would simply say thank you and move on." I was ready for her to not be accepting of the gift, not like this though. I'm not gonna lie, she's brought my mood down some.

She matter-of-factly states, "Those are just some of the possibilities as to what happens next. I can't afford this car, not right now so there's no way I could pay you back for it soon. So you must want something right? And breakups happen, lots of relationships fail for various reasons. I don't want us to fail, but again, it's a possibility. If we break up, would you want the car back? That's something I'd need to consider now, for the future."

I'm not even keeping up with her. Break up? I get that it does happen, even so, we're far from that. I would think she knows me better than this by now. I wouldn't take the car back even if she begged me to. Together or not. I'm not going to even think about what she means by owing me. I never put this amount of thought into anything(maybe work), especially where my personal life is concerned. I kinds just do, consequences will or won't come later. Not Callie though, s _he really makes me work for it, I'll tell you that._

I've allowed her to finish asking her questions, it's my turn to talk. "You need to stop thinking like that because there's plenty more where this car comes from and I need you to not question me anymore. I don't mean that in a rude way, I'd love for you to just know that anything I do for you comes from a place of love. Nothing more, nothing less. I'll answer your questions now, if I may. " She nods to encourage me to go on, " I'll buy you things, things that you need, want or things that would suit you well. I'm of a certain affluence, that's no secret so yeah, I'll buy them because I can afford it. I'll buy them because you damn well deserve it all."

"This car? Frankly, you need it. Going in between campus, work and home won't be easy. I won't always be around, and before you say it, neither will Emma." I throw a look at her. I caught her right when she was about to interrupt my little spiel.

I continue, "You can get yourself a car, sure. But as you mentioned, you can't afford one like this. The price is this high because it promises your safety Cal, which is obviously important to me. You good with that?" Towards the end there, I get a little tough with her.

A fairly please Callie responds, "I'm good with that. Also, _thank you._ "

 _"_ Great. Now let's go." I throw my thumb over my shoulder, indicative of what I just said.

"And where are we going?"

"You said you couldn't stay at mine, so since you can't stay here, I thought I'd come to yours for the night." I'm surprised she even came by.

"Well, I can't drive this car today, not without the license plates." Good thing I wasn't talking about this car. In an effort to make things right, I'm letting her drive my car.

* * *

 **Just a continuation of the last chapter. Also, I'd love some suggestions, I have ideas for future chapters but I'd much rather write chapters that I know you want to read. So yeah, pm them, leave the suggestion as a review...**


	23. Chapter 23

*Some Time Later*

Callie's POV

Sitting at my desk watching clients/patients sitting. I never really know which to call them; some of the kids here are legitimate patients who are required to come here, while others are brought here as per their parent's or their own wishes. People are people man with or without the need for mental health medication.

Really I'm sitting at my desk thinking about the beautiful blonde woman I'm currently dating. Fancy, expensive gifts aside I completely adore her. She's simply amazing. I wouldn't have dreamt about someone caring so much for me. Caring about my feelings and yes even transportation. She just wants me to be happy, which makes me want her to be even happier.

Happiness comes from within right?

Like me getting her something won't be as meaningful as me being consistent in our relationship, loyal and supportive... right? It would seem like I'm getting her something because she's bought me a car right? Gosh, who buys someone an Audi simply because it's safe? My girlfriend, that's who! I have no idea how I'm going to compete with that. What do you get in return for someone who bought you an expensive car? Do I buy her an island or a private jet? Thousand of dollars worth of jewelry? Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Unfortunately, I can't afford either of those so something else will just have to do.

In the middle of my pondering-uh I mean working, a young man approaches the desk. Honestly, I didn't know at first but his "Hi," breaks my concentration. I've yet to decide if that's a good thing.

The tall young man goes ahead to say, "I'm Jackson, I think I have an appointment."

"Okay Jackson, can I have your last name, please."

"No Jacksons's my last name." Okay, efficient I see, this probably isn't his first time. Either way, he's showing me up here.

After I find what I think is his name, I look up to ask, "Derek Jackson?" He nods his head in confirmation.

"Alright, you have a three o'clock with Dr Kirk. She'll be out in about fifteen minutes to greet you." As soon as I finish my sentence he goes to sit without further comment. I then leave my own seat to notify Denise about Jackson's arrival.

And it does take about fifteen minutes for Denise to come out and invite Derek into her office. He seems reluctant but he's here without a parent so I assume he's here of his own free will? He didn't book the appointment through me so I really don't know. Maybe I'll ask her more about that later on.

Well yeah, back to my blonde now. Okay, let's nail an idea. What does she like? Her family, check. Her job, check. Her friends, check. And I do believe she likes food. C'mon Callie think! What else does she like and how do I turn her likes into a gift?

Maybe a book about life that includes friendship, work, and family? and or a cookbook? Uh, who am I kidding? Arizona does not cook. _Ugh, scratch the book idea in general._ Friends, family, work. Friends, family, work. I mean her friends, at least the ones that I know of are from work.

The phone rings and it's a client canceling their appointment for tomorrow around this time. It's good that we have that policy that let's makes them call a full day before their scheduled appointment or pay a fee. It keeps the money and order going around here. Everything requires planning.

'Friends, family, work. Friends, family, work.' I don't really know how to combine all three though. At least I have somewhere to start.

It's been about forty-five minutes I'm guessing, Denise is finished with Jackson. He exits the office in a slum. You know usually, her clients at least look refreshed when they leave her office. I always thought that it was something about talking about their feelings that made them lighter. I don't know, it made sense. Until now that is. He's definitely different from what I usually see here.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I'm a good lawyer. Scratch that I'm a great lawyer. I'm not intimidated by clients. The only intimidation that happens where my job is concerned is in the courtroom and I'm certainly not the one being intimidated. Most if not almost all of my clients are acquitted. I have clients lining up to have me on their team. I have some who have me on their staff.

All this being said, I feel weird about this. Deluca is pushing me to represent a man who is a known gang member. A high ranking member at that. I have represented people who I figure are criminals before, just no one of his caliber. He's responsible and has been charged for some heinous things. He's been accused of tens of killings, kidnapping, money laundering, tax evasion, you name it. He's only ever served time for the crimes that follow a paper trail, like money laundering and tax evasion. He's never been convicted of murder, which by the way is what the charges are now. First Degree Murder. I know there's this theory that defense attorneys have no morals but I assure you I do. And _I'm really not sure that I can do this._

I'm only even considering this because of Deluca. He thinks we could get him off and this could be his big break. His contribution being landing a high-profile case. I tried to tell him over and over again that it's not worth it. The money and recognition aren't worth putting aside your ethics and moral codes. All criminal activity is wrong in the eyes of the law, sure. But murder is amongst the few things that I consider actually criminal. I've never defended a murder charge in my life, and that's by choice. I can't stomach it. I couldn't live with myself if I am the sole reason a murderer is walking free, free enough to kill more people.

I also know that if I don't take the case, some other defense attorney will and he most likely will still be a free man either way. I'm okay with that prospect though. Someone has to take on murder charges, up until now that person just could never be me.

So far, I haven't accepted the case. Deluca has only set up a consult with one of his, Sam Rich's, associates. The initial consultation is where we'll discuss strategy and fees and share some expert knowledge. This is usually where the attorney sells themselves but I rarely ever have to do that. This time I do. Like I said this is a high profile case so lots of people and firms want in. Not only do I have to throw out my morals but now I have to also put aside my pride and beg these people to hire me. 'Beg' may be the wrong word but it sure will feel like it.

It's way past closing and I'm still here. The only people in the building are the janitors and I. I haven't felt like leaving. Maybe staying here will provide some clarity. I mean I chose this career path, I knew what could potentially come with it. I'm a partner, I have to also think about the firm as a whole. We're fairly new, my name wouldn't be on this building if we weren't. We're fairly new and this would be a good way to put our name out there. _This will attract more fucking murderers._

Even if I don't take the case, I'll probably have to take a case similar to this one at some point in my career, So why not start now? I really could win this. I really could. And I guess I should take all the wins I can get.

 ** _CT: I'm on my way over to you now. Homework's all done._**

Oh right! Callie is coming over tonight. She definitely told me this. I totally lost track of time. I should get out of here.

 ** _AR: Just let yourself in. I'll be there a little bit after you._**

 ** _CT: You're not home?_**

One, I hope she's not texting and driving right now. Two, no, I'm not home. I've been here stressing and trying to convince myself of what I know I'll regret. I can't even share all my thoughts with her so I'll just say-

 ** _AR: Not as yet, ran a little late today._**

That's the truth. I kinda wished I weren't seeing her tonight. Only because I won't be good company. I don't want to affect her mood or bring her down. I really want

things to be fun and this, how I'm feeling is anything but fun.

I should get going.

* * *

Callie's POV

I got here about fifteen minutes before Arizona did. That's not a long time at all and I completely understand that her job is demanding. That's not the problem. But I am sensing that there is a problem. She came home, took off her heavy jacket and changed her clothes. She then headed straight to the cellar. I offered to go with her but she said she'd be fine going alone. Something about it being faster. Which, she'd not wrong about the place creeps me out, still I would have gone down there with her. I figure something's bothering her so I'm taking a step back.

I'll pretend to be clueless. If she wanted to me to know, she'd clue me in. She obviously doesn't want me to know.

When she comes back, she goes to put the wine in the fridge. Then joins me in the living room.

She sits, and I point out, "Babe you could have asked me to do that before you got here. It'd take less time to cool if you had asked me." She simply shrugs her shoulders in response. I don't say anything back as I assume I won't be getting much of a response. Her body is aimed at the tv. I'm, watching CNN. And even though her eyes are fixated on the screen I can guess she's not actively watching along with me.

I comment, "They're coverage is ninety-nine percent Trump isn't it?" Once again I get nothing.

"Isn't it?" I try again.

"Arizona." I tried to ignore it but I can't. I'm not good at pretending, as it turns out. Saying her name catches her attention enough for me to ask her, "What's wrong?"

She tries to downplay the situation," Uh, I'm fine or I will be?"

I move to sit next to as opposed to across from her. I place a hand on her shoulder, "You will be fine?"

"Yeah, It's just work stuff." She brings her face to meet mine. Her blues look so faded right now. It could be the lighting in here or it's whatever that's got her upset.

"Wanna talk about it?" I remove my hand from her shoulder as our position became awkward.

"I really can't and don't be mad, but I'm not sure I'd want to anyways." That's actually fair. I'm definitely not mad, not in the least.

"Okay, but is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know Cal," she slumps back into the couch.

I suggest, "We could go for a walk? To the gym? I could draw you a bath?"

Her beautiful smile appears before she says, "You know I love you, right?"

"You'd better because I'm crazy about you."

She takes my hands, "I love you so much, Calliope. But I think it's a bit too cold for a walk and too late for the gym. I don't know about a bath either."

"Well, I could pour you some wine."

She nods, " I think I'd like that. Thank you." She releases my hands and I make my way to the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey.**

* * *

*Some weeks later*

Callie' POV

I'm kind of getting the hang of being a secretary. I also really like it. The casual interactions with the clients or people who come here make up for the boring parts of my day. I get to be on my phone often, I haven't figured out if that's a perk or drawback just yet. I get to keep up with everyone and everything, for the most part. All of Mark's girls including my favorite one, Emma are doing well. He claims to not be making as much money as he did when I was there though. As I've been telling him, that sounds like a personal problem. I can't even start to imagine going back there. I'm not missing much. _That's a lie, the pay was better._

Oh, and Emma decided to give Andrew a chance of some sort. They've been seeing each other apparently, it's going well? Honestly, I'm not sure how it'll work with her job but I do wish her all the best. He seems like a really cool guy. So far, she got the gist that he's really busy right now. His boss is also incredibly busy at the moment. She's definitely learned to still invite me over even if she is busy. We've got a coworking thing going on. I'd catch up on schoolwork while she works on her cases.

I saw her a couple of times this week as she has extended several invitations to see me. There was one time I went over unannounced though. It was when I saw something on the news about her and Sam Rich. She told me just about two days before I saw the story. When she told me I just kind of assumed he was like her regular clients. You know mildly criminal. To my knowledge, none of her previous clients had been charged with murder. All I'm saying is he's dangerous. My girlfriend is representing danger. I went to her home and it went a little something like this...

 ** _Arizona's a bit startled to find me standing in front of her. She looks up to say, "Callie?"_**

 ** _I actually know my way around her house now. Something told me she'd be in the office. She has been shlepping between offices all week._**

 ** _In greeting, I respond with a drawn-out, "Hey..."_**

 ** _Arizona asks, "What's going on? Oh, nothing you know casually strolling through the neighborhood." I move in to sit in the seat opposite her._**

 ** _"Please tell me you'll be safe. I know who Sam Rich is," I really hope there isn't as much worry on my face as I'm feeling right now._**

 ** _She puts a pause on her note-taking. She audibly exhales._**

 ** _I wouldn't say the silence is exactly pregnant but it definitely has missed its period. She's not eager to say what I want to hear. All I want to hear is yes, she's being safe. She hasn't said that yet though._**

 ** _What she does say instead is, "Babe I know. I- I just have to do this. It'll help my career. It'll be good. I'll be good."_**

 _ **I repeat, "Are you being safe?"**_

 _ **"I really can't make any promises." She's representing Sam Rich. I don't know why but ever since I saw the story on the news all I can think about is him retaliating, hurting Arizona if she loses this case. I can only see her, hurt. There is, of course, the other side where she could win the case and push her career forward. But doesn't that mean representing more dangerous people? Wow.**_

She tried her best to reassure me that everything will be fine then she went back to work. I hung around her for a couple more hours to ensure that she'd eaten and that she was indeed okay. Since then, she'd try to text my worries away. She still can't tell me much but I really hope she'll be safe, not just now but in the future also.

Pretty soon I'm sensing she needs a break from all this stress that she's been enduring though. I'll plan a trip after she's done with the case specifically. It's to take her away from all of this. She deserves a break in general. I can't wait for this case to be over and done with. Then again, there might be more cases like this one.

I don't know why I'm so uneasy. She's been working the whole time I've known her. We've just never really talked about it. We've never really had to. But, when you see your girlfriend on the news, it opens your eyes. It definitely opened y eyes to the dangers of her job.

* * *

Arizona's POV

Sam Rich's arraignment is tomorrow. I'm ready. At the same time, I can feel the worry of the people around me. From my family, my girlfriend to my coworkers and employees. Everyone has either directly or indirectly expressed their concerns. I too have my own concerns but I'm choosing to look past them. The last thing I need to be is nervous when I show my face and fight for this case in court tomorrow.

I've proofread, rehearsed and edited everything Deluca has given me. This is his case as much as it is mine. In my professional opinion, it could work. _This could all work._

I could get my big break where murders are concerned( Sounds terrible but it would bring clients in. Besides, not all people who are accused are actually guilty.) I could give Deluca a bigger role in this firm, really kick start his own law career. If we pull this off, it'll be big.

* * *

 **Short filler-may add to it later. Thanks!**


End file.
